Kinbaku
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Yaoi. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa al bicolor, estaba totalmente fundido en el sueño y su cuerpo estaba a su disposición... Ahora entendía porqué estaba con él... -Lemon- *TxK*
1. I

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Átame a tu inexistente cordura, fundámonos en el deseo y la pasión…_

* * *

-oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**I**

— Eres un… Estúpido… — dijo jadeante.

— Lo sé, por eso estoy contigo — respondió al tiempo que sellaba las quejas de su pareja con sus labios.

Sin mayor preámbulo procuró rodear el cuello de la persona sobre él con la intención de atraerlo más. La habitación era grande al igual que la cama donde se encontraban. Las sábanas blancas tiradas sobre la alfombra azul, simplemente no eran necesarias sobre la cama. Allí estaban…

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó sacando de la pequeña cavidad tres dedos que hacía unos instantes se movían circularmente preparando el lugar para lo que venía.

— S… Sí — respondió mientras sus ojos rubí se clavaban en los diamantes azules sobre él.

Una vez más sus labios fueron encontrados por los de él. Llevó las finas piernas hasta los hombros con la intención de hallar mejor posicionado al bicolor. Comenzó a introducir su férreo miembro. Sus rubíes eran ocultos bajo los párpados, le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Una vez dentro esperó mientras se acostumbraba a la intrusión.

Una vez que vio que sus orbes se abrían comenzó el ir y venir, las embestidas se hicieron rítmicas. Era obvio el deseo que sentían así que acompañaba cada embestida con sensuales y feroces besos. Su lengua danzaba con la contraria al ritmo impuesto por la pasión y en cada intento de gemido era asesinado por la voracidad y la vehemencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintieron que el momento de liberarse había llegado… Maravillosamente y en una perfecta sincronización se diseminó el preciado líquido: Uno dentro del otro y el otro sobre el vientre del contrario. Ambos gemidos hicieron eco en la habitación, luego las respiraciones entrecortadas por el efecto del cansancio comenzaron a apaciguarse. Bajó con cuidado las piernas luego de haber salido y se acomodó a un costado mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura posesivamente…

— Eres encantador… — le susurró al oído con ironía mientras lo delineaba con el ápice.

— Cállate… — gruñó agitado.

— Te amo, Kai — dijo intentando una voz juguetona, aunque la declaración no lo era.

— Idiota — se agazapaba entre los brazos de Ivanov.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente se halló solo en la habitación y a un costado, sobre la almohada, una pequeña nota...

— "_Llegaré tarde, tengo reunión en la oficina. Ivanov_". — leyó en voz alta — Estúpido… — siseó mientras se ponía de pie y cubría su desnudez con una bata.

Se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse, la noche había sido intensa. Bajo el agua tibia sintió cómo sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse. Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación, mas sus recuerdos de hacía unos años comenzaban a golpearlo. Empuñó las manos, no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado, por eso estaba allí con él, para ser feliz y olvidar cualquier cosa de lo ocurrido.

Amaba la libertad de la que gozaba ahora, nunca se sintió más libre e independiente, a pesar de no tener un trabajo aún y a pesar de esa dependencia económica de la que era preso. Así era, Yuriy le ofreció todo: libertad e independencia. Amó esas bellas palabras, había caído presa de esa ensoñación.

Luego de gritarle en la cara a Voltaire que lo odiaba y que su vida sería al lado Ivanov fue exiliado de todos aquellos lujos que habían sido destinados para él, la familia que alguna vez consideró, Voltaire, le había dado la espalda. La amenaza de la aniquilación de sus amigos, lo había hecho huir de Japón y refugiarse en Rusia; allí, en San Petersburgo, formó un hogar al lado del pelirrojo.

Hilari, Tyson, Rei, Max y Kenny se vieron sorprendidos por la noticia de la relación sentimental entre el pelirrojo y su amigo, afortunadamente luego de la sorpresa sobrevino la aceptación y el apoyo, eran sus amigos después de todo y mientras fuera feliz, no había razón para juzgarlo. Pero lo más lamentable vino después…

Voltaire se vio herido en el orgullo, su único nieto capaz de continuar con la línea de sangre había decidido largarse con un hombre y por si fuera poco dejarlo en ridículo frente a la sociedad. Lo echó de la mansión y de su vida, no obtendría ya nada del anciano. No creyendo aquello suficiente se aferró a la idea de dañarlo y hacerle pagar la afrenta.

Fue así como envió dar una golpiza a sus amigos, los Bladebreackers, ninguno, ni siquiera Hilari, fue exento de ello. Así pues fue como decidió alejarse de ellos y refugiarse en Rusia, en el único lugar que Voltaire había jurado nunca pisar, San Petersburgo. Por alguna extraña razón el viejo detestaba ese lugar y nunca lo pisaría mientras estuviese vivo, así que allí encontró el lugar perfecto para vivir.

Allí mismo se habían establecido los rusos, Bryan, Spencer e Ian. Descubrieron que allí era el único lugar en el que podrían sobrellevar una vida normal, aunque eso implicara jamás salir de allí.

Yuriy había encontrado un trabajo en una oficina dedicada a la logística de eventos del espectáculo, sus habilidades eran buenas y consiguió un buen puesto sin la necesidad de recurrir a la violencia ni a la súplica. Ese fue el primer paso, luego vino la compra de un pequeño departamento, no era como los que el viejo había acostumbrado a Kai, pero era suficiente para ser felices. Las cosas iban muy bien, al menos para Yuriy, porque para Kai las cosas se hicieron difíciles.

No había conseguido ningún tipo de empleo, a pesar de su gran capacidad, ni siquiera en un supermercado, la razón: Voltaire. Si bien no pisaría ese lugar de nuevo, sí se había encargado de mover ciertas influencias para dejarlo inhabilitado para trabajar, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía lo que le había inventado. Así pues se convirtió en total dependiente de Ivanov, era libre pero dependiente económicamente.

Eso no fue impedimento para Ivanov, pues le hizo entender que no importaba el dinero, él era libre de hacer y deshacer allí, era libre e independiente, Yuriy jamás le cortaría sus alas de fuego para volar.

Por otro lado Bryan había tenido que renunciar a Ivanov, era obvio que no le ganaría a ese medio ruso, no entendía muy bien qué era lo cautivante del bicolor, pero ya no importaba, Yuriy no sería para él. Así que se convirtió en el protector amigo que vigila los pasos de Hiwatari buscando la oportunidad perfecta para echarle en cara que no era merecedor del pelirrojo. Además de eso trabajaba como jefe de vigilancia en una compañía cosmética, allí cubría un turno bastante común en el medio, 24 por 48, un día completo de trabajo por dos de descanso, así se daba el tiempo de vigilar bien a esos dos…

Spencer e Ian montaron un estudio profesional de fotografía erótica. Era un gran empleo, pues diariamente se encontraban con hermosas mujeres, además de una jugosa paga por cada sesión. Fue así como llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban ampliar sus horizontes para ofrecer mejores servicios, de ese modo conocieron el Kinbaku. Un trabajo con arte excitante, era como Spencer definía su labor.

Spencer e Ian habían ya ofrecido varios paquetes a la única pareja estable del grupo, pues Bryan había abandonado la idea de constituir una vida sexual pacífica y se daba la gran vida, según sus propias palabras, mientras que Ian y Spencer mantenían sus relaciones más o menos constantes con sus respectivas mujeres, eran víctimas de altibajos, pero al final eran más tranquilos que su amigo pelilavanda. Ivanov siempre agradeció su esmero por esos _'regalos'_, pero la verdad es que no deseaba que nadie tocara ni por error a su bicolor, era de él y de nadie más.

Spencer e Ian entendieron el punto, lamentablemente Bryan creía que era por un pudor falso por parte de ese _enano_, así apodó a Kai, aunque no era tan bajito como Ian, sí era un _enano_ a su consideración. Así se deleitaba molestando al bicolor e intentaba hacerle ver la 'realidad' de sus sentimientos al pelirrojo.

**-o-**

Luego de su ducha, se arregló para salir de compras, era estúpido, lo sabía; pero al menos debía hacer algo por su hogar al lado del pelirrojo y pese que no era bueno en las labores domesticas como cocinar se esforzaba por mantener el orden en su pequeño departamento, al menos en lo que la persona encargada del aseo llegaba los lunes por la mañana.

Salió de su apartamento ubicado en el tercer piso. Cerró con llave y salió del edificio. Levantó su brazo y un taxi hizo la parada, lo abordó y emprendió la marcha.

**-o-**

¡Cómo odiaba a Ivanov! Lo había dejado plantado a la hora del almuerzo, odiaba que el pelirrojo le diera esperanzas por lo menos de compartir un estúpido almuerzo para luego cancelar para verse con el idiota de Hiwatari. Se encaminaba hacia el departamento de la pareja, estaba seguro que Kai volvería luego de dejar a su amante marcharse de vuelta al trabajo.

Rió por lo bajo mientras tomaba la llave escondida en la parte superior del marco de la puerta. Si algo conocía bien Bryan era la mente del pelirrojo, o eso pensó. Se adentró en el departamento. Un lugar con blancas paredes, resaltando el inmobiliario de colores oscuros. Una sala de cuero negro rodeando una mesita cuadrada de centro y pisos de madera. Tomó asiento en el sofá individual. Se desparramó mientras tomaba una revista que seguramente era del pelirrojo, en ella estaba el itinerario de los próximos espectáculos que se presentarían en San Petesburgo.

Era aburrida, así que hurgó un poco más en la pila que estaba en el rincón dónde estaban acumuladas un montón de las mismas, una tras otra y nada interesante hasta casi el final. La miró curiosidad hasta notar que realmente no era una revista, si no un álbum de fotografías, fotografías eróticas…

— ¡No puede ser! — se tapó la boca por el asombro — Estúpido Ivanov, diciendo que estas cosas no le gustan y míralo, aquí tiene sus _secretos_… —

Husmeó un poco más y encontró tres álbumes más, todos de lo mismo…

— Kinbaku… — susurró con burla.

**-o-**

Estaban despidiéndose cuando Yuriy habló:

— Mañana es mi cumpleaños, pero no quiero festejarlo… —

El bicolor lo miró extrañado, tenían tres años viviendo juntos y los tres años habían festejado el cumpleaños del pelirrojo y habían sido celebrados con divertidas fiestas llenas de alcohol y ardientes noches de pasión entre los dos…

— ¿Por qué el cambio? — preguntó sin interés aparente.

— No lo sé, todos los años pasa lo mismo, Bryan llora hasta quedar dormido porque se ahoga con una botella de vodka, mientras Spencer e Ian se revuelcan con sus novias por todo el departamento, así que este año no tengo ganas de ese espectáculo. — respondió serio.

— Entiendo, — bajó un poco la mirada, analizando la situación — ¿y qué propones? — preguntó queriendo entender lo que pasaba por esa mente perversa.

— Nada, realmente quiero una noche tranquila, o no sé quizá se me ocurra algo mañana. Hasta entonces nada de sorpresas, ¿sí? — queriendo evitar algo que sabía no pasaría, sólo era advertencia para lo que tenía preparado.

— No soy el estúpido de Bryan. — se sintió ofendido — Será como quieras, me voy, iré a recoger tus trajes a la tintorería, luego iré a enviar una carta al correo. — dijo poniéndose en marcha.

— Eres tan _hacendosa_… — dijo con socarronería.

— ¡Cállate, estúpido! — siseó molesto — Quisieras… —

— Los extrañas, ¿verdad? —

— Son mis amigos… — finalizó para salir del bonito restaurante.

— Sí, tus amigos… — rió para sí — Ya veremos mañana que valió la pena quedarte a mi lado... —

Pagó la cuenta y se encaminó a la oficina, su sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro albino.

**-o-**

Se dirigió al correo y depositó la carta con destino nipón. Luego recogió los trajes del pelirrojo y un kinogashi azul marino que Spencer le había encargado, su trabajo era raro, pensaba el bicolor. Terminó sus encargos y se dirigió a casa, tenía que decirle a Ivanov que necesitaba un automóvil, ya se estaba cansando de utilizar taxis, después de todo Ivanov se había tomado muy enserio su rol como sostén del hogar. Rió ante su pensamiento de 'esposa abnegada'.

Llegó hasta la entrada de su departamento y con un poco de habilidad se las arregló para buscar la llave en su bolsillo, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas con los trajes y el kinogashi. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí notó la odiosa presencia…

— ¿Cómo entraste? — preguntó curiosamente molesto.

— Con la llave… — le mostró el objeto mientras sonreía recostado en el sillón.

— Eres un estúpido — dijo adentrándose a su habitación para dejar las cosas que había traído.

Sonrió de medio lado, disfrutaba tanto molestar al bicolor, nunca le perdonaría haberse llevado al pelirrojo como premio.

— ¿A qué hora será la fiesta mañana? — elevó la voz para que pudiera escucharlo.

— No habrá fiesta — comunicó acercándose a la sala.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? — cuestionó exaltado, el pelirrojo era el rey de las fiestas.

— ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? — remarcó su ironía, al no ver reacción — No, Ivanov me lo dijo, no quiere nada. —

— De seguro eres el culpable de que no quiera nada, siempre tan apretado con los festejos, pobre de _**mi**_ pelirrojo, con qué clase de amargado se fue a juntar… — repuso indignado.

— ¿Celoso? — provocó con arrogancia.

— ¿Celoso _**yo**_? ¿De _**ti**_? — soltó una carcajada — Ni que estuvieras tan bueno, Hiwatari — siguió riendo.

— Idiota… — siseó molesto — ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? — inquirió de mala gana.

— Vine a joderte por arruinar mi almuerzo con _**mi**_ amigo Yuriy — respondió.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo, — sonrió arrogante — ¿así que es eso? Bueno, pues acostúmbrate porque Ivanov está conmigo — declaró.

— Por ahora, pero bueno, ¡eso qué mas da!… — frunció el ceño — Si no habrá fiesta ¿qué le regalaras al pelirrojo? — intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

— Eso no te importa, idiota. —

— ¡Uy, qué genio! No sé cómo te aguanta… — se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues así y ya… — le dijo molesto y luego se dio la vuelta.

— Eres un imbécil… — se levantó del asiento repentinamente acercándose al bicolor para depositarle en el bello rostro un puñetazo por su arrogancia…

— ¡Suéltame! — siseó mientras se soltaba del agarre que le había hecho girarse a ver a Bryan.

El pelilavanda paró en seco su acción y sonrió con malicia. Y miró al _enano_…

— Ya me las pagarás… — le dijo mientras regresaba a su postura — Me largo, yo _**sí**_ voy a buscarle un regalo a _**mi **_amigo — y diciendo esto se fue de allí.

Kai se quedó echando pestes, odiaba a ese pelilavanda, no recordaba en qué momento se hicieron enemigos… ¡Cierto! Cuando se relacionó con Ivanov. Tomó asiento en la sala para intentar olvidar el rato amargo, luego encendió el televisor para ver cualquier estupidez que lo distrajera por un momento…

**-o-**

— Espero que te guste la sorpresa, sé que es mi cumpleaños, pero el regalo será para ti… — hablaba solo en su oficina.

**-o-**

Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a su hogar, no muy lejos de la casa del pelirrojo y no muy lejos de la casa de Spencer, realmente en el medio. Entró a su departamento, se tiró en el sillón y tomó el teléfono…

— ¿Spencer? —

— ¡Qué hay, Bryan! — respondió al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Tienes trabajo mañana? — sonrió para sí.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? — inquirió curioso.

— Quisiera contratar tus servicios para un regalo especial… —

— Si es para Ivanov… —

— Tranquilo, lo tengo todo cubierto — ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? — preguntó temeroso.

**-o-**

Al día siguiente el bicolor despertó con el cabello alborotado, Ivanov sonrió, se veía tan bien cuando despertaba así…

— ¿Qué? — preguntaba al sentirse observado con lujuria.

De inmediato disfrazó sus facciones con indiferencia.

— Nada, nos vemos luego… — tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Kai se quedó perplejo, ¿por qué se había ido así? Apenas ayer habían tenido un despertar perfecto y hoy todo lo contrario, el pelirrojo parecía apático. Largó un suspiro y se encaminó para tomar una ducha, sería un día pesado…

**-o-**

En la calle se estacionaba un camión grande, de él descendieron tres personas: Spencer, Ian y Bryan…

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? — preguntó el rubio.

— Sí… — respondió con determinación y una amplia sonrisa.

— Bueno, entonces esperaremos la señal — Ian no estaba convencido con la idea, pero bueno, Bryan les pagó por adelantado.

Bryan entró al edificio, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se posó enfrente de la puerta #15, hogar de su pelirrojo amigo y del _pobre_ bicolor. Puso su expresión de disgusto y tocó la puerta.

**-o-**

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta, bufó y se encaminó a abrirla… Frente a él estaba el estúpido pelilavanda con su cara de fastidio…

— No damos asilo a vagabundos… — intentó cerrar la puerta.

— No seas idiota, Kai. — empujó con fuerza para abrir y entrar al departamento — No estoy para bromas, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Ivanov — el bicolor notó su rostro serio, no molesto, sólo serio.

Quizá algo grave le pasaba al pelirrojo, así que decidió darle entrada, al menos hasta que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Bryan tomó asiento y no se desparramó como de costumbre, mantuvo su postura seria.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre Ivanov? —

— ¿No vas a invitarme algo de tomar? — le había llegado el olor a café de grano que el bicolor había estado preparando poco antes de abrir la puerta.

— Estúpido… — dijo y se encaminó hacia la cocina, preparó dos tazas del delicioso líquido y las colocó sobre la mesita en medio de la sala — Ten — le acercó la taza y tomó asiento con la propia.

— ¿Y las galletas? — inquirió sonriente.

— La próxima vez que quieras galletas deberías conseguirlas en la tienda — se levantó y una vez más fue a la cocina.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista se apresuró a diluir unas pastillas hechas polvo en la bebida del bicolor. Meneó rápidamente para que se disolvieran por completo, justo a tiempo cuando el bicolor regresó. Bryan estaba tan serio como cuando llegó.

— Qué amable — recibió las galletas integrales.

— Idiota, déjate de juegos y dime a qué has venido — tomó un sorbo.

— Venía a proponerte un trato por el bien de Ivanov — mordió una galleta.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? — tomó una galleta y dio otro sorbo.

— Bien, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ivanov, no quiso una fiesta como todos los años, lo que significa que no quiere regalos. Estoy seguro que no compraste nada para obsequiarle, sabiendo su reacción si lo hacías, así que asumo que no tienes nada para darle — tomó su bebida.

— Al grano, Bryan — se estaba impacientando.

— Lo que quiero proponerte es una tregua para darle un regalo en conjunto — lo miró tomar otro sorbo a su café.

— ¿Qué clase de regalo? — enarcó una ceja.

— Verás que el otro día vi unas bonitas fotografías de algo que denominan Kinbaku o Shibari y… —

— No, sé lo que es eso y de una vez te lo digo, ¡_**NO**_! — interrumpió.

— No seas amargado, eso es algo que le gusta a Ivanov — le dijo molesto.

— No, si así fuera ya me lo hubiera dicho. — había terminado de beber su café — Así que no me vengas con cuentos, no me gustan esas cosas y a Ivanov tampoco — informó fríamente.

— No sé cómo puede estar contigo, ni siquiera lo llamas por su nombre. —

— Eso no es asunto tuyo… —

— Si estuviera conmigo… —

— Pero no lo está… —

— Eres un imbécil, es un regalo para Yuriy… —

— Te he dicho que no y… — sintió un mareo — quiero que te largues — sus gritos se convirtieron en casi un susurro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó 'preocupado'.

— Nada… Sólo vete — dijo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Estás seguro? — el bicolor se desvaneció, pero antes de caer Bryan lo sostuvo — Sí, ya estás bien —


	2. II

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Recuerdos que nos atan al pasado, momentos que nos atan al presente y lazos que nos afianzan el futuro…_

* * *

-oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**II**

— ¿Estás seguro? — el bicolor se desvaneció, pero antes de caer Bryan lo sostuvo — Sí, ya estás bien — sonrió y lo colocó en el sillón.

Luego se asomó por la ventana que daba hacia la calle y alzó su pulgar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando tocaron a la puerta y sin más la abrió. Spencer e Ian ya traían consigo algunas cosas que utilizarían. De apoco fueron subiendo lo necesario para el _regalo_ de Ivanov. Una vez todo dentro del departamento…

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó por décima vez Spencer.

— Ya te dije que sí, vi que Ivanov tenía unas fotografías de eso, así que _**sí**_, estoy seguro — sonrió.

— Qué raro, Yuriy siempre se ha negado a esto — aludió Ian.

— Es por el estúpido de Hiwatari, es un apretado — se cruzó de brazos.

— Quizá, pero ¿no era mejor que estuviera de acuerdo? —

— Se lo pregunté, Spencer, pero no quiso y no voy a tirar mi dinero a la basura. —

— ¿Era para eso que querías mis pastillas para dormir? — inquirió el bajito.

— Sí, pero bueno, menos parloteo y más acción, acomoden eso, la sesión va a comenzar — se frotó las manos como quien está a punto de deleitarse con un manjar.

**-o-**

Los sillones fueron hechos a un lado, debían tener el suficiente espacio para lo que iban a hacer. Bryan había llevado al bicolor a su recámara, lo colocó sobre la cama y luego comenzó a hurgar entre los cajones y el closet para ver qué podía servirle. Y encontró lo que buscaba.

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa al bicolor, estaba totalmente fundido en el sueño y su cuerpo estaba a su disposición. Ya casi para dejarlo desnudo se detuvo a contemplarlo. Su cabello bicolor alborotado, su tez nívea, su cuerpo aunque delgado bien estructurado y sus ojos rubí le daban un extra, al parecer comenzaba a entender qué es lo que Ivanov había visto en él. Sonrió para sí, eso _nunca_ lo olvidaría.

Salió de la habitación y llegó hasta la sala.

— ¿Ya está todo listo? — preguntó.

— Sí, sólo estamos revisando los rollos de las cámaras, es más artístico al estilo antiguo — respondió Spencer.

— Sí, como sea, ¿ya lo traigo? — se veía ansioso.

— Sí, ya pero… ¿Estás seguro? —

— ¡Que _**sí**_! — respondieron Bryan e Ian en un grito compartido.

— Sólo tráelo y acabemos con esto — habló Ian.

Y así lo hizo, llegó con el bicolor, cargándolo como un costal de papas, y lo tiró en el sillón.

— ¿Y por dónde empezamos? —

Así inició la labor…

Spencer, con cierto grado de respeto hacia su amigo pelirrojo, comenzó a acomodar al bicolor para iniciar con su trabajo. Así pues lo recostó bocabajo, luego tomó sus delgados brazos y los colocó cruzados en la espalda…

— Ian, dame una cuerda de tres metros — pidió mientras acomodaba las manos de manera que las articulaciones no fueran a ser afectadas por la presión.

— Ten — le ofreció una cuerda negra.

La cuerda ya estaba doblada a la mitad, así pues pasó un extremo a través del doblez con la intención de mantener firme el amarre, luego unas vueltas más alrededor de las muñecas, así terminó esa cuerda.

— Pásame una de 20 — y le fue dada.

Así comenzó otra vez a enroscar la negra cuerda alrededor del tórax, específicamente abajo del pecho…

— No es una mujer… — replicó Bryan mientras observaba desde una silla acomodada lejos del estudio improvisado.

— No, pero se ata igual, estúpido — le respondió Ian.

— Bah — siguió observando.

El primer nudo lo realizó al lado izquierdo de la columna, luego de unas vueltas se dirigió a ajustar sobre el pecho, así, _sin querer_, resaltaron los pezones del bicolor, erectos como si en verdad estuviera excitado.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Bryan — Se ve bien — sonrió con malicia.

Una vez rodeado el tórax pasó a fijar los brazos a los costados, así pasó la cuerda por el izquierdo y luego por el derecho…

— Necesito una de siete — pidió el maestro Spencer.

Así comenzó a pasar las cuerdas por los muslos, justo debajo de las nalgas, luego con maestría llegó hasta la cintura, ahora sus nalgas se veían más paraditas de lo que alguna vez Bryan llegó imaginar. Claro que nunca imaginó que las iba a ver así, _al desnudo_…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va quedando? —

— Valió la pena lo que pagué por ello… — sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en lujuria.

— Sólo acuérdate que _es_ de Ivanov — aclaró Spencer, pero al parecer no recibiría una respuesta.

Una cuerda más y los tobillos y las piernas fueron inmovilizados también; luego, con cuidado lo colocó sobre el sillón de frente a la cámara. Acomodó sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas de manera que le diera cierto aire de vulnerabilidad. Ian comenzó…

— Van a salir muy bien, nunca imaginé que Kai fuera tan fotogénico para estas cosas — comunicó el bajito.

Luego lo colocaron de espaldas, la misma postura, pero con mejor vista, _las nalgas._ Una vez más varios destellos del flash hicieron el lugar un auténtico escenario.

— Bryan, sé útil y trae aquel caballete que dejamos cerca de la cocina — el pelilavanda sonrió eso iba a ser la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Sin demora alguna trajo el mueble requerido, esperaba que eso fuera usado enseguida pero no fue así, cuando se dio cuenta, Ian ya estaba tomando más fotografías con Kai en una postura diferente.

Estaba con las nalgas paraditas, hincado en el piso de madera, con el pecho reposando en el sillón, sus manos parecían alas de fuego intentado emprender el vuelo…

— "_Penétrame_" — Bryan sintió que Kai le gritaba.

Sacudió la cabeza en negativa, ¿qué rayos le ocurría? Las fotografías con posturas y acordonamientos similares continuaron por un buen rato, más o menos una hora…

— Ahora sí, vamos a necesitar ayuda, Bryan… — el pelilavanda se relamió los labios iba a tocar al bicolor…

— Ayúdame a armar la mini-grúa — pidió Ian.

— ¿La qué? — preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos sucios.

— La mini-grúa, haremos unas suspensiones — sonrió al ver los ojos de su amigo brillar.

Terminaron de armar el aparato y elevaron el gancho casi hasta topar con el techo. Fue cuando Spencer se dignó a desatar al bicolor de las piernas, necesitaba primero afianzar bien la cintura.

Comenzó a sentir algo que le apretaba las manos, intentó moverse pero se vio imposibilitado. Los brazos no subían ni bajaban y en su pecho sentía ciertos roces que lo hacían excitarse. Abrió los ojos, pero todo era borroso, sólo era cegado por flashes de cámara. Parpadeó un poco más hasta que pudo enfocar un poco más su visión y ver a un pelilavanda parado cerca de allí, observándolo…

— Bryan… — trató de articular con fuerza, pero salió casi como un gemido.

El pelilavanda únicamente pudo sentir cómo su miembro reaccionó con su nombre pronunciado en labios de ese sexy bicolor…

— Bryan, está despertando… — informó Spencer. Ian se acercó con una jeringa con un líquido transparente — ¿Qué rayos es eso, Ian? — preguntó alarmado.

— Sabía que a Bryan se le iba a ocurrir algo como esto y me previne — sonrió mientras le clavaba en el cuello del bicolor la sustancia.

— ¿Y qué es? — inquirió curioso Bryan.

— Es una droga, únicamente lo debilita, así que va a estar conciente de lo que le haremos, le va a dar un toque más… — pensó la palabra — ¿Frágil? Bueno, algo así. —

Kai sintió que algo recorría las arterias desde su cuello, algo que le quemaba de apoco y las escasas fuerzas que había logrado acumular se fueron al infierno, ahora apenas y podía abrir sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que pudieron notar que realmente se encontraba bien drogado. Ahora comenzaba el siguiente paso.

Afianzada la cintura, Spencer prosiguió a pasar la cuerda por el gancho de la mini-grúa y allí estaba. Sus pies apenas y tocaban el piso, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, le dolían los brazos y ni qué decir de la cintura que era ahora la encargada del todo el peso. Spencer tomó otra cuerda enorme y anudó el tobillo derecho, dejando la suficiente cantidad de cuerdas para el segundo movimiento, pasó la cuerda por el gancho…

Tomó la espalda del bicolor y con la ayuda de su pie levantó la pierna de manera que el bicolor quedó suspendido de cabeza, al tiempo que su pierna izquierda se flexionaba totalmente. Enseguida de asegurar la pierna derecha, estirada al máximo, comenzó a enroscar de forma descendente el resto de la cuerda, así, aunque luchara, no se podría soltar, luego sin mucho esfuerzo ató con suficiente presión la otra pierna flexionada, así podían ver la entrada del bicolor y los flashes volvieron a aparecer…

— Bryan… — volvió a decir débilmente, intentado mantener el vértigo que le daba permanecer de cabeza y ver su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

— Creo que debiste darle más pastillas para dormir en lugar de esa droga… —

— Tranquilo, Spencer, además mira, ahora podemos ver más expresiones en su rostro. —

Kai trataba de liberar sus brazos, pero notó que estaban totalmente inmovilizados a la espalda, ni siquiera sus dedos estaban disponibles. Luego sintió la falta de circulación en sus piernas y con todas sus fuerzas luchó para verse, estaba totalmente atado y suspendido de cabeza y sin poder moverse… La fuerza se terminó y la cabeza volvió a caer pesadamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza…

— Suéltame… — alcanzó a susurrar. Sus rubíes comenzaron a tornarse acuosos, eso lo estaba lastimando.

Bryan sonrió, era un deleite verlo así, tan _sumiso._ Luego de casi un rollo en la misma postura desde diferentes perspectivas, se dignaron a liberarlo y volvió a cierta _normalidad_.

No se había percatado de que su cintura ya no era la que lo cargaba, si no las ataduras de su tórax y sus brazos a la espalda. Una vez más intentó moverse, pero una vez más se vio imposibilitado. Todo le daba vueltas, comenzaba a sentir que se quemaba por dentro, la droga declaraba más de sus efectos. El sudor comenzó a emanar de su frente y de todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que un hormigueo lo recorría por completo, sentía que el sólo rozar del aire le ponía la piel de gallina, esas cuerdas lo ajustaban demasiado, fue cuando notó lo que le rodeaba su miembro, más cuerdas figurando como un cinturón de castidad masculino.

Maldijo su suerte cuando sintió que le tocaban su pierna derecha, la misma que hasta hacía unos minutos había dejado de sentir por la falta de circulación por haberla mantenido en alto y atada. Levantó la cabeza que tenía baja por la falta de fuerza y vio quién se encargaba de eso…

— Spencer… — intentó articular fuerte, pero sus pulmones no reaccionaban exhalando el suficiente aire para ello.

— Tranquilo, Kai, ya casi terminamos… — trató de calmarlo.

El bicolor intentaba pensar en cómo deshacerse del amarre, sin embargo nada venía a su mente, los recuerdos comenzaban a golpearlo… Sintió que su tobillo una vez más era elevado, mas no como la primera vez, ahora sólo la tenía a una distancia muy corta de su cara, enseguida sintió cómo arriba de la rodilla también le era envuelta una cuerda para mantenerla suspendida y flexionada, creando un arco recostado.

Apenas podía sentir el piso con las puntas de sus dedos, intentó patalear con la pierna izquierda libre, pero al igual que la primera fue capturada, sólo que en lugar de elevarla como la otra, Spencer la afianzó al muslo, rozando con el talón su nalga. Pasó una cuerda y luego otra, estaba totalmente inmovilizado y suspendido. Su cuello giraba en todas direcciones y los mechones de cabello comenzaban a pegarse a su frente, tenía un calor infernal y su miembro seguía reaccionando entre las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

Un rollo más y le liberaron la pierna suspendida al aire. Pudo sentir nuevamente el piso de madera, ya que la circulación comenzaba a regularse. La piel liberada de las cuerdas le ardía, más en vez de poder largar palabras hirientes sólo exhalaba aire pesadamente logrando únicamente gemidos.

Bryan observaba con encanto cada escena, nunca imaginó que el bicolor se vería tan sensual en esas posturas que consideraba innecesarias, fue cuando notó que su propia hombría reaccionaba cada vez más.

Sintió cómo los brazos de Spencer lo rodeaban para cargarlo y depositarlo en el sillón de la sala que no parecía estar en su lugar… ¿Era un sueño? Prontamente sintió las cuerdas aflojándose en sus brazos, sus dedos podían moverse con libertad, pronto vio sus brazos totalmente libres, intentó usarlos para levantarse, pero una vez más sus movimientos fueron frenados.

Spencer lo tomó por las muñecas y las llevó a su espalda, sintió cómo iniciaba a amarrarlas de nuevo, intentó forcejear pero no logró nada. Luego de verificar que el amarre de las muñecas, prosiguió con los brazos. Únicamente sintió un tirón que lo obligó a unir sus codos por la espalda, eso le dolía, más no podía zafarse. Una vez más las cuerdas lo inmovilizaron y nuevamente lo que restaba de cuerda fue aprovechado para atar los antebrazos, no sabía para qué, de todas formas no podía moverse.

Su pierna izquierda no había sido liberada, por lo que su talón aún rozaba su nalga, pronto la derecha se unió a la postura, quiso luchar pero no había fuerza ni movilidad. Su pecho estaba libre, sin embargo sentía aún esas cuerdas que le habían estado quemando sin parar. Después sintió cómo Spencer lo alzaba por la cintura para depositarlo de rodillas en un gran almohadón, luego sintió unas cuerdas pasarle por los sobacos, eso lo iba a mantener de rodillas sin perder el equilibrio y por tanto caer.

— Suéltame, Spencer… — logró decir con cierta amenaza, mientras sentía el vértigo de caer de frente y no poder meter las manos para evitarlo.

— Cálmate, Kai, ya casi… — intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Flash tras flash era presa de esa luz deslumbrante, comenzaba a tener miedo… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esas memorias no debían volver, ¡_**no**_!

Sin percatarse del tiempo que llevaba en esa postura, volvió a sentir los brazos de Spencer dejarlo recostado, claro que sin soltarle las manos y los pies. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido. Ian se acercó para limpiarle el sudor, tomó un lienzo húmedo y lo repasó por su frente, mejillas, cuello y pecho. Se retorció por el choque de temperatura, aunque pronto sintió alivio del fuego que comenzaba a quemar.

Sus mejillas ardían y estaban totalmente sonrojadas…

— Spencer, creo que tiene fiebre… — comunicó Ian.

— Déjame ver… — se acercó y tocó su frente — Es cierto, tiene una temperatura muy alta. —

— Debe ser de lo excitado que está, sólo míralo — se burló Bryan mientras se acercaba para voltearlo y que lograran ver el miembro del bicolor bien despierto.

— Sea lo que sea, debemos apresurarnos, ya son las tres y no debe tardar en salir del trabajo Ivanov. —

— Como sea, ¿qué sigue? —

Sin más qué decir, Spencer liberó las manos del bicolor quien seguía bajo los efectos de la droga y por tanto era incapaz de elaborar movimientos coordinados. Manoteaba a diestra y siniestra para que dejaran de tocarlo, ya era suficiente con lo que lo habían ultrajado, sin embargo una vez más no funcionó…

— Quédate quieto, Kai, no lo hagas más difícil — pidió Spencer que llevó los puños del bicolor hasta encontrarlos con los respectivos hombros, luego una vez más anudó de forma similar a las piernas.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto?... — pero no pudo continuar sus cuestionamientos cuando sintió que le colocaban algo redondo en su boca, intentó sacarla moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin embargo sintió la presión de dos manos sujetándolo para terminar con la acción.

Una _ball gag_ roja ahora lo silenciaba. Bryan sonrió ante lo que vio, fue fascinante detener su lucha, además de los adorables nuevos gemidos que escapaban y morían en su garganta.

— Verás que esto le va a encantar a Ivanov — le susurró al oído mientras ayudaba a Spencer a colocarlo sobre la mesita de centro.

Allí, boca arriba vieron cómo parecía como si en verdad disfrutara la postura con las manos tras la nuca y las piernas bien abiertas, listo para que _alguien_ lo _tomara_. Una vez más los clicks de la cámara lanzando destellos se hicieron presentes. Por más que luchaba nada ocurría, seguía allí, atado.

Imágenes golpeaban una y otra vez su mente, los recuerdos lo cubrían en una neblina que le daba pánico. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, eso no podía estar pasando…

Casi para terminar su ronda se escuchó el timbre del teléfono, todos guardaron silencio y Kai abrió sus ojos, se removió, deseaba más que nunca poder contestar esa llamada, sabía que era el pelirrojo…

— _Kai, llegaré más tarde, tengo unos asuntos por resolver en la oficina antes de volver a casa… Nos vemos luego…_ — y colgó.

El bicolor sintió que el corazón se detenía. Su única esperanza para que terminara su tormento era que el pelirrojo se presentara, pero al parecer el pelirrojo no llegaría, ¿Sería que Ivanov estaba de acuerdo con eso que le hacían esos tres? Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos, sólo quería que todo terminara, ya no soportaba más. Su miembro estaba totalmente alterado y no era precisamente por gusto, sino por las extrañas reacciones que tenía al sentir tanta presión sobre su piel.

Sus mejillas ardían, le quemaban como ácido, sentía la necesidad de arrojarse a un río con agua helada para apagar todas esas sensaciones que lo deshacían. Pronto Spencer lo movía de nuevo, lo había soltado de los brazos y de las piernas, estaba recostado sobre una alfombra negra, no sabía de dónde la habían sacado, era lo que menos importaba, quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Bryan sonrió enormemente cuando miró cómo el bicolor intentaba ponerse en pie, sin embargo ni siquiera podía mover los brazos y piernas con propiedad. Torpemente intentó retirarse la mordaza, pero una vez más sus movimientos fueron detenidos por Spencer, quien se la quitó…

— Déjame… Por favor… — su voz sonaba suplicante.

Eso frenó los movimientos de Spencer, nunca había escuchado ese tono en el bicolor, eso le erizó la piel, se veía realmente vulnerable.

— ¿Bryan? — logró la atención del otro ruso — No creo que esto sea una buena idea… Míralo, está muy mal… — señaló el cuerpo del bicolor que se hacía ovillo mientras tiritaba, realmente la fiebre era muy alta y su desnudez no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

— Sólo terminamos y lo dejaremos en paz — respondió de mala gana.

— No estoy seguro, tráele algo para que se cubra, no quiero que se resfríe — le ordenó al pelilavanda.

Sonrió con malicia y fue hacia la habitación del bicolor, allí tomó lo que ya con anterioridad le había elegido: un bonito kinogashi azul. Llegó a la sala y pidió que levantaran a Kai para poder vestirlo con su nuevo atuendo. Spencer miró curioso lo que traía consigo el pelilavanda, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Levantó al bicolor por las axilas, pues no se podía poner en pie solo. Ian le ayudó a ponerle el traje tradicional, luego lo volvieron a poner sobre la alfombra. Volvió a encogerse en posición fetal, tenía frío y miedo.

— Creo que ya se nos pasó la mano — pronunció Spencer mientras veía los fuertes temblores del bicolor.

— Quizá sea mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, tenemos suficientes fotografías — secundó el bajito.

— No, pagué por una sesión completa, además es el regalo de Ivanov… — reclamó Bryan.

— Sí, pero no era para drogar a Kai. —

— Relájate, Spencer, no le pasará nada, Ian sabe lo que hace, ¿cierto? —

— Bueno, quizá se me pasó un poquito la mano — informó mientras sacaba y leía el frasquito de donde había obtenido la droga.

En efecto, le había puesto el doble de la dosis necesaria. Spencer sudó frió y se acercó al bicolor para tratar de verificar su temperatura: _ardiendo_.

— Debemos llevarlo a un hospital. Ivanov nos va a matar cuando se entere… — colocó al bicolor entre sus brazos.

Kai por su parte sólo escuchaba susurros y voces lejanas.

— Suéltame, por favor… — le dijo a Spencer viéndolo a los ojos, o lo que alcanzaba a ver de ellos.

— Kai, ¿estás bien? — interrogó.

— Te van a dar lo que quieras, pero suéltame, tengo miedo… — le decía mientras tomaba la camisa de Spencer y lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó confundido.

— Déjame ir… Tengo miedo… — comenzó a sollozar.

— Esto no me gusta. Mejor llamamos a un médico, creo que está delirando — propuso.

— Eso será lo mejor — Ian caminó hasta el teléfono para hacer la llamada…

— No. — lo detuvo Bryan — No le pasará nada, es Kai, resistente, ¿recuerdas? —

— Por favor — su voz era temblorosa, llena de miedo al igual que sus ojos, jamás en sus vidas lo habían visto así.

— Cálmate, Kai, ya terminamos… — lo consoló Spencer.

— Déjame ir… — ignoraba todo y hablaba sin realmente entender lo que le decían.

Estaban tan distraídos que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió…

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —

— ¡Yuriy! — pronunciaron los tres cómplices asustados.

— ¿Qué están haciendo…? ¡Kai! — lanzó a Spencer para poder sujetar a su bicolor.

**-o-**

* * *

Una disculpa enorme por la demora, pero ya saben lo que pasa con estas cosas de los bloqueos de autor :S …

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **rurouni kai**, **GabZ**, **Chionne Illuminati** y** Renne.M **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	3. III

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Entre perlas, cerezas y rubíes, prefiero tu corazón..._

* * *

-oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**II****I**

— ¿Qué están haciendo…? ¡Kai! — lanzó a Spencer para poder sujetar a su bicolor — ¿Kai? — le habló mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mejilla derecha.

La cabeza del bicolor estaba ahora sobre su regazo, no le importaba nada más en esos instantes, era _su_ bicolor. Mientras daba las palmaditas en la mejilla notó que la temperatura corporal de Kai era bastante elevada, además del sonrojo en las mejillas que sólo podía ser obra de la endemoniada fiebre.

Kai sólo daba señales de vida con gruñidos de dolor mientras sus ojos trataban de enfocar a la persona que lo estaba tocando. No le agradaba para nada lo que estaba sintiendo. La piel ardiendo, su corazón a mil por hora, su vista desajustada, la luz de la lámpara que lo cegaba y esas insistentes manos que intentaban detener su forcejeo al tiempo que le daban bofetadas en el rostro. Sin querer le rodaron unas lágrimas más…

— No me hagas nada — logró articular entre la respiración entrecortada por la adrenalina en sus venas.

Yuriy notó entonces que Kai forcejeaba en un intento por liberarse, parecía que se lo quería quitar de encima y sus últimas palabras terminaron por asustarlo, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

Spencer se puso de pie luego de haber sido empujado por el pelirrojo, le daba la razón por estar molesto, sólo hubiera deseado que no lo arrojara con tanta fuerza, ahora tenía un dolor punzante en el hombro izquierdo, resultado de caer sobre él. Ian se acercó al rubio para revisar que estuviera todo en orden. Mientras tanto Bryan se dedicó a enviarle miradas de muerte al bicolor en el piso. Kai era sexy, sí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un maldito, Kai le había robado al pelirrojo.

Yuriy intentaba detener la lucha de su bicolor, algo no estaba bien, lo sabía por la manera en que su pareja luchaba por quitárselo de encima.

— _¿Yuriy, por qué tardas tanto?..._ — Tyson se quedó con sus demás preguntas ahogadas al ver a su alrededor.

La casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, que casualmente compartía con su pareja, estaba totalmente convertida en una mazmorra. Muebles de madera, cuyo uso no quería averiguar, sogas, listones, tapetes, esposas y juguetes para adultos regados por el departamento, etc. Definitivamente ese escenario no era lo que esperaban ver después de tantos meses de no visitar a su amigo.

Tras Tyson aparecieron a la vista Kenny, Rei, Max y Hilary. Definitivamente la misma expresión se hizo presente en sus rostros: Descrédito. Y es que tampoco podían evitar ver las veladoras negras que por alguna razón estaban esparcidas por la sala, algo les decía que incluso podía tratarse de una sesión satanista, y claro está que Kai sería el sacrificio.

Intentando figurar palabras los japoneses no sabían si seguir mirando a su alrededor, enfocarse en su amigo semiinconsciente en el piso semidesnudo o bien en las personas que parecían ser las responsables de aquel escenario.

— Suéltalo ya, no le va a pasar nada — ordenó Bryan al pelirrojo mientras intentaba ponerlo de pie de un tirón en el brazo.

En un rápido movimiento Yuriy lanzó su puño contra el rostro de su pelilavanda amigo. Bryan no supo cómo es que se había puesto de pie tan velozmente, ni tampoco sabía cómo había sido capaz de haber colocado cuidadosamente al estúpido de Hiwatari en la alfombra. Pronto sintió las consecuencias del duro golpe. Una palpitación y una ligera sensación de humedad se sentían en su mejilla derecha.

Perdió el balance para estamparse contra la dura pared. Su estado de shock solamente le permitió llevar su mano hacia la zona de su rostro afectaba… ¿A caso Yuriy, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida, lo había golpeado por el estúpido _enano_ bicolor? Absorto en el pensamiento repentino, únicamente sintió ser levantado abruptamente por la solapa para estrellarlo de nueva cuenta contra la pared.

Escuchó un ligero _crack_, seguramente producto del duro golpe de su cráneo contra el concreto.

— En este preciso momento me vas a decir que le hiciste a Kai, bastardo — siseó Yuriy aún con las manos empuñadas en la prenda de Bryan.

Sin querer miró en esos diamantes… Había rabia y quizá odio hacia él, ¿a caso era eso lo que provocaba _una puta_ como Hiwatari? Porque no podía encontrar otro calificativo que le sentara mejor al infeliz. No podía parpadear y sinceramente no podía mostrar todo el odio acumulado hacia el bicolor delante de Yuriy, no ante la misma expresión que él quería realizar.

El pelirrojo volvió a lanzar con fuerza a su "_amigo_" contra la pared, lo único que quería saber era lo que le había hecho a su precioso bicolor…

— Responde, bastardo de mierda — volvió a decir mientras su garganta exigía una explosión de voz más fuerte.

Viendo la situación, Spencer decidió intervenir, eso no iba a ser nada bueno para esos dos "_amigos_".

— Yuriy, cálmate — incitó el rubio ruso.

— ¡¿Quieres que me calme? ¡Cómo chingados quieres que me calme! Si llego a mi departamento y lo encuentro como si fuera un motel para putas sadomasoquistas y, encima de todo, a mi novio semidesnudo con tus pinches manos sobre él y a este pendejo — azotó una vez más a Bryan contra la pared — burlándose de él… — sí, Yuriy estaba furioso.

Sin más llevó su rodilla a colisionar contra el estómago de Bryan, provocando que el afectado se retorciera buscando mitigar el dolor en su abdomen.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — y seguido de las palabras una golpe más en la cabeza para el pelilavanda.

Sin aire para responder a la agresión verbal y sin oportunidad para contraatacar, Bryan cayó de rodillas al piso…

Spencer e Ian hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detener los continuos ataques del pelirrojo, sin duda su fuerza bruta era una de las muchas razones por las que la Abadía Valkov prefirió tenerlo de su lado. Siseando maldiciones y jurando venganza contra no sabía exactamente qué, fue arrojado contra el piso para detener la golpiza que le propinaba al pelilavanda.

— ¿Kai? — esa voz femenina interrumpió la lucha y cuchicheo de todos.

Hilary se encontraba revisando al bicolor. Afortunadamente para él, la castaña había decidido estudiar medicina, deseaba ser una gran pediatra algún día, y estaba en el camino correcto para alcanzar sus sueños.

Yuriy corrió al lado de la chica y de su novio, fuerza era lo que le sobraba para deshacerse de Ian y Spencer.

— _¿Está bien?_ — preguntó angustiado.

Aunque Yuriy no había convivido lo suficiente con los japoneses, había escuchado hablar lo suficiente de ellos como para saber que: Tyson ahora figuraba como el titular del Dojo luego de que su abuelo se esguinzara el tobillo en un intento por maniobrar su espada de madera en movimientos con '_onda_'; Rei vivía en Japón y había iniciado un negocio de postres finos junto a Max, claro, el chino estudiando gastronomía y Max administración de empresas; Kenny tenía una beca completa para iniciar sus estudios de postgrado en la universidad, además de ofrecerle un puesto como asistente de un famoso catedrático en informática; y por supuesto, que Hilary deseaba ser una excelente pediatra, por lo que había iniciado sus estudios en la medicina general.

Esa era la maldita razón por la que ellos estaban allí, porque todos los días escuchaba a su bicolor hablar de ellos, veía su mirada perdida entre recuerdos de la adolescencia y memorias felices… Es por esa estúpida razón que había decidido darle la sorpresa a Kai, quería verlo sonreír, quería que le regalara una sonrisa sincera fuera de la lujuria, del cinismo o el sarcasmo.

**-o-**

Apenas llegó a su apartamento se dejó caer en el piso, recargó su cabeza en el asiento del sillón. Cerró los ojos y suspiró en frustración. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Yuriy lo golpeara de esa manera? Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia su mejilla más afectada, seguramente para esos momentos comenzaba a formarse un hematoma totalmente desagradable a la vista, quizá nauseabundo. Su cabeza lidiaba con los pensamientos y deseos de muerte para el maldito que le había robado el amor de su vida.

Se sentía tan estúpido pensando como colegiala en temporada de celo, pero ésa era la verdad. Siempre había tenido sentimientos por el pelirrojo y justo cuando había encontrado la palabra para esos sentimientos y había tomado la decisión de declarársele, Kai apareció para arruinarlo todo.

Aún recordaba las palabras que había empleado Yuriy para definir las sensaciones en su organismo y mente: _"No es otra cosa más que amor del bueno"_ justo las mismas palabras con las que mismo se auto explicó.

En un inicio había aceptado la relación de Yuriy y Kai, porque mientras el pelirrojo fuera feliz, él podría seguir adelante. Sin embargo las cosas no funcionaron así de simples. Poco a poco cayó en cuenta que su amor era algo más profundo y que exigía por completo al pelirrojo de ojos azules. Bryan _necesitaba_ a Ivanov.

Fue así como se fue convirtiendo en el celoso y amargado amigo protector que a cualquier falla de Hiwatari amenazaba con meterse en medio de la relación, claro que había deseado que algunas de esas discusiones terminaran en consuelos _encamados_, pero el estúpido del pelirrojo _quería_ serle fiel al bicolor.

Maldijo mientras cerraba los ojos, lo último que necesitaba era estar pensando en ese par de bastardos, porque justo en esos momentos odiaba a Ivanov. Luego de un tiempo en el que casi se quedó dormido, decidió que era tiempo de deshacerse de la sangre en su mejilla, ya había tenido suficiente de rojo por el día de hoy. Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a tomar un baño, necesitaba pensar qué iba a hacer para recuperar a Yuriy y sacar definitivamente de la jugada a Hiwatari.

**-o-**

Finalmente había despedido a los japoneses. Seguramente para esos momentos ya estaban llegando al hotel que les había reservado. Yuriy se había desvivido por ofrecerles los mejor en su tierra, incluso podría decirse que tardó meses para poder lograr que todo coincidiera con su cumpleaños, ¿qué mejor regalo que ver feliz al amor de tu vida? Nada y por eso había hecho todo lo posible por traer a los japoneses, porque, aunque Kai lo negara, ellos eran su familia.

Ahora sólo podía contemplar a su bicolor dormido en su habitación. Aún tenía un poco de fiebre, pero al menos había dejado de quejarse…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Hilary estaba revisando a su amigo, tenía fiebre y un sin fin de marcas en el cuerpo, producto de las cuerdas que habían sido utilizadas en la sesión fotográfica. Yuriy estaba furioso, nadie lo había podido detener cuando su puño hizo contacto con el ojo izquierdo de Spencer o cuando lanzó una patada que derribó a Ian. No fue hasta que escuchó un gruñido de dolor que se detuvo, y fue únicamente porque ese gruñido había provenido de Kai.

El bicolor tenía un kinogashi azul marino puesto, el pelirrojo enseguida lo reconoció, esa prenda pertenecía a Spencer y era precisamente la que Kai había recogido el día anterior de la tintorería. Hilary le comunicó entonces el motivo por el que Kai temblaba mucho y gruñía en dolor. Al parecer el bicolor ya no soportaba más el dolor en su miembro. Para su desfortuna, todas las ataduras habían conseguido poner al borde cada uno de los puntos más vulnerables de su piel, ni qué decir de su pene. Estaba totalmente erecto, era como si no pudiera soportar más con la sensación se sangre bombeando velozmente através de él.

La castaña informó entonces que Kai no podía soportar el dolor que estaba en su miembro, necesitaba vaciarse en ese momento. Yuriy no necesitó más, sin cuidado de los presentes, retiró el kinogashi que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Kai, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del estado de su bicolor, pero por ahora sólo debía centrarse en ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

De repente sintió una brisa que golpeó toda su piel y unas manos que comenzaban a acercarlo a otro cuerpo. Su mente giraba entre imágenes del pasado y sensaciones placenteramente dolorosas. Sus labios capturados por unos suaves y húmedos. Intentó protestar para de pronto sentir una intrusa inspeccionando con parsimonia el interior de su boca. Era un sabor dulce y embriagante, quizá podría compararlo con el anís. Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y cuello atrayéndolo a una piel tersa, se tensó por unos instantes, no quería que lo tocaran, no quería que le quitaran sus dedos.

Notó cierta tensión y forcejeo, pero no le importó, retiró sus labios de los ajenos para trazar un camino de besos desde la mandíbula hasta detrás de la oreja izquierda, descendió unos milímetros para detenerse en un punto sensible del bicolor, descubierto en una de sus primeras veces haciendo el amor. Kai siempre había rechazado el contacto físico en su juventud y cuando iniciaron su relación había sido un tanto complicado poder comenzar alguna sesión de caricias. De a poco encontró que justo tras la oreja unos milímetros abajo Kai tendía a relajarse y dejar de luchar porque soltaran el agarre, se había dado cuenta que besar, lamer, morder y succionar ese punto le daba cierto control sobre la histeria del bicolor, gracias a ese punto lograba cierto control y dominio sobre Kai.

Pronto la lucha fue cediendo, no sabía porqué ese punto le causaba una sensación de debilidad en todo su organismo, era como si la fuerza para retorcerse se acabara, ese punto y esos movimientos realizados por los labios y lengua de la persona que lo sujetaban hacían que se volviera vulnerable y cooperativo.

Yuriy estaba hecho, ese intento por alejarlo se había ido, ahora sólo tenía poco tiempo para lograr su cometido. Trazó su camino de regreso hacia los labios de su bicolor, unos cuando gemidos ahogados y se preparó para lo siguiente.

No sabían si mirar o simplemente darse la vuelta e irse. Cuando escucharon decir a Hilary que Kai necesitaba correrse, creyeron que el pelirrojo lo iba a hacer en ese instante, pero lo que nunca pasó por sus cabezas es que Yuriy lo haría delante de ellos. Sólo vieron cómo atacó sin miramientos los labios de su amigo y cómo mágicamente había detenido su lucha. Ahora escuchaban algunos gemidos atorados en la garganta. Las mejillas acaloradas luchando por calmarse y colocar las manos intentado detener las imágenes de esos dos que les llegaban al cerebro…

Spencer e Ian sabían que por tratarse de Hiwatari, Yuriy era capaz de hacer cualquier locura, así fuera pedirle matrimonio en el Monte Everest o bien haciéndole el amor delante de sus mejores amigos. Lo único honorable que pudieron hacer fue arrastrar a los japoneses fuera del departamento.

El temblor y la lucha habían disminuido considerablemente, era momento de ayudarlo a vaciarse. Se separó por unos momentos de esos tentadores labios y miró directamente en esos rubíes… Sí, amaba ese par de rojizas piedras preciosas, no había iguales en el universo; aunque hubiera deseado no verlas tan apagadas y temerosas en esos momentos. Deslizó sus dedos entre las finas hebras en tonalidades azules. Con ello logró despejar un poco la frente de Kai, viendo cómo la cabeza iba de un lado a otro por la falta de fuerza en el cuello.

Sentía el vaho escapar por entre sus labios, sentía frío y dolor, sólo deseaba poder detenerlo sin que la persona frente a sí lo tocara. En el fondo sabía que no le haría daño, pero una parte de su mente le decía que corriera, que huyera lo más pronto posible de lo contrario vería su propia sangre derramarse. Sabía que debía levantarse, mas la fuerza se había ido desde hacía mucho rato y sólo le quedaba esperar y rezar porque no le hicieran nada, él no tenía la culpa de que su abuelo tuviera tanto poder sobre ellos.

Levantó al bicolor sin mucho esfuerzo y lo depositó en el sillón que estaba arrinconado al fondo de la sala. A Kai le faltaba poco para llegar al climax y si lo conocía bien debía ayudarlo ahora si no quería que el dolor lo acompañara por algunos días. Encima de él, capturó con maestría sus labios y llevó una de sus manos a la cadera contraria para sostenerlo con fuerza, mientras que la otra encontró el pene erecto del bicolor. Sus piernas entre las del contrario evitaban algún intento por escapar, ahora tenía absoluto dominio sobre Kai.

Sintió que lo levantaban y lo llevaban a otro lugar, sólo esperaba que no fuera el lugar con el cual habían amenazado con anterioridad, si había algo que detestaba era la sangre y más aún si provenía de su propio cuerpo. Sintió una superficie suave tocar su espalda desnuda y un cuerpo sobre él. No había espacio para luchar, lo tenían bajo dominio total… Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando una mano tocó su doliente erección, sólo pedía reunir un poco de fuerza quizá podría hacer algo más, pero su cuerpo cansado, tambaleante y relajado no lo quería así… La manó comenzó la labor de ascender y descender cuán largo el miembro, plasmando con la mano sensaciones conocidas y placenteras…

Sintió que los tímidos labios querían corresponder, no sabía porqué no actuaba, ¿a caso le tenía miedo después de tanto tiempo? Sabía que en los últimos meses había estado actuando un poco más agresivo de iniciar el cortejo previo, pero no debía afectar tanto o ¿sí? ¿Qué le habían hecho esos bastardos para que actuara así? Gruñó al recordar el motivo por el cuál su bicolor se encontraba sufriendo, mas ya no importaba arreglaría el problema ahora.

Los labios que capturaban los suyos hacían un magnífico trabajo distrayéndolo de su dolor, el miedo que lo había invadido en un principio se iba yendo conforme a las sensaciones placenteras llegaban a su cuerpo. La mano se movía rítmicamente indicando que había fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, era como un masaje que le ayudaba al liberarse del dolor conforme se levantaba más. Estaba a punto de dejar salir esa blanquecina y líquida semilla… Cada dígito tocaba con maestría cada punto de extrema sensibilidad, no entendía cómo es que era posible que su pene fuera más sensible en unas partes que en otras, quizá era como el mismo cuerpo. A punto de llegar una vez más a la cimax del placer un pequeño apretón lo detuvo. Lanzó un gruñido en queja, ya había comenzado a olvidar las cosas que le molestaban e iniciaba a disfrutar el momento…

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos, era el mismo Kai de siempre, ya no había temor ni dolor, únicamente había deseo y pasión…

— Quería besarte — se acercó a su rostro y se rindió ante sus labios.

Se separaron por unos instantes para tomar aire agotado por la entrega…

— Te amo, Kai — siempre era lo mismo, Ivanov siempre le repetía esas dos palabras que de alguna manera le hacían enrojecerse y querer salir corriendo por la sensación de felicidad.

— Yuriy — alcanzó a decir antes de que una oleada de dolor y gemidos lo embargaran de nuevo.

El pelirrojo estaba asombrado, por primera vez en años Kai lo había llamado por su nombre… Con regularidad lo llamaba _idiota_, _estúpido_, _imbécil_, entre otros _cariñosos _apodos. En el fondo sabía que el bicolor no era de esas personas que iban mostrando su afecto en público. En un inicio creyó que era porque en verdad Kai no lo amaba, pero con el tiempo aprendió que para su novio no era sencillo decir palabras de afecto, por aquella razón jamás había pronunciado su nombre fuera de los ámbitos formales, porque cada vez que lo intentaba era verlo sonrojarse, ciertamente le parecía lindo.

Ahora escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios suaves, rojizos e hinchados le habían encendido un instinto desconocido en él… Las manos que habían comenzado a forcejear de nuevo en un intento por ganarle a la sensación de calosfrío fueron reunidas para sujetarlas con una sola mano del pelirrojo…

Sus manos capturadas sobre su cabeza le hicieron sentir un dulce choque de corriente eléctrica que recorrió su columna vertebral… Sentía miedo de no poder luchar más, aunque la excitación de saberse inmóvil lograron liberarle un poco más de adrenalina.

Volvió a su tarea que había abandonado por unos instantes, era momento de llegar al fondo de todo. Sujetó con mayor fuerza el miembro de su compañero de vida, lo estrujó unas cuantas veces para despertar de nuevo esa sensación de ascenso. Presionando con diferente fuerza cada uno de sus dedos logró que el miembro se pusiera rígido como un obelisco. De pronto plantó un beso súbito en los labios y soltó las manos que sujetaba, en un rápido movimiento llevó su rostro a enfrentar ese delicioso órgano.

Sintió la libertad en sus muñecas de nuevo para enseguida sentir una húmeda sensación en su miembro. Era suave y recia, logrando colocarlo al límite de sus emociones. Gemidos, gruñidos y gritos ahogados escapaban ante cada recorrido y envolvimiento húmedos. La suavidad y aspereza que constantemente hacían presa a su hombría terminaron por crisparle los nervios logrando una sensación tan placentera que su cuerpo no podía soportar sin liberar unas cuantas lágrimas de placer…

Un grito con su nombre y unas cuantas lágrimas acompañaron la expulsión de su semen. Bebió con deleite cada gota del perfecto elixir. Sintió la tensión llegar al límite para luego ser reemplazada con la sensación de relajamiento…

**-o-**

Escucharon algunos sonidos perturbadores antes de escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo a todo pulmón… Siempre creyeron que la relación de los dos era intensa, hubieran deseado no llegar a constatarlo.

Spencer largó un suspiro, ahora podían volver para recoger todo allí. Al entrar sólo pudieron ver a Yuriy cargando el cuerpo desnudo del bicolor, al parecer lo llevaba a su recámara, sólo esperaban que no fuera para terminar la labor que había iniciado hacía unos minutos, la única buena señal es que aún estaba vestido el pelirrojo.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Acomodó una vez más las sábanas que cubrían a Kai, tocó su frente para corroborar que la fiebre fuera en descenso gracias a las compresas de agua fría. Debido a la sobredosis en la droga no podía hacer uso de algún medicamento que ayudara con la hipertermia.

Apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Caminó por el pequeño pasillo para llegar a la sala donde dos personas intentaban poner orden al desbarajuste que habían hecho.

— ¿Y bien? — habló luego de aclararse la garganta para ganar la atención de su par de _"amigos"._

— Yuriy… — intentó Spencer para ser cortado abruptamente.

— Quiero saber porqué lo hicieron… —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Gato-negro-13**, **GabZ**, **rurouni kai**,** Bermellon**,** Neko-Akira-chan**,** DERRBALAAM**,** Suly**, **lintu asakura** y** Hiwatari neko neko **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	4. IV

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Pídeme un deseo y te daré el doble..._

* * *

-oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**IV**

No podía conciliar el sueño. Hacía una hora se había envuelto entre las sábanas con el objetivo de dormir y poder descansar para el día siguiente, día de trabajo. Había gastado dos días en una estúpida situación. Aún recordaba la cara de Hiwatari, un rostro derrotado, doblegado a la voluntad de las cuerdas. Sin querer curvó sus labios en unas sonrisa burlesca. ¡Cómo había amado la cara del estúpido bicolor! Era tan sensual el madito que probablemente no se daba cuenta ni él mismo. Se relamió los labios imaginando ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, probar no sería malo ¿o sí?

Cerró los ojos relajado consiguiendo así caer en un profundo pero placentero sueño…

**-o-**

Spencer e Ian por fin habían logrado sacar todas sus _'herramientas'_ de trabajo de su departamento. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, todas esas cosas que habían traído con ellos eran un tanto ¿aterradoras? No que Yuriy Ivanov no tuviese sus fantasías _'exóticas'_, pero ver todo aquello junto había sido demasiado (bajo esas circunstancias, por supuesto).

Su _'amigo'_ Spencer había intentado explicarle el porqué de su presencia en el departamento con todos sus artilugios, al parecer Bryan lo _'quería'_ tanto que había decido darle un regalo _especial _y habiendo descubierto las fotografías sobre Kinbaku le había dado la idea de unas fotografías de Kai como modelo en tan _'refinado'_ arte.

Ian había agregado en su defensa que ellos sólo habían recibido el pago por adelantado, _"pagado y entregado"_ era su lema después de todo. Ian tenía un valor profundo por el dinero, más que por la amistad, eso había quedado demostrado. Lo que puso a prueba su autocontrol fue el enterarse del _'accidente'_ con la dosis de la droga que utilizaron en su bicolor. Intentó estrangular a Ian y lo hubiese logrado de no ser por Spencer, también poseía una fuerza extraordinaria, la cual resultó bastante efectiva.

Maldijo mil veces, ahora tenía que pasar su cumpleaños sin regalo _'especial'_ y lo peor es que su bicolor ahora estaba semiinconsciente murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama, necesitaba cambiar nuevamente el lienzo húmedo que intentaba bajar la fiebre de Kai. Llegó hasta el lavabo del baño, abrió el grifo y dejó que el lienzo se empapara con agua fría; luego cerró el flujo del agua y exprimió el exceso de la misma. Caminó silenciosamente hasta la cama y colocó de nueva cuenta el lienzo sobre la frente del bicolor.

Sintió una caricia gélida en su frente. Su cuerpo ardía y las memorias seguían golpeando su frágil mente. Deseaba poder salir de esa sensación de letargo. Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió que sus párpados le concedieran ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Unos brillantes rubíes encontraron a los diamantes azules…

— Yuriy… —susurró con esfuerzo.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama a su lado, recargó su espalda en la cabecera y atrajo a Hiwatari hacia sí, colocando la cabeza del bicolor en su regazo. Se veían sin decir palabras…

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — rompió la atmósfera silenciosa.

— Me siento como si me hubieras violado — sonrió ante su propio comentario.

Yuriy imitó el gesto. Kai siempre le había comentado que el pelirrojo era un pervertido y éste no quiso creerlo hasta aquel día en el que tuvieron una ronda de encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo por todo el departamento. Ese día perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces habían alcanzado la cúspide del placer. Al final de sus rondas Kai le sonrió y le dijo que se sentía _violado_, pues supuestamente todo había sido culpa del pelirrojo y sus deseos insaciables. Claro, habían sido sus primeras experiencias juntos. Desde entonces la frase continuó repitiéndose en diversas ocasiones.

Agrandó su sonrisa al recordar los gritos y gemidos que eran emitidos por ambos cada que hacían el amor. Al menos su mente se divertiría pues su cuerpo tendría que sufrir de abstinencia el día de _su_ cumpleaños, pues apenas el bicolor emitió su respuesta volvió a hundirse en la inconciencia.

Suspiró y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su amado mientras su mente comenzaba una fiesta de recuerdos…

**-o-**

Había sido un día de lo más cansado. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana para llegar a las siete al trabajo no era precisamente divertido. Tampoco era emocionante cuidar los secretos cosmetológicos de un montón de mujeres con máscaras de payaso fuera del show… Así era, las mujeres no eran los suyo, claro está, pero pese a todo sabía reconocer la belleza en las féminas, sin embargo las mujeres que veía a diario desfilar durante sus turnos eran de lo más tedioso, le hacía odiar el maquillaje sobre los rostros; Bryan era partidario de lo natural…

Era su turno de dormir un par de horas, su compañero, Sasha, daría un rondín por entre los pasillos ahora que era media tarde. Se acurrucó en el catre dentro de la pequeña oficina designada al área de seguridad y prontamente su mente se trasladó al mundo de los sueños.

**-o-**

Una luz tenue se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación, al parecer el día sería bastante claro en San Petesburgo y pintaba un buen día para él. Al despertar había sentido unos brazos aprisionando su cuerpo, no fue difícil imaginar que se trataba de su pelirrojo. Sonrió al percatarse de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Ivanov, junto a éste no hacían falta mantas que cubrieran sus cuerpos, era suficiente estar el uno cerca del otro.

Se agazapo un poco más y respiró el aroma de Yuriy, un aroma que no tenía comparación alguna, el suave aroma a roble con toque especiado era suficiente para encender sus sentidos al máximo. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, llevó su rostro hasta el del pelirrojo y sus labios capturaron los contrarios logrando despertar al dueño de ellos.

Sintió una dulce sensación en sus labios, no fue difícil figurar que esa deliciosa sensación no era otra que los labios de su bicolor sobre los suyos. Sin abrir los ojos, pero consciente de lo que hacía, abrazó el cuerpo de Kai atrayéndolo hacia el suyo. Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían sentado ya sobre la cama intentando no romper el beso ferviente que compartían.

El pijama de seda rojo vino de Kai hacía juego con el azul noche de Yuriy, ambas vestimentas eran iguales en la demás apariencia: pantalón holgado y camisola abotonada de manga larga; era unos lindos pijamas, sin embargo no eran muy apreciados cuando de entrar en calor se trataba. Los brazos de Ivanov brindaban soporte por la espalda al bicolor mientras que éste se abrazaba por el dorso para mantener el equilibrio, simplemente por la razón de su escasa fuerza debido a las circunstancias de las cuales Hiwatari no se había preocupado en ahondar.

La desesperación por tenerse el uno al otro creció y en cuestión de segundos el beso se rompió únicamente para tomar aire, mirarse a los ojos y comenzar el juego de desabrochar la camisola del contrario. Las manos desabotonaban con maestría y prisa, el día anterior habían perdido la oportunidad de estar juntos, Yuriy lo sabía y no quería romper el momento mágico por ello. Ignoró cierta voz en su cabeza que le decía que se detuviera y verificara el estado de Kai, sin embargo otra voz insistía en que continuara, si Kai no se sentía bien, no hubiese lanzado el hechizo, ¿cierto?

Los labios del bicolor uniéndose a los suyos le decían que continuara, que el momento tenía que llegar con necesidad descomunal. Kai le daba ligeros mordiscos al pelirrojo en los labios con la intención de arrancar algunos gemidos que permitieran ganar terreno en la cavidad húmeda. Yuriy se resistió al principio, pero las manos desabotonando distraían la mitad de su cerebro, por lo que terminó derrotado y admitiendo la entrada de una intrusa juguetona para que explorara cada rincón de su boca.

Recordaba sus primeros juegos eróticos en los que cualquier pretexto era bueno para comenzar pasionales besos que continuaban en toqueteos en zonas erógenas y luego en cuerpos desnudos tendidos en la cama acurrucados cómodamente después de una animosa actividad mientras la noche y el cansancio los acogían.

La camisola azulada se deslizó por los hombros y brazos del pelirrojo permitiendo al bicolor repasar sus manos por todo él. Enseguida siguió la camisola de Kai, las manos repasaban con maestría los hombros, el pecho, la espalda, la cintura y viajaban hasta estrujar las nalgas de su perfecto bicolor… A la última acción sobrevino un gemido que le brindó la oportunidad de ser ahora él quien explorara aquella boca de fuego…

Kai llevó sus manos en forma defensiva hasta los hombros de Yuriy intentando alejarlo un poco debido a la ferocidad con la que atacaba el pelirrojo. Pronto su sentido de lucha se apagó cuando una ola de aturdimiento lo golpeó, sin embargo sólo fue motivo para que Yuriy tomara ventaja por completo. El bicolor no quería parar ahora, _necesitaba_ sentir al amor de su vida una vez más y no permitiría que una sensación pasajera lo detuviera.

Sin más Yuriy estrujó un poco más sus nalgas para luego llevar ambas manos hasta colocar su rostro entre ellas como si sostuviera algo preciado, aunque en la realidad así era. Besó pasionalmente hasta que el aliento se agotó, se separaron unos instantes para entreabrir los ojos y ver el deseo en los ojos del otro.

Sus pupilas dilatas debido a la sensación de adrenalina que iba en aumento y la respiración entrecortada que resonaba en la silenciosa habitación eran las señales que indicaban que no había manera de detenerse. En un movimiento brusco Yuriy obligó al bicolor a ponerse de pie para poder arrancarle los estorbosos pantalones holgados. Una vez que Kai estaba en pie el pelirrojo tiró del cinto que ayudaba a sujetar el pantalón sobre las caderas y dejó caer la fina tela dejando sólo la ropa interior del bicolor, sin más tomó el resorte de la última prenda y lo estiró un poco con el propósito de correrla.

Hiwatari ayudó en la labor de Yuriy levantando los pies acompasadamente logrando deshacerse de su molesta ropa. Ivanov no tardó mucho en imitar la acción en sí mismo. Ambos desnudos comenzaron las caricias codiciosas y los besos insaciables. A pesar del tiempo seguían descubriendo que sus roces siempre despertaban sensaciones nuevas.

La lucha por dominarse inició de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez la victoria la tenía Yuriy desde un principio, estando en mejores condiciones que Kai y desde que sentía un deseo inquebrantable de tomarlo a como diera lugar. En un rápido movimiento giró a Kai sobre su eje y lo colocó bocabajo con sólo sus codos y antebrazos de apoyo mientras su mano derecha rodeaba la cintura para hábilmente colar su mano en el sensible miembro que había sido olvidado momentáneamente y que ahora necesitaba atención. El cuerpo de Kai se arqueó y las rodillas sosteniendo la mitad de su peso se separaban la una de la otra debido a la caricia en su entrepierna.

Su respiración falló por instantes que le valieron esa debilidad para ahora estar a disposición de Ivanov. No negaría que le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse intimidado por el pervertido pelirrojo, después de todo era una faceta que le gustaba probar de vez en vez y aunque no habían llegado demasiado lejos en sus juegos sentía en ocasiones la necesidad de desbocarse. Gimió al sentir una mano ajena envolver su miembro y estrujarlo con impaciencia tortuosamente lenta, de arriba abajo viajaba aquella mano experta…

— Aah… — largó un suspiro al sentir aquella presión dolorosa y placentera.

— ¿Así te gusta, verdad? — le susurró al oído sensualmente delineando y mordisqueando el lóbulo mientras recargaba su pecho a la espalda del bicolor logrando recortar sus vías de escape.

— Yuriy… — escapó libremente de sus labios entre suspiros irregulares.

Aquella voz rasposa enmarcando su nombre era un toque mágico que lo excitó en sobremanera, ahora _necesitaba _escucharlo _más_…

— Te amo — cuchicheó a su oído una vez más para acelerar el ritmo que su mano ya había comenzado a imponer de manera instintiva.

Los gemidos y gritos ahogados hacían eco en la habitación, mas el nombre no emanaba de sus labios más. Frustrado restregó su miembro a las nalgas del bicolor, anunciándole que tenía algo más para él. Kai apretó sus ojitos cerrados saboreando el momento, no quería pronunciar su nombre, si lo hacía quizás se desmayaría del placer que le generaba pronunciarlo y que al escucharlo el pelirrojo perdiera la cabeza al grado de asfixiarlo en un beso ávido.

Mordió sus labios a fuerza para no seguir gimiendo y gritando con tanto vigor, estaba a punto de correrse… La sangre bombeaba a velocidad descomunal y la erección ya había llegado al tope, sólo hacía falta un poco más… Ese extra llegó sin preparación alguna cuando el miembro del pelirrojo se deslizó por aquella estrecha entrada con un poco de exasperación…

— Aaah… Yuriy.. — soltó sin poder evitarlo más.

Yuriy abrió grandemente los ojos en sorpresa y terminó por llegar hasta el fondo de su bicolor… Kai se tensó de inmediato, era casi imposible detener el vaivén de sus caderas, el movimiento de la diestra del pelirrojo no se había detenido y ahora sentía su duro miembro dentro de su ser… Sin remedio incitó a Yuriy a moverse dentro de él, no podía moverse demasiado, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

Y así el ir y el venir comenzaron de manera lenta disminuyendo la velocidad en la mano, ahora necesitaba reavivar el ritmo si quería que su miembro dejara de doler. Aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que sintió que Yuriy comenzaba a entender lo que necesitaba…

El bicolor bajo de sí exigía acción inmediata, acción que estaba renuente a dar en un principio y que al final accedió a dar sin más plegarias. No podía soportar más, la ceñida cavidad lograba dar espasmos que encendían su pene con una rapidez impresionante. Era como sentir que la entrada de Kai supiera lo que necesitaba para prenderse.

En menos de lo que pensaron Yuriy dio en el punto específico logrando que el bicolor derramara una gran cantidad de semen sobre la mano de su amante al tiempo que el pelirrojo daba sus últimas estocadas que su erguido miembro lograba dar ante la realización de las sensaciones. Vació su esencia por completo en el interior del Kai desbordándose ante la aceleración con la que había sido expulsada. La respiración se cortó en lo absoluto y los corazones se detuvieron en ese instante…

— Yuriy… — largó en un suspiro entrecortado — Te amo… — y allí ambos se desplomaron.

El pelirrojo terminó sobre el cuerpo del bicolor que al parecer había perdido la batalla contra la inconciencia y el agotamiento. Su corazón daba vuelcos de felicidad… Después de tanto tiempo Kai Hiwatari había dicho aquellas dos palabras que había creído perdidas en la memoria y conocimiento de su bicolor… No quería cerrar los ojos y perderse en un mar de sueños, quería seguir despierto para saber que todo había sido real y que no era una mera creación de su mente traviesa…

Sin embargo, al igual que Kai, también perdió la batalla, no sin antes depositar un beso en el hombro izquierdo de Kai susurrando un _"también te amo"_ para luego entregarse a los mandatos del dios Morfeo.

**-o-**

Estaba muerto. El trabajo, aunque sencillo, resultaba agotador. Se dejó caer en su espaciosa cama largando un suspiro en frustración. Todos los días al volver del trabajo era lo mismo: su cama vacía lo incitaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño; _solo_. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una noche placentera. Yuriy había logrado tocar hasta la última fibra de su ser. Ahora lo sabía.

Sin el pelirrojo a su lado sentía un vacío en el corazón. Deseaba tener entre sus brazos a ese pervertido. Claro, Bryan sabía de algunas ideas locas que llegaba a tener el otro ruso en su cabeza. En algunas noches en las que salían a beber a los bares, Yuriy le había confesado que deseaba experimentar algunas cosas durante el sexo con Kai. Bryan estaba excitado de sólo escuchar esas ideas en los labios del pelirrojo. Su voz soñadora y sensual narrando los escenarios más ardientes lograban un efecto único en él; la _necesidad _de _violar_ a Ivanov.

Recostado sobre la cama con los pies aún tocando el piso, llevó sus manos a la cara en señal de frustración. Cerró los ojos concentrado toda su fuerza para intentar remover de sus pensamientos a ese maldito pelirrojo. Es que ¡se sentía como esas fanáticas locas y necesitadas que buscan tener aunque sea un mechoncito de cabello de su artista favorito! ¡Sencillamente era ridículo!

Se sentía enfadado consigo mismo porque, si Yuriy se lo pidiera, él sería el amante que se mantiene oculto entre las sombras esperando que le den las migas de cariño que no pueden ser recogidas en el hogar.

— Estúpido Ivanov — maldijo por lo bajo.

No tenía caso seguir pensando en el pelirrojo, no lo atraería con el pensamiento. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia el baño, necesitaba un buen baño con agua tibia para relajar sus músculos, ya ni caso tenía el agua fría…

Desnudó su cuerpo y entró a la tina de baño y sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse de inmediato ante la cálida sensación del líquido mezclado con esencia de jengibre y eneldo. A su olfato también llegó aquel peculiar aroma que logró apaciguar sus pensamientos. Se perdió por momentos en los que su mente caía en la trampa del cansancio, aunque tal vez ahora era mera relajación.

Pasado un rato salió de la tina, quitó el corcho para desaguar, tomó la regadera de mano y comenzó a enjuagar el exceso aromático de las esencias. Al cerrar la corriente de agua, llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cabello y lo revolvió intentando eliminar el exceso de agua para enseguida tomar su toalla que reposaba sobre el toallero. Enroscó la tela sobre su cintura y tomó otra para retirar la humedad sobre su torso y cabello.

Al fin su cuerpo estaba seco y su cabello daba señales de comenzar el proceso de secado natural. Abandonó la habitación de baño ahora desnudo y caminó tranquilamente hasta su cajonera de donde extrajo sus ropas de dormir. Colocó unos boxers negros, su pantalón gris y una camiseta negra sin maga. Conforme con su vestimenta se deslizó por el pasillo pasando por la sala hasta llegar a su cocineta.

Del refrigerador extrajo una cerveza fría, la destapó sin más y tomó un trago largo. Hubiese preferido un poco de Vodka, pero en esos momentos no deseaba beber hasta perder la conciencia, cosa que pasaba al ingerir el líquido soviético.

Se volvió de nuevo a la sala, tomó asiento en el sofá y prendió el televisor con la esperanza de que hubiese algo que distrajera un poco más su mente. Treinta minutos después supo que sería inútil, Apagó el aparato, se levantó del sofá y… El timbre de su departamento sonó agudamente. Maldijo en silencio, colocó su tercer cerveza en la mesita de centro y caminó con pereza hasta la entrada de su morada.

La sorpresa lo golpeó al ver ante sus ojos al amor de su vida; Yuriy Ivanov…

Ciertamente no esperaba visitas, mucho menos si se trataba del pelirrojo que le había propinado aquel golpe que aún punzaba en su mejilla…

— Yuriy — fue todo lo que atinó decir.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — cuestionó.

Sin decir nada movió su cuerpo y permitió la entrada al amor de su vida. Su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente, hacía tiempo que Yuriy no lo visitaba, el pelirrojo apenas si tenía tiempo para trabajar estando cerca del mal nacido bicolor…

— ¿Puedo saber qué te trae por aquí? — articuló escondiendo las verdaderas emociones que le aquejaban.

— Vine para hablar contigo… — tomó asiento sin invitación previa — ¿Cerveza? — preguntó desviando la atención hacia la botella sobre la mesita de centro.

— Quería relajarme — fue su respuesta — ¿De qué quieres hablar? — siempre era fácil hablar con Ivanov cuando no se trataba de ellos.

— De lo que pasó en mi departamento… Con Kai — odió esas palabras.

— ¿Qué con ello? — probó con la indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — su voz sonaba más seria de lo que hubiese querido imaginar.

— A ti te gusta, ¿no? — fue su brillante respuesta.

El silencio embargó la habitación. Siendo amigos y habiendo sido criados en el mismo lugar, las palabras no siempre existían en de sus momentos fraternales…

— No me gusta… — dudó de su declaración — …así no… —susurró perdiendo la vista en el piso.

— ¿Ah, no? — alzó una ceja cuestionando dicha confesión.

— No — respondió con voz firme, pero todavía mirando al piso.

— ¿Entonces? —

Un minuto o una hora no hizo diferencia al escuchar la siguiente declaración…

— Bryan, hazme tuyo —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Bermellon**,** rurouni kai**,** Suly**,** Hiwatari neko neko**,** Nyu Oz Leonhart**,**Gato-negro-13** y **lexkai** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	5. V

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_No se trata de poseer un cuerpo, sino de compartir el corazón…_

* * *

-oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**V**

**-o-**

Era medio día cuando sus párpados tuvieron la osadía de abrirse. En verdad no quería tener que levantarse porque eso significaba que debía alejarse del bicolor y eso en verdad le molestaba siempre. El cuerpo de Kai era algo enigmático para él. La suavidad y firmeza de la que hacía gala, el dulce aroma que lograba despertar sentimientos desconocidos en él, la perfecta forma de cada uno de sus músculos, su suave cabello rebelde, sus perfectos ojos carmesí, cada centímetro que recordaba a detalle en su cabeza le parecía perfecto, no podía describirlo en otras palabras. Intentó removerse con cuidado de no despertar a Kai, pues aún debía estar cansado del último suceso y, por supuesto, de la estúpida fiebre.

La verdad le cayó de golpe, tenía asuntos que arreglar todavía: el trabajo y _cierto pelilavanda_. Se removió un poco más y logró levantarse sin molestar demasiado al bicolor. Se sentó el borde de la cama y restregó sus manos en la cara intentando desperezarse. Bostezó una vez más y se levantó con la intención de ir directo a la ducha cuando una mano tomando su muñeca lo detuvo. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada carmesí que lograba enloquecerlo…

— No te vayas… — susurró en un hilillo de voz.

Era obvio que estaba cansado y su súplica le pareció estremecedora. Tomó asiento de nuevo aún sin ser soltado por Kai.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello bicolor.

Kai parpadeaba cansado…

— No te vayas — se aflojó su agarre y sus ojos se cerraron.

Kai seguía débil del día anterior y por supuesto de la ronda amorosa con Yuriy. Sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Si algo odiaba Kai era la fiebre, pues ésta lo dejaba mal por algunos días. Ahora lo único que se le antojaba era quedarse en cama con el pelirrojo a su lado. Pero al abrir los ojos y verlo partir, su corazón dio un vuelco, no que nunca antes lo hubiera sentido, sino que ahora se sentía indefenso, además de recordar lo que hacía unas horas había dicho, las palabras hacían eco a través de su mente, lo sabía. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo había dicho esas palabras que creía perdidas en su lenguaje, mas allí estaban y al fin había podido expresarse ante el pellirrojo y por ese lado estaba feliz. Pidió suplicante que no se fuera, quería y deseaba estar a su lado por siempre.

Detestaba verlo a sí de frágil, no porque no le gustara protegerlo, por el contrario, sino que sabía que bicolor era un hombre fuerte y verlo doblegado por algo o _alguien_ más lo hacía enfurecer.

— No iré a ningún lado — aseguró mientras volvía su cuerpo aún desnudo a su lado.

Se abrazó como si la vida realmente dependiera de ello. Le gustaba esa sensación cálida, siempre era bueno saber que no estaba solo. El sueño comenzaba a ganarle de nuevo cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Maldijo, iba a tener problemas en el trabajo por faltar y además de eso alguien los interrumpía de su sueño. Kai no quería soltarlo porque tenía exactamente el mismo pensamiento del pelirrojo, pero era tanta la insistencia que con una mirada que decía "lo _siento_", Yuriy se levantó para atender. Tomó un bóxer de la cajonera y se los puso, luego sólo tomó una bata que hacía juego con su pijama y salió de la habitación. El golpeteo en la puerta comenzaba a irritarlo, regularmente nadie los buscaba con excepción de Spencer, Ian y _Bryan_… Pensando en éste último abrió la puerta del departamento con ira…

— ¡ ¿Qué demonios quieres, bastardo? ! —

Pero sorprendentemente no era Bryan, sino los amigos de Kai. Los había olvidado por completo. Comenzaba a maldecirse por haberlos invitado. Todo le había salido realmente mal. Un poco molesto los invitó a pasar, aunque pensando mejor las cosas podía aprovechar la ocasión. Uno a uno fueron adentrándose en el departamento. Los muebles estaban ya en el lugar que suponía iban, mas nadie quiso tomar asiento en los sillones recordando que en uno de ellos su amigo había sido _asaltado_ por el pelirrojo. Un sonrojo inevitable se mostró en las mejillas de todos, cosa que extrañó a Ivanov.

— ¿Se quedarán allí parados? — preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas.

Por respuesta sólo recibió un par de asentimientos vigorosos. Fue cuando cierto recuerdo llegó a su mente…

— Estamos bien así, gracias — habló Hilary.

— Como quieran — dijo de mala gana.

No estaba en su mejor humor, eso era definitivo. Primero porque su cumpleaños, el día anterior, había sido arruinado; segundo porque sus amigos habían decidido darle un _"regalo" "usando" _a su novio; tercero porque su novio cayó enfermo; y cuarto porque ahora que había decido quedarse en casa la mayor parte del tiempo para consentir a su bicolor, un grupo de amigos del mismo estaban allí. Exhaló exasperado.

— Los muebles fueron limpiados — informó con tono molesto.

A veces no entendía porqué la gente actuaba de esa manera, como si en verdad hacer el amor fuera algo pecaminoso. Y sí, Yuriy hablaba de hacer el amor porque eso era lo que hacía con Kai, no había duda, estaba seguro. El sexo nunca existió en su vida. La sexualidad siempre fue un tema que en verdad poco le importó en el pasado y ahora no era la excepción. Amaba al bicolor por su cabello alborotado, por su piel suave y sensible, por su inteligencia y sarcasmo, por sus ojos y su piedad que pocos conocían, en verdad amaba a Kai en todos los sentidos que se le podían ocurrir. Y el pelirrojo ahora sabía con toda certeza que su novio lo amaba en la misma medida y manera.

Si bien Kai no era un chico afectivo como los demás, no quería decir que no lo amara y el hecho de haber pronunciado esas palabras hacía unas horas no restaba mérito a sus votos. Kai lo amaba, lo sabía. Lo sabía porque el chico había dejado todo atrás por seguirlo y buscar juntos una vida tranquila; lo sabía porque su cuerpo lo demostraba y su mirada decían más que cualquier cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir sobre las frases cursis que utilizan las personas en etapas de enamoramiento; incluso sabía que Kai lo amaba por el hecho de soportar la infernal vida sin trabajar, aceptando el hecho de tener que permanecer en casa por no poder conseguir un empleo, puesto que si el bicolor hubiere querido, habría salido de Rusia para poder buscar algo mejor, pero no, se había confinado en un lugar en el cual sus posibilidades de crecimiento estaban limitadas… ¿Acaso eso no era amor? Kai sacrificó todo por él, respetó sus momentos difíciles en los que en ocasiones parecían ir las cosas en declive; se amaban y punto final.

Los demás comenzaron a sentarse con renuencia, evitando el sillón que sabían había sido el testigo del afecto de su amigo y su pareja. El pelirrojo sonrió cínico pensando en lo que harían si se enteraran que no había lugar en esa casa que no hubiese sido testigo de lo que era su amor y entrega, la cocina, la sala, el baño, la recámara, el estudio, el pasillo, el estacionamiento, el cuarto de lavado, incluso la pequeña bodega que compartían con la Señora Polavsky. Sonrió con sinceridad esta vez. No había nada que pudiera romper ese lazo que los unía, no hablaba sólo del cuerpo o de las coincidencias en sus gustos, sino de esas diferencias que los hacían pelear y reconciliarse de mil y una maneras. Dio la vuelta aún con la sonrisa impresa en el rostro…

— Iré a avisarle que están aquí — y diciendo aquello se alejó hacia su habitación.

Caminó con paso firme hasta su habitación en donde encontró al bicolor sentado al borde de la cama, desnudo. Su brillante piel le incitaba a acariciarla, a saborearla, a morderla. Si fuese por decisión de Yuriy elegiría permanecer adherido a ella, aunque poco faltaba para que fuera como su segunda piel.

— Debes tomar una ducha — se atrevió a emplear un tono burlesco.

Eso siempre le ayudaba a relajar las cosas con el bicolor. Sabía que Kai odiaba tocar esos temas que consideraba cursis, y precisamente aquellas dos pequeñas pero inmensas palabras eran algo que quizá el chico no quisiera recordar.

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó ignorando la sugerencia.

— Son tus amigos — informó.

Kai giró su rostro para encararse con el pelirrojo. Descrédito escrito en todo su rostro. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ellos estaban allí? ¿Esos amigos que jamás lo abandonaron incluso en los peores momentos? ¿Habían viajado desde tan lejos para estar con él? Miles de preguntas acongojaron su mente. Un sentimiento de alegría y a la vez de melancolía lo embargaron.

— No te preocupes, el_ gordito_ no ha tocado tu café — comentó despreocupado mientras comenzaba a recoger las sábanas regadas por la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — inquirió atarantado.

— ¿No es obvio? — pronunció con sorna — Vienen a visitarte, recuerda que a mí me dieron un ultimátum contigo, amenazaron con vigilarme de cerca — rió relajadamente.

— Tú… — fue lo único que atinó decir.

Sabía que la estadía de ese grupo de ruidosos sólo estaría allí si los llamaban. No que los chicos fueran ingratos ni nada por el estilo, sino que sabía que Voltaire los tenía bien vigilados y el hecho de que estuvieran allí significaba que habían sido traídos bajo la responsabilidad del pelirrojo…

— Apresúrate, no querrás que amenacen con tus galletitas de nuez — volvió a burlarse.

Sabía que Kai amaba su café cargado por las mañanas acompañado de unas ricas galletas de nuez revolcadas en azúcar glas y, claro está, del loco pelirrojo.

— Bastardo — gruñó molesto.

Odiaba que el pelirrojo conociera cada uno de sus gustos y manías, de defectos y virtudes. Era como si en verdad pudiera leer su mente y pudiera manipular su cuerpo. Yuriy podía leerlo como un libro abierto, un libro que no necesitaba marcas que le recordaran dónde debía leer o dónde debía detenerse porque Yuriy en realidad era el autor de las líneas de su vida, de su destino. A regañadientes intentó levantarse de la cómoda cama hasta que un dolor intenso en el fin de su espalda lo detuvo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el maldito pelirrojo había tocado el fondo. Caminar iba a ser un problema en los días siguientes. Maldijo por lo bajo. Le dolía bastante, mas no significaba que renegara de la acción que lo llevó a semejante consecuencia. Adoraba que Ivanov hiciera vibrar su cuerpo, que _abusara_ de la confianza que le había regalado y que tomara lo que _ya_ era suyo. Recordaba gratamente sus primeros intentos por despertar su vida sexual a lado de Yuriy. Sus temores, miedos, dudas, curiosidades, fantasías… Habían recorrido ya un gran camino en sus vidas, _juntos_. Amaba a Yuriy Ivanov, no había duda y jamás renegaría de su ahora existencia porque sólo por estar a su lado todo había valido la pena.

Burlón volteó a ver al bicolor en su intento por levantarse, escuchó el pequeño gruñido y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría. Se maldijo mentalmente emitiendo un gruñido para sí. Había lastimado a Kai en su última escena íntima. Se apresuró a ayudarle. El chico volvió a mostrar su renuencia a recibir asistencia, pero el pelirrojo simplemente lo ignoró. Le gustaba tener ese pequeño control sobre Kai pues le daba el derecho de decidir por él cuándo era suficiente de orgullo y cuándo era necesario hacer gala de recibir ayuda.

Rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho y besó rápidamente sus labios…

— Dejaras de ser tan obstinado — repitió la letanía infalible.

Una vez con un ritmo lento pero seguro lo acercó hasta el baño y lo depositó en la orilla de la tina de baño. El bicolor se aferró con fuerza, aunque escasa, que tenía para no resbalar. Yuriy abrió la llave de la regadera para comenzar a inundar la tina y revisó que la temperatura fuera la adecuada para su precioso bicolor. Sabía que no le gustaba el agua fría, mas tampoco tan caliente, el amor de su vida disfrutaba de la calidez que el agua templada podía ofrecer; además de eso, iba a compartir la ducha con el pelirrojo, no había punto gastar más calor cuando recibiría una dosis mucho más placentera.

— No intentes entrar tú solo, Hiwatari, — advirtió serio — iré a avisarle a tus guaruras — se mofó.

— ¡Maldito bastardo de mierda! — siseó lanzando una pequeña toalla blanca que tenía a su alcance.

Ivanov esquivó la _peligrosa_ toalla arrojada por el bicolor. Le encantaba ver aquella expresión de enfado falso disfrazando el regocijo de tener a su familia cerca, porque ese grupo de mocosos escandalosos y torpes eran la familia de Kai y por ende familiares suyos, aunque para su buena suerte más lejanos. Cerró la puerta del baño y abandonó la habitación. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la sala y vio el pequeño caos que esos tontos ya habían comenzado…

— … ¡Pero fue en aquél! — escuchó gritar a Tyson con exasperación.

— No, fue en éste — escuchó al rubiecito.

— Da igual, Yuriy dijo que ya los habían limpiado… — intervino Hilary.

— ¿Cómo pudo haberlos limpiado tan rápido? — cuestionó el campeón.

— Se llama tener práctica — respondió haciéndose notar.

Los chicos lo miraron un tanto asustados, ya habían conocido al pelirrojo bajo algunas no muy buenas circunstancias, como cuando Kai lo hacía enojar por el mero gusto. Tragaron saliva y la sudoración excesiva no se hizo esperar…

— Yuriy… — intentó no sonar temeroso Ray.

— Kai no puede atenderlos ahora, tendrán que esperar un rato… — previno.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió preocupado Tyson.

— Después de hacer el amor tienes que bañarte, ¿no? — preguntó con sorna — Y qué mejor que bañarte con el bastardo con el que te revolcaste… — caminó de largo hasta la cocina dejando a los otros sin palabras.

Miles de escenas pasaron por sus cabezas, aunque escenas inventadas nada más, probablemente sus mentes no daban para la realidad.

— En la cocina hay algo para que se preparen, sólo NO toquen el café y las galletas de nuez, Kai no es muy compartido con esas cosas — y diciendo aquello se volvió a la habitación.

Colocó el seguro de la puerta por mera precaución, estaba seguro que después de sus palabras aquellos inocentes no se atreverían a tocar siquiera la puerta, ah, amaba la efectividad de la sinceridad. Tomó las prendas adecuadas para luego del baño y toallas limpias del closet. Verificando que no le faltara nada entró al cuarto de baño.

— Eres tan obediente — se jactó.

— Eres un bastardo, si no fuera por tu estupidez ya estaría terminando — reclamó, aunque perdiendo el efecto por el tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas.

— Siempre tan optimista. — declaró sonriendo — Ven, la tina está lista — le ayudó a levantarse para ingresar al agua.

— Mal nacido — pronunció sintiéndose avergonzado.

No era la primera vez que Yuriy recurría a bañarlo. Sí, bañarlo. Quizá una extraña manera de disculparse por el daño hecho, aunque más lo tomaba como parte de su placer culpable. Ciertamente amaba sentir que el pelirrojo lo tocaba enjabonando su piel, eliminando el exceso de caricias preparando la piel para otras nuevas. Entraron al agua e Ivanov tomó asiento de inmediato jalando enseguida consigo al bicolor para sentarlo entre sus piernas. Lo rodeó con sus brazos depositando un beso en su hombro derecho… Kai se erizó ante la sublime caricia. Su piel era sensible y los labios de Ivanov eran como verdaderas caricias lascivas que le arrancaban la dignidad de la que tanto se jactaba, del orgullo que en ocasiones le aprisionaba.

Sin saber cómo empezó a sentir espuma cubriendo su cuerpo, su mente extasiada había ignorado el hecho de que el pelirrojo había puesto la loción burbujeante. Intentó removerse para posicionarse, mas encontró un brazo posesivo asegurando su cintura. Sin querer, el movimiento restregó su trasero contra el miembro de Ivanov. Yuriy sintió aquel roce accidental, pero que logró despertar aquella bestia interior. Sin pensar demasiado relamió el borde de la aurícula del bicolor logrando que el temblor generado le llevara a removerse un poco más. Amaba esos contactos breves y espontáneos, seguramente Kai también lo estaba disfrutando, de no haber sido así, habría protestado en lugar de ahogar un gemido placentero.

— Ah… — sus cuerdas vocales expresaron cuando una mano curiosa y suave rodeó su hombría — Detente… — intentó reprimir los sonoros sonidos que se atoraban en su garganta.

— Pero si te está gustando — afirmó sonriente.

Con sus manos temblorosas se aferró a la orilla de la bañera, mientras los dedos de sus pies se contorsionaban intentando detener esa exquisita sensación que llegaba hasta ellos y retornaba hasta la punta de su cabello. Sus orbes ocultas tras los párpados apretando firmemente como si con ello pudiera garantizar su estabilidad corporal y sus labios entreabriéndose para dejar resbalar los sonidos más excitantes que Yuriy había escuchado. El ritmo suave y parsimonioso fue olvidado aumentando así la velocidad y la rudeza de sus caricias…

— Ah… Yuriy… Ah… — entrecortaba sus quejas.

Sus piernas removiéndose intentado detener la sensación de abrupta lucidez en su miembro, acrecentando la fluidez de la sangre que bombeaba cada vez más veloz, faltaba poco para que su corazón se desbocara y su semen fuera expulsado… Estaba a punto de correrse cuando el movimiento se detuvo estrepitosamente apretando la puntita con las delicadas yemas de los dedos de Ivanov.

— Maldito… bastardo… — le permitió articular su elaborada respiración.

— Todavía no — besó su cuello con voracidad.

Trazó un camino de ida y vuelta por su cuello y nuca, espalda y hombros. Su piel siempre era deliciosa cuando se tornaba húmeda por la actividad que él mismo procuraba. El bicolor pataleó un poco debido a las deliciosas caricias de esos labios perfectos sobre su cuerpo, logrando más roces que inconscientemente estaba dando al pelirrojo. Y claro, Yuriy estaba sintiendo cada movimiento y era por ello que continuaba su juego. Deseaba abrirse paso en la entrada del bicolor y dejar su esencia allí, pero sabía que era demasiado para el perfecto cuerpo del chico en sus brazos, sin embargo no estaba mal jugar un poco con su propio autocontrol y el de Kai. Estaba seguro él también deseaba sentirlo dentro, jugando a entrar y salir… Ah, tendrían unos días bastante buenos porque el pelirrojo no pensaba aparecer en su trabajo en los próximos quince días… ¿No era perfecto ser el jefe de departamento?

— Me duele… — informó el bicolor.

Por un momento había olvidado que había dejado pendientes las caricias hacia el bicolor.

— No te preocupes, yo te ayudo, _querido _— su voz con sorna dejaba entre ver su verdadera naturaleza activada por el momento.

Amaba al bicolor, eso era seguro, mas no implicaba que el amor no pudiera expresarlo con sus más bajos instintos, aunque Kai no los consideraba bajos, sino primarios y necesarios… Alcanzó sus labios ayudándose de su mano libre girando ligeramente el rostro de su amado. Kai cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver nuevamente por tan salvaje emoción… Quería sentirlo más cerca, pero para ello necesitaba estar al cien por ciento su cuerpo, después de todo no era justo que sólo el gozara de la _bondad_ del pelirrojo,_ "para dar había que recibir"_ siempre se dijo… Y se mordió la lengua cuando el ritmo aparentemente olvidado se reanudó.

De arriba abajo, soltando y jalando, el ritmo era perfecto. Sus piernas abriéndose con la necesidad de liberar la presión que ya estaba llegando una vez más a su límite... Firme suavidad tocando con sus yemas reconociendo un poco más lo que había explorado con anterioridad. Apretando la base y rodeando la punta. La rigidez alcanzada era perfecta… Arriba abajo, soltando y jalando…

— ¡Yuriy! — arrastró su nombre en un grito extasiado liberando su semen bajo el agua en la palma de aquel bastardo.

Su cuerpo tenso se relajó hasta un punto peligroso, soltando la orilla de la bañera que había sido casi arrancada a dulce cariño, resbalando su figura entre aquellos brazos. El pelirrojo lo sostuvo con fuerza previniendo un ahogamiento seguro de haberlo soltado. Lo acomodó de nuevo entre sus piernas rodeando su torso…

— Sabes que te amo… — susurró sincero.

Repasó sus deseosos labios por aquella memorizada piel… Siempre era un gusto dar; claro, después le tocaría _recibir_… Tomó aquel guiñapo y comenzó a frotarlo… Sí, era un gusto compartir el baño…

**-o-**

La leche rusa no estaba mal y el pan negro los convenció. Sentados en _casi _todos los sillones degustaban lo que habían encontrado en la cocina de ese par. El silencio los cautivó degustando el pan ligero y delicioso…

— Mmm, qué rico — exclamó Tyson.

— No sabía que había pan tan delicioso en Rusia — expresó Ray.

— Deben comer muy rico todos los días — saboreó Kenny.

— Ya lo creo… — secundó Max.

— Y saludable… — continuó Hilary.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La verdad es que no sabían. Poco importaba ahora que desayunaban algo, pues habían abandonado el hotel en donde se hospedaban apara visitar a primera hora al bicolor. La preocupación era algo que se les daba con mucha facilidad, era natural preocuparse por un amigo en aprietos…

— ¡Yuriy!... — se escuchó a lo lejos.

Pan y leche abajo. Definitivamente debían aprender a no ser tan aprensivos con el bicolor, después de todo… ¿No estaba ya grandecito?

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

_Mil disculpas por el retraso e__n mis actualizaciones de mis historias y por su infinita paciencia para conmigo. Si quieren leer más de mi patética excusa, pasen a mi perfil al final en el apartado titulado __**Notas de Ayer y Hoy…**_

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **lintu asakura**, **GabZ**, **Lacryma Kismet**, **Suly Kuznetsov**,** lexkai **y** Zhena Hik** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	6. VI

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Ante el deseo de lo prohibido arde mi nívea piel…_

* * *

~oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo~

Por Kiray Himawari

**VI**

Estaban sentados en la sala ya. Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde aquel grito que les arrebató el apetito. Comenzaban a impacientarse por el mero hecho de saber que Kai podía estar siendo _ultrajado_ en ese preciso instante. Para ellos no era un secreto la clase de mente perversa que podía tener el pelirrojo. Aún podían recordar aquellos días en los que el bicolor dejaba de salir a sus paseos cotidianos debido a _cierto dolor_ al momento de caminar. Y aunque no habían sido testigos oculares, gracias a las fuerzas del destino, sí eran conscientes de que se trataba de las sesiones íntimas con el pelirrojo; bueno, las pruebas eran las visitas continuas del proctólogo que Yuriy había sugerido consultar, además de un sexólogo.

Aquellas acciones eran entre perturbadoras y tiernas. Vaya, perturbadoras, pues porque todo mundo sabe qué hace un proctólogo y un sexólogo, ahora que si se combinan, se puede intuir el resultado; y tiernas porque francamente no cualquier persona se preocupa por el bienestar físico y mental de su pareja. El mero hecho de pensar que se preocupaban por su sexualidad a tan temprana edad hablaba muy bien de ambos, en especial de Yuriy, quien había sugerido y exigido la consulta. Kai, por otro lado, era muy renuente debido a su costumbre de mantener alejadas a las personas de su intimidad, sin embargo ahora su intimidad estaba ligada a la de Yuriy y por el bien de la relación había que acceder un poco.

Fue en ese tiempo que decidieron irse a vivir juntos y fue entonces cuando iniciaron las emboscadas por parte de Voltaire, de allí la resolución de tomar un nuevo rumbo; _juntos_. Fue doloroso para ambos, aunque ciertamente había parecido más duro para Kai. El mero hecho de alejarse de sus únicos amigos sinceros no había sido del todo fácil, mas Yuriy estuvo allí para apoyarlo; para los chicos, probablemente el pelirrojo había sido el menos afectado, después de todo, había ido a parar a la misma ciudad que sus únicos amigos, así que el golpe más duro debía haber sido para el bicolor.

Kai pensaba totalmente diferente a sus amigos, puesto que Yuriy tuvo entonces que tomar la responsabilidad más grande; el pelirrojo debía ser el soporte para ambos en todos los aspectos imaginables. En efecto, el bicolor se había sumergido en una depresión debido a la falta de "_molesta"_ compañía, al hecho de saberse odiado por su único familiar vivo, comprender que no podría ayudar al pelirrojo con la economía y tener que lidiar con la ansiedad de _no_ hacer nada. Sí, para Kai, el pelirrojo había sufrido mucho más. Sin embargo, viéndolo desde un punto de vista muy lejano, como el de Bryan, se podía ver que en realidad ambos habían sufrido al por mayor, y también se podía retratar el duro esfuerzo que hicieron ambos por adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Quizá esa era la principal razón por la cual Bryan odiaba tanto al _"enano"_, lo odiaba porque era imperfectamente perfecto.

Pronto la puerta de la habitación de los anfitriones se abrió y por ella salió Yuriy, con su paso siempre firme y seguro…

— _Hilary_ — llamó sin poner atención a los demás.

— _Kai está bien, ¿verdad?_ — interrumpió Tyson.

Claro que a Tyson era al que más le preocupaban aquellos _"asuntos"_ por los cuales Kai gritaba, bueno, en realidad era debido su naturaleza más conservadora y, sobre todo, curiosa; para el japonés no era muy sano aquello de los _gritos_. Además se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos, amigo que había sufrido ya suficiente en la vida como para querer agregarle un poco más a su ya maltrecha situación.

— _Está bien, __**gordito**_— enfatizó la última palabra.

Ese apodo arrancó varias sonrisas entre los presentes. Si bien Tyson no era _gordo_, sí tenía fama de comer en sobre manera y por su puesto que también le costaba mantener la línea.

— _Escuchamos unos gritos_ — se adelantó a decir antes de que continuara la mofa.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, sí, recordaba tan bien aquellos gemidos y gritos que Kai lanzaba, siempre lograban encender su deseo por _más._ Adoraba tocar su cuerpo, reflejarse en sus orbes y sentir su presencia cerca, porque para Ivanov estar cerca de Kai era sinónimo de placer; incluso podía asegurar que el sólo percibir su esencia le provocaba un orgasmo.

— _¡Ah!_ — suspiró — _Kai es algo escandaloso, pero está bien… _— intentó no dar más detalles del asunto, por el momento — _Hilary, ¿podrías venir un momento? _— el pelirrojo adquirió un tono un poco más serio.

Los chicos guardaron silencio y miraron a la castaña mientras ésta seguía el rumbo que el pelirrojo indicaba.

**-o-**

Kai se sentía estúpido. Realmente estúpido. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, sinceramente era algo frustrante. Si bien el bicolor poseía en general gran salud, cuando llegaba el momento de enfermarse era realmente devastador. Justo ahora tenía un horrible dolor en los huesos y articulaciones, para él no era difícil intuir que era debido a la fiebre, siempre que se enfermaba era lo mismo: fiebre igual a dolor de huesos, articulaciones, cabeza y delirios (en caso de ser muy alta). Y si no fuera suficiente el estúpido malestar que le calaba, debía lidiar con su trasero dolorido. El simple hecho de recordar le valió un sonrojo inevitable. Pero el pelirrojo se las iba a apagar.

Cerró sus ojos y cubrió parte de su rostro con el antebrazo izquierdo. Estaba recostado en la cama esperando a que Ivanov regresara, había dicho que quería que Hilary le diera un vistazo luego de que notara que temblaba un poco. En verdad la fiebre había disminuido bastante, mas todavía había algo de hipertermia. Largó un suspiro y trató de relajarse. Las caricias, los besos, los susurros, la respiración golpeando suavemente su piel y esa esencia que embriagaba sus sentidos; solamente debía recurrir al recuerdo del pelirrojo para que todas sus dolencias desistieran y que su mente lograra concentrarse en la cosa más maravillosa que le había pasado.

Una pequeña oleada de malestar le hizo tiritar y moverse ligeramente, volviendo a sentir ese dolor tan incómodo. Siseó un poco como si con ello lograra aminorar la molestia. Entreabrió un poco las piernas, aflojando un poco la postura que había mantenido tensa, esta acción le ayudó a aminorar el dolorcillo. Largó otro suspiro antes de escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse para enseguida dar paso a Hilary y Yuriy; éste último explicando algunos detalles…

— …_No lo preparé bien, creo que le jodí el ano de nuevo… _— escuchar estas palabras emanando de los labios del pelirrojo le hizo sentir una molestia acompañada de vergüenza.

— ¡Estúpido, Ivanov! — siseó mientras intentaba levantarse.

Sin embargo el dolor sólo le permitió que se pusiera en pie para enseguida flaquear y caer sobre el colchón. Yuriy al notar esta acción corrió en su auxilio.

— Te dije que no te levantaras — le recriminó.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — su tono de voz le hacía sonar peligroso.

— No te preparé y te duele el ano, quiero que Hilary te revise… —

— ¡ ¿Estás loco? ! — gritó mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo.

— No me gusta que te sientas dolorido, además Hilary estudia medicina, seguramente sabe lo que hace… —

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — intentó levantarse por sí mismo una vez más forcejeando con el pelirrojo que intentaba no dejarlo caer.

— _Eh… ¿chicos? _— Hilary habló logrando la atención de ambos.

El bicolor traía puesto unos pantalones de pijama holgados de color rojizo con el pecho desnudo, mientras que el pelirrojo portaba su pijama azul completa.

— _Deja de hacer berrinche, Hilary sólo te revisará, verá si todo está bien y no pasará nada, es tu amiga…_ — Ivanov repuso logrando sentar por fin a su pareja en la cama.

— _Maldito bastardo… _— siseó derrotado, agregando al gesto una mirada fulminante.

Contento con su logro, comenzó a explicarle a la castaña. Narró casi detalladamente lo sucedido hacía unas horas, su _"encuentro cercano"_, y cómo es que Kai había terminado con dolor y un pequeño sangrado en su recto. Hilary escuchó atenta, algo nerviosa por supuesto. El pelirrojo en verdad parecía preocupado, pues, según comentó, hacía tiempo que habían dejado de tener esos problemas con _esos_ asuntos. Fue entonces que Hilary intervino señalando que las molestias eran algo normal, siendo que Yuriy no había dilatado bien la entrada del bicolor y, dejándose llevar, lo penetró sin miramientos. Hillary, con autoridad médica, le pidió que fuera más cuidadoso, pues este tipo de acciones le podían traer problemas en el futuro, como lesiones que necesitarían cirugía.

El pelirrojo realmente se sintió asustado al saber que le podía causar daño a Kai, en verdad no deseaba lastimarlo, simplemente que se había dejado llevar. El bicolor, por otra parte, no sabía dónde esconder su rostro. Ya había sido bastante vergüenza que Yuriy le dijera todo lo que habían hecho y cómo, no obstante, se atrevió a pedirle que lo revisara. Afortunadamente Hillary desistió, viendo la incomodidad de su amigo, y optó por recomendar un ungüento que le ayudara a mitigar las molestias, además de evitar algún tipo de infección. Ivanov entonces le consultó si podía hacer uso de un ungüento antes sugerido, para la misma situación, a lo que la castaña asintió. Fue así que la peor vergüenza ocurrió…

**-o-**

Llevaban otros veinte minutos esperando a que alguien se apiadara de ellos y les dijera qué es lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no ocurrió nada, hasta que Hilary hizo su aparición de nuevo, con un rostro sonrojado.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Hilary?_ — inquirió Rei algo consternado.

— _Nada… yo… nada…_ — tomó asiento a su lado y llevó ambas manos a su rostro.

Los rusos podían ser algo… _desinhibidos…_

**~ [ o ] ~**

Enseguida de dar su aprobación el pelirrojo aprovechó la ocasión de un bicolor distraído para derribarlo bocabajo para respingar con soltura su trasero. El chico se removió incómodo y ruborizado, aún más cuando su novio decidió bajarle los pantalones exponiendo sus bonitas nalgas…

— ¡ ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ! — se retorció molesto.

— Voy a ponerte el ungüento — contestó serio.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Déjame en paz! — gritó intentando deshacerse del agarre.

Pero estando dolorido sólo consiguió que el pelirrojo se posicionara mejor…

— _Yuriy…_ — intentó la castaña cubriendo sus ojos para no ver _"de más"_.

— _¡Ah, deja de moverte! ¡Ni que no te gustara que te meta el dedo!_ — manifestó exasperado ante la renuencia de Kai, olvidando el idioma ruso por unos cuantos segundos.

Con aquella declaración y viendo la firme intención de Ivanov decidió abandonar la habitación. A veces ese par podía ser algo _peculiar_…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Suspiró cansada. Definitivamente necesitaba ir con un psicólogo, francamente ser médico podía ser una profesión demandante y compleja. Los chicos la miraron un poco más sin atreverse a preguntar. Además de que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para actuar, pues un par de minutos después Yuriy apareció con Kai. Éste parecía molesto y no le ayudaba mucho el tener que caminar con la asistencia del pelirrojo, que lo traía fuertemente asido por la cintura. Avanzaron despacio hasta llegar a la sala y tomar asiento en uno de los sillones. Ivanov le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado. Todos los chicos, excepto Hilary, los miraron inquisitivamente.

— _Saluda a tus amigos _— exigió el pelirrojo, como si en verdad estuviera lidiando con un niño.

— _Eres un bastardo…_ — el bicolor parecía no cansarse de maldecirlo.

— _Cuida tus modales, vinieron a verte, compórtate_ — en verdad le divertía mucho ver al chico molesto, más aún _"regañarlo_" delante de todos.

Kai lo miró directo a los ojos, su mirada expresando el desagrado que tenía por seguir sus instrucciones que sabía eran para burlarse de su mal carácter. Los amigos del bicolor guardaron silencio una vez más esperando a que alguien ganara la batalla de miradas. Sin mucha sorpresa, Yuriy sonrió cuando el bicolor desvió la vista hacia un lado. En realidad siempre era así. El más bajito de los rusos nunca podía ganar en una partida de miradas mortíferas cuando no tenía la razón; y en verdad Kai quería saludarlos, a su manera (claro está), pero no le gustaba para nada que alguien le dijera qué hacer.

— _¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? _— preguntó amable como siempre.

— _Pues… Vinimos a visitarte, ¿no es obvio?_ — contestó Tyson un tanto molesto por la actitud de Kai.

— _¿Por qué?_ — inquirió.

Su ceja derecha ligeramente alzada les podía decir que Kai en verdad no sabía el motivo de su visita. Según las palabras del bicolor, la gente no visita solamente porque sí a alguien, siempre había un motivo oculto, ya fuese bueno o malo.

— _Queríamos saber cómo estabas, qué ha sido de tu vida_ — respondió Max con su eterna sonrisa.

— _Les he enviado cartas hablando sobre ello_ — miró de reojo a Yuriy.

Algo que amaba en demasía de su pareja era la eterna paciencia que tenía para con él, las atenciones que dejaban de ser excusas para detalles efímeros y pasaban a ser hechos que marcaban a fuego la pasión que ambos sentían. El haber traído hasta aquí a sus excompañeros hablaba de lo mucho que Yuriy le prestaba atención. Incluso él mismo había comenzado a querer ignorar el hecho de extrañarlos, se reprendía siempre que se sorprendía pensado en los viejos tiempos, siempre resignándose a mirar sólo hacia el _"futuro"._

La nostalgia no era una emoción que le gustaba sentir. Era algo que le apretujaba el corazón y le hacía sentirse bastante mal, y en esos momentos era algo que no quería. Los recuerdos golpeando con lentitud su mente le decían que debía cerrar los ojos y rendirse. En los últimos meses se había estado sintiendo bastante cansado, decaído, incluso se atrevía a pensar en la palabra depresión. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Las miradas sobre él, un brazo rodeándole los hombros, un frío repentino, palabras al aire que eran emanadas por los labios de sus amigos lo atraparon en un estado letárgico…

Yuriy únicamente pudo observar cómo Kai iba quedándose dormido conforme a la plática se animaba. Sus respuestas cortas o monosilábicas reduciéndose a simples asentimientos y luego a nulas respuestas. Su cuerpo se relajó lo suficiente como para dejarse caer en el sofá recargando su cabeza en el regazo ajeno. El pelirrojo en ningún momento detuvo la plática, no tenía caso intentar reanimar al bicolor, necesitaba descansar después de todo lo que había pasado. Así que acarició una y otra vez su fino cabello, sintiendo cómo con cada movimiento el bicolor se dejaba envolver por el mundo de los sueños profundos.

Fue entonces el momento de cambiar el tema, según el punto de vista de Yuriy, de exponer las verdaderas razones por las cuales había mandado llamar a los _campeoncitos mundiales_. Kenny fue el primero en lanzar preguntas hacia el pelirrojo, preguntas tales como _¿cuál era la urgencia?, ¿Kai está bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ Ivanov comenzó a responder de manera regresiva.

¿Qué había pasado? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Con certeza podía decir que lo último que esperaba era ver a sus _"amigos"_ tocando a su bicolor. El sólo hecho de recordar cómo Spencer sujetaba al amor de su vida como si de un objeto se tratase, le hacía querer arrancarle los testículos a mano limpia, o sucia para que se le infectara. Gruñó un par de veces intentando reprimir imágenes mentales, odiaba tener que tener esos recuerdos de su bicolor desnudo y realmente asustado. Porque, por más que lo detestara, Kai había reflejado bastante temor cuando lo sujetó y mucha mayor renuencia cuando intentaba ayudarlo a correrse. Justo ahora sentía un fuerte rencor contra su mejor examigo; Bryan. Era seguro que tendría una charla con él, quería una explicación coherente del _porqué_ Kai estaba desnudo, excitado y asustado delante de esos tres, además de todas aquellas baratijas de prostíbulo sadomasoquista.

Max trató de animar al pelirrojo, diciéndole que quizá se había tratado de alguna broma; en realidad él mismo quería pensar que se había sido así, una broma de muy mal gusto, por cierto. El entrar a ese departamento con muy poca luz, veladoras negras por todos lados y, sobre todo, con su amigo desnudo le hizo pensar en el peor de los escenarios. Yuriy _estaba_ molesto, habían osado tocar, de manera literal y metafórica, algo sagrado, y ese _algo_ sagrado era Kai.

Al intentar responder al cuestionamiento si Kai estaba bien, guardó silencio por un rato. ¿Estaba bien? Repasando los hechos; Kai había tenido una fiebre muy alta, su pene había sufrido bastante al no poder correrse antes (si alguien podía entender ese dolor, debía saber lo mucho que podía llegar a perjudicar) y sin lugar a dudas el chico de orbes carmín había sufrido lo que parecía ser un episodio postraumático. Podía recordar el día en que Kai le había contado ese amargo episodio de su vida.

Tenía seis años, justo acababan de esfumarse como niebla sus padres y la soledad en aquella fría mansión no hacían las cosas más fáciles. Voltaire nunca había sido el típico abuelo que se supone es tierno y cariñoso, de hecho el viejo era el prototipo de anciano amargado y corrompido por el dinero; nada más nada menos. El anciano era un hombre poco paciente que había tenido la mala suerte de quedarse con la responsabilidad de un mocoso huérfano, aunque llevaba su propia sangre. Para Voltaire Kai no significó nada, nada hasta que sus negocios le obligaron a mirar más de cerca a su nieto.

Pequeño, solo y vulnerable. Y por supuesto, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Una mañana un grupo decidió secuestrar al pequeño, capturándolo en uno de los parques cercanos a la mansión. Al principio pensó que no sería una pérdida importante, mas le llevó poco recordar que era su único familiar con vida que probablemente merecía, o tenía que, ser heredero de la fortuna. Muy a su pesar comenzó a prestar atención a lo que los extorsionadores pedían. Estaba casi dispuesto a dar una gran cantidad de dinero para que le regresaron al bastardo ése, sin embargo los secuestradores no pedían dinero, estos hombres, si se les podía llamar así, pedían el cese de transacciones de la Corporación Hiwatari en San Petersburgo.

El viejo estaba furioso, porque no negaría que en ese lugar tenía muy buenos negocios en el mercado negro. Pasó una semana en la que los sujetos que tenían al bicolor habían empezado a sentir que la extorsión no funcionaría, mas en el último instante Voltaire accedió. Quién sabe si habrá sido por Kai o por tener más negocios en puertas, lo que importaba es que había obtenido de vuelta al pequeño. De ese punto débil fue donde nació la idea de enviarlo a la Abadía. Yuriy recordaba que esa maldita historia no había quedado en el pacto final entre esos bastardos, sino en la memoria del bicolor y esos días de infierno.

Había descubierto que el secuestro había sido mucho más traumático de lo que imaginaba cuando una noche mientras dormían el bicolor despertó alarmado, con las pupilas dilatadas y sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Yuriy había intentado calmarlo abrazándolo en ese entonces, mas le fue imposible contener la respuesta que tenía Kai. Pataleó con fuerza y lanzó sus puños a diestra y siniestra logrando que se formara un hematoma en la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo. Ese día, luego de que despertara del ensueño, el chico le había explicado que lo habían sometido a una serie de cuestionamientos que lo habían hecho sentirse el estorbo más grande del mundo, a sentirse solo; ya después ese sentimiento se convirtió en una realidad.

Llorando, también le narró el terror que sintió cuando le habían dicho que si su abuelo no cooperaba iban a tener que cortarle sus pequeños deditos, como parte de las negociaciones. Siendo pequeño e ingenuo había intentado escapar por la puerta más vigilada, lo que le valió ser encerrado sin comer por unos días. Sus orines y eses habían decorado la pequeña habitación de dos por dos metros (claro, cuando podía elegir no miarse en los pantalones), y pronto a la decoración del cuarto vino un hombre que le había enseñado a no gritar más, a permanecer quieto y sin rezongar. La bestia, mejor dicho, le dio una buena golpiza, rompiendo tres de sus frágiles costillas y esguinzándole la muñeca izquierda, además de amordazarlo y atarlo sobre un colchón sucio y enmohecido. Lloró, y mucho. Lloró como el niño perdido y desamparado que había sido en aquel entonces.

Observó detalladamente su rostro y quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Se había prometido cuidar a Kai como a la libertad misma y, sin embargo, había fallado terriblemente. Yuriy había permitido que Kai reviviera, aunque fueran sólo recuerdos, ese momento tan doloroso y traumático de su infancia. Si hubiese hecho la fiesta como todos los años, Bryan jamás se habría atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima, jamás habría pasado nada de todo lo que le aquejaba.

Su sangre hirvió en furia. Iba a matar a Bryan. Ese había sido su primer pensamiento, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa no era una solución, por lo cual desistió de la idea. Debía poner fin a aquel odio que Bryan le profesaba al bicolor, debía ponerle un fin a la amistad que tenía con el pelilavanda. Suspiró. Pronto se dio cuenta que había dejado de prestar atención a la plática con los amigos de Kai. Se disculpó y llevó en brazos al bicolor a su habitación. Se removió incómodo debido a la falta de la presencia que lograba devolverle la paz, pero en cuestión de minutos se acostumbró a la carencia de esa esencia viva. Yuriy procuró cubrirlo con una manta y salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta la sala y decidió hablar de la última preguntada dejada al aire.

— _Quiero que Kai se vaya…_ — soltó sin más rodeos.

**-o-**

Caminaba de vuelta a casa. El viento helado golpeaba contra su rostro sin pudor alguno quemando así su blanca tez. Su ceño fruncido sólo podía indicar que algo le molestaba, pero más allá de ese gesto, el aura a su alrededor era la que destilaba peligro…

— "¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Le di mi confianza, mi amor…" — eran las palabras que galopaban en su mente.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. En su pecho crecía un gran vacío que parecía querer absorberlo por completo. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta se hacía a sí mismo. ¿Por qué Kai jugaba con él? Yuriy le había dado todo, todo lo que tenía a su alcance y más. No parecía justo lo que pasaba. Se sentía realmente decepcionado. Sentía que todo por lo que en algún punto luchó se venía abajo. Su paso era lento, pesado. No quería llegar a casa. Era la primera vez en años que no quería volver y encontrarse con su perfecto rostro, encontrarse con unos rubíes mirándolo. ¿Por qué? era lo único que podía repetir…

**~ [ o ] ~**

— _**Hazme tuyo**__… —_

_Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sus corazones latían cual caballo desbocado. Los ojos de uno de ellos ya estaban perdidos en la lujuria y los de otro en la curiosidad por la mera situación. _

— _¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntó mientras sus labios iniciaban un recorrido por el cuello. _

— _¡Ah! — gimió al sentir una mordida en su garganta. _

— _Tomaré eso como un sí — y continuó su labor de desvestirse entre caricias obscenas. _

_El alcohol recorriendo sus venas desinhibía cada prejuicio y dejaba atrás la cordura de ambos. _

— _Nunca imaginé que te tendría así — le susurró al oído mordisqueando la hélice de la oreja hasta terminar con el lóbulo. _

_El otro únicamente podía emitir gemidos graciosos y pequeños sonidos que se suponían eran palabras. Únicamente podía sentir una lengua dejando una húmeda pista desplazándose a ritmo tortuoso desde la mandíbula hasta los pezones, succionando y mordisqueando aquí y allá sin resquemor. Con el ápice circuló los pezones mientras sus manos traviesas jugaban con el miembro bien duro del cuerpo debajo del suyo. Su mente cambió las preocupaciones para recibir con plenitud cada una de las sensaciones que las caricias ajenas le propinaban. Cerraba los ojos y únicamente creía ver estrellas. Los pezones rosados y erectos le indicaban que disfrutaba tanto el momento como él, así que decidió que era suficiente de juegos y procuró posicionarse sin dejar de acariciar los muslos internos con una mano y con la otra reafirmar el miembro. _

_Tiraba del falo y los testículos procurando apretar con fuerza para que la sensación no muriera enseguida de que soltara para volver a aprisionar. La presión ejercida le dejaba una sensación entre dolorosa y placentera que únicamente le obligaba a perderse entre cada sensación. Sus labios entreabiertos intentando articular palabras absurdas dejaban escapar un hilillo de saliva que brillaba tenuemente con la escasa luz de la habitación. La vista que le ofrecía su posición era envidiable. Los labios hinchados, las pupilas dilatadas, la saliva resbalando por su mejilla, su respiración laboriosa, sus pezones apetecibles y ese pene listo para estallar le dejaron con un único pensamiento; debía follarlo…_

_Lo tomó por los talones y lo obligó a desenredar las piernas que habían estado rodeando sus caderas y las llevó hasta sus hombros y las descansó allí. Lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios y le envió un beso volátil. Sus brazos extendidos, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas y sus ojos entreabiertos para intentar distinguir a esa figura masculina le impidió darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y lo supo porque un dolor muy intenso le caló hasta lo más profundo de la médula. Sus orbes se abrieron casi dejando escapar los globos oculares y su garganta lanzó un grito desgarrador. Su espalda se contorsionó esforzándose hasta lograr levantar su medio cuerpo que hacía unos instantes yacía en el colchón y sus piernas cayeron pesadamente por los costados de Bryan. Se aferró a los hombros del pelilavanda y con voz temblorosa y forzada habló…_

— _Sá…sácalo… — una lágrima escapó de sus orbes — me… duele… sácalo _—

_Su esfínter protestaba contrayéndose en un vano esfuerzo por expulsar el pene que lo había perpetrado. Su interior dolía como jamás nunca pensó y el mismo dolor había hecho reaccionar a su cerebro. Estaba con él… Con Bryan…_

— Hazme tuyo — repitió esta vez con voz firme.

El pelilavanda lo miró finalmente luego de salir de su trance.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó inquieto luego de ese recuerdo.

— Esas fueron las palabras que Kai te dijo aquella vez — pronunció serio, sin molestia aparente en la voz.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — habló confundido. ¿A caso el pelirrojo sabía…?

— Siempre supe que Kai se había acostado contigo en su primera vez… — intentó deshacer ese nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Cómo…? —

— Kai me lo contó todo… — sus ojos grises parecían reflejar la sorpresa y la carencia de respuestas — Sé que lo hiciste con él, sé que lo hizo porque estaba confundido sobre su sexualidad, pero lo que hiciste tú… — comenzó a elevar su tono de voz sonando acusador —…lo que le hiciste ahora no tiene perdón, Bryan! ¡Se suponía que eras mi amigo! ¡Se suponía que me amabas! ¡Y si en verdad me amabas hubieras respetado a Kai así como se supone debías respetarme…! — Yuriy en verdad estaba furioso.

Miró aquellos diamantes azules y ni siquiera pudo ver su reflejo, únicamente tenían un brillo que únicamente el odio podía presumir. Su rostro fino y casi siempre con una sonrisa traviesa estaba transformado en uno serio y hostil. Su cuerpo sintió un frío recorrer su médula.

— Te acostaste con él porque sabías que yo lo quería, porque bien sabes que para ese entonces ya pretendía cortejarlo, ¡Puta madre, te lo dije!, ¡te lo dije siempre!, ¡te dije que amaba a Kai y tú fuiste y lo follaste mientras estaba ebrio!, ¡te aprovechaste de sus dudas, Bryan!, ¡y no intentes negarme que así fue porque tú y yo sabemos que comenzaste a odiar a Kai desde el momento en que puse mi mirada en él en lugar de ti! — las venas en su sien resaltaban de manera peligrosa al igual que las de su cuello, en verdad la palabra furia se quedaba corta — ¡Y ahora le haces esto! No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? ¡Lo drogaste! ¡Lo desnudaste y tocaste de nuevo aprovechándose de su estado inconsciente! ¡Lo trataste como una puta que te pide la verga aunque le sueltes unos madrazos! ¡Traicionaste mi amistad, Bryan! ¡Traicionaste mi confianza! ¡Y tocaste lo más sagrado para mí con tus pinches ideas pendejas! — terminó de gritar por la escases de aire, inhalaba y exhalaba a marchas forzadas.

— Yo… — tartamudeó intentando buscar algo en su mente para contestar a todas aquellas protestas —…yo… — y pronto un _clic_ le bastó para darse cuenta que aquí el ofendido era él — ¿De qué chingados me estás hablando? Eres tú el puto que me traicionó, siempre supiste que te quería, Yuriy, y aun así me dejaste por ese pendejo… — tomó aire y elevó más la voz, gritando más de lo que ya hacía — Y no me vengas con tus pinches cuentos de santo, si tú y yo sabemos que te gusta Kai por puto, sólo que el imbécil se las da de virgen puritana. — caminó pasando de largo a Yuriy que se había puesto de pie hacía un par de oraciones — Ahora que tampoco me vengas con el cuento de que no lo traté como muñeca de porcelana, son tus gustos, Ivanov, eras tú el que quería tratarlo como perra en celo, el que quería darle sus madrazos, ¿o no? ¿No eran tuyos esos álbumes de Kinbaku? ¿No eras tú el que quería verlo rogando para que lo follaras? —

— ¿De dónde sacas esas pendejadas? ¡Sabes bien que jamás le haría eso a Kai, eso es para gente pendeja y con pocos huevos como tú! —

— No quieras fingir conmigo, Ivanov, te conozco y sé que le harías cualquier cosa a tu puta… —

— ¡No le vuelvas a decir puta, pendejo! ¡Y no sé de qué me hablas!, ¡sabes que yo no le hago a esas chingaderas, son para violadores sadomasoquistas igual a ti! —

— ¡Entonces han de ser los gustos de tu puto! —

— ¡A Kai no le gustan esas cosas! —

— ¿De dónde crees que saqué entonces la idea? —

— ¡De tu pinche mente retorcida! —

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Bien sabes que mi única fantasía es verte desnudo con tacones! —

— ¡Estás pendejo! —

— ¡No me vengas con remilgos que conozco tus gustos! ¡Si no eran tus álbumes, ¿de dónde más crees que los saqué? ! No seas pendejo, Ivanov, tú y yo sabemos que Kai es una fichita, es un puto con cara de inocente… Además esos pinches álbumes estaban en tus revistas apiladas en tu sala…—

— ¡Esas pinches revistas no son mías, son de Kai! —

Y el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Algo no andaba bien… Esas revistas eran de Kai, pero… Pero a Kai no le gustaban esas cosas. Seguramente eran de Spencer que las había dejado allí olvidadas. Pero Kai no hubiera olvidado regresarlas, Kai era muy cuidadoso y no le gustaba tener nada que no fuera suyo, eso significaba que…

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No hemos terminado, Ivanov! — y sólo pudo ver cómo el pelirrojo salía por la puerta de su apartamento.

Se quedó parado como un tonto esperando a que volviera, aunque sabía de antemano, que él jamás iba a volver. Su amistad había terminado; lo supo desde el momento en que Kai había tocado el corazón de Ivanov.

**~ [ o ] ~**

¿Por qué Kai no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué Kai jamás le tuvo la confianza para hablar de sus propias fantasías? Se sentía herido. Herido porque el bicolor no había tenido la suficiente confianza para hablar de lo que le gustaba y le apetecía en el sexo. Confundido y enojado consigo mismo porque él sí había puesto de su parte en todo y una sola cosa, _una sola_, le hacía dudar de su relación. Sin querer llegó a su hogar. Hogar… comenzaba a preguntarse si esa palabra le sentaba bien al sitio.

**-o-**

Había despertado hacía un rato, se sentía mucho mejor. La fiebre casi se había ido y el dolor de huesos y articulaciones se había ido, además de que su trasero había dejado de sentir tantas molestias gracias al ungüento. Agregando además la presencia de sus amigos. Sonaba raro decirlo; _amigos_. Podía decir que, a pesar de las circunstancias, se sentía muy feliz. Yuriy a su lado y sus amigos de visita. Sonrió casi imperceptible. Los chicos hablaban de sus asuntos poco serios, sus aventuras en Japón, del abuelo de Tyson, sus respectivas carreras y un sinfín de temas que bien eran vacíos, bien eran amenos.

Estaban sentados una vez más en la sala, gracias a Rei que le ayudó a llegar hasta allí sin contratiempos. Pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida por la entrada de cierto pelirrojo…

— _Creo que es momento de que se retiren_ — incitó con un tono serio.

Kai lo miró inquisitivamente mientras Kenny, Hilary, Max y Rei intercambiaban miradas.

— _Mañana los acompañaré al aeropuerto, espero recuerden nuestra conversación _— la expresión en el rostro que tenía era lo suficientemente intimidante como para que acataran sus órdenes de inmediato.

El bicolor únicamente pudo despedir a sus amigos con un ademán y una mirada que a todas vistas irradiaba confusión. Una vez que todos los invitados se hubieron retirado Kai se dirigió al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Iva…? —

— Quiero que te vayas — lo interrumpió.

Kai buscó en su mirada alguna respuesta…

— ¿Qué? — alcanzó a articular, incrédulo.

— Empaca tus cosas, mañana partes a Japón. —

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Cherry Black**,** Lacryma Kismet**,** lintu asakura **y **Neko-Akira-Chan** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Y como ven ahora sí se me fue la mano con las groserías y todo. Drama complicado y, aparentemente, nuestros personajes un poco fuera de sí, espero no les moleste, pero para mi trama es algo necesario. Gracias especiales a **Lacryma Kismet** por incitarme a terminar y por ayudarme con estas cosas raras que se me van, Gracias :D

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	7. VII

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

**-:-** cambio de escenario dentro de la analepsis

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Guarda silencio y deja que tu piel me hable…_

* * *

~oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo~

Por Kiray Himawari

**VII**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana sin haber recibido una sola llamada. Su estado de ánimo parecía ir empeorando de un mal humor a un simple sentimiento de vacío. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a inquietarse por sus acciones, las cuales parecían realmente nulas. Pasaba el tiempo recostado mirando a la simple nada. Tyson le había pedido a Hilary que lo revisara, y ésta así lo hizo. Su salud estaba en perfecto estado, el único dato curioso había sido la facilidad con la que había accedido a la revisión. No hubo protestas, reclamos o insultos, había sido como lidiar con un soldado dispuesto a morir en la guerra; cosa que en verdad consternó a todos.

Intentaron entonces llamar a la única persona que lograba ejercer alguna influencia sobre su amigo, la única persona que había logrado reavivar a su corazón. Desafortunadamente esa persona jamás contestó las llamadas porque ni siquiera habían podido ser procesadas, había sido como si esa misma guerra que acontecía con el bicolor hubiera cortado las vías de comunicación. Tenía una gran necesidad de saber lo que ocurría, de entender lo que había pasado una semana atrás, de comprender cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto. Su bajo nivel de comunicación le había impedido expresar su preocupación una noche antes de partir a Japón, su bajo nivel de comunicación estaba acabando con lo único que tenía y _quería_…

**~ [ o ] ~**

— Quiero que te vayas. —

Kai buscó en su mirada alguna respuesta…

— ¿Qué? — alcanzó a articular, incrédulo.

— Empaca tus cosas, mañana partes a Japón. —

En su interior crecieron dos emociones; ira y angustia.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? — fueros las únicas preguntas que surgieron en su mente.

Yuriy suspiró y tomó asiento a un lado del bicolor. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, frustrado, para enseguida reposar los codos en las rodillas. Miró a la nada en un vano intento de ordenar sus ideas.

— Hace unos meses empezaste a actuar extraño, Kai, — expresó. El bicolor lo miró confundido mientras intentaba prestar atención a cada gesto — pensé que eran ideas mías porque en verdad estaba cansado por el trabajo, pero — hizo una breve pausa para continuar, seguramente eligiendo las palabras correctas —… me di cuenta de que necesitas un respiro, cambiar de aire. —

Ya no sabía que decir, todos aquellos ensayos que había practicado de regreso a casa habían servido de nada. El chico de orbes carmín pasó de mirarlo a los ojos a buscar respuestas en el suelo, como si en verdad aquello fuera posible.

— Te comportas extraño, estás más irritable, incluso hacer el amor pareciera que se ha convertido en sexo, Kai, y eso no me gusta… —

— ¿Perdón? — esas palabras fueron como una daga al corazón.

— Te amo, Kai, y mucho. — él ahora buscó su mirada — Te amo y no quiero verte así, quiero que seas ese bastardo que hace lo que se le place, el que sonríe cuando desea hacerlo, el que me arrastra a la habitación porque quiere que nos abracemos al dormir… Quiero… Quiero que dejes esta angustia, Kai, sé que es difícil para ti mantenerte inactivo, permanecer en casa, salir solo, verme enfadado por los problemas que no tienen nada que ver contigo, quiero que te relajes, que disfrutes un poco con tus amigos y sé que si no te obligo a irte, te quedarás aquí mirándome lidiar con _un problema mío_ — y en este punto el bicolor lo miró inquisitivamente, preocupado.

Yuriy bajó la mirada. No, no quería hablar de _ese_ tema que le asustaba, no en ese momento. Quería aclarar sus ideas, realizar dónde había fallado, en qué momento se había convertido en un egoísta. Kai permaneció en silencio estudiando el rostro afligido del pelirrojo. Le dolía. Le dolía querer decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que deseaba permanecer a su lado en lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando. Pero sus labios eran esclavos de su silencio. Y, mirando la agonía en el rostro ajeno, decidió envolverlo en sus brazos. Yuriy correspondió al abrazo y sintió un nudo en la garganta y un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Aumentó la fuerza y con ello la emotividad del gesto, no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

Cerraron ambos los ojos y dejaron que el tiempo transcurriera hasta que supieron que era momento de detenerse. Se alejaron lentamente, Kai buscó la mirada del pelirrojo perdida en la nada, así que tomó la decisión de tomar su rostro entre sus manos, estudiarlo y finalmente ladear un poco su rostro y frotar con sencillez sus labios. Se retiró unos cuantos centímetros y habló casi en un susurro,

— No me dejes fuera de esto… — lo miró a los ojos y suplicó.

El nudo en su garganta se contrajo más hasta dejar salir un pequeño gemido de dolor. Tomó sus antebrazos con sus manos y alejó las contrarias de su rostro.

— No, Kai, es algo que a ti _no_ te corresponde, por más que quiera, no te corresponde — habló tan bajo que de no haber sido porque había una atmósfera empapada de silencio no hubiese siquiera escuchado el pasar del vaho emanando de su boca.

Sus manos que habían sostenido su rostro se apoyaron en sus hombros. Siguió buscando una razón para gritarle al pelirrojo, de hacer que su voz fluyera libremente desahogando sus ideas, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad debido al dolor en su recto, tomó la mano de Yuriy y a paso lento y con ayuda del mismo se encaminaron a su habitación. Una vez que alcanzaron la cama y en un gesto mudo el bicolor le pidió que se recostase, entendiendo el mensaje el pelirrojo accedió y se dejó caer al centro, Kai trepó hasta llegar al ruso de ojos azules y lo acurrucó en sus brazos cuando logró inclinarse imitando la postura. Y así permanecieron hasta que el sueño los atrapó, o al menos a uno de ellos.

Al despertar se había encontrado solo en la cama, con una manta cubriendo su figura y un par de maletas junto a la puerta. Había buscado en su rededor sin éxito, por lo que se arregló y se alistó. Tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la sala. Estando allí sintió que la verdad lo golpeaba, debía irse y dejar al pelirrojo lidiando con lo que fuera que le molestara. Suspiró y tomó asiento. Seguramente en cuestión de minutos Ivanov aparecería y, al menos, podría preguntarle lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo ese momento jamás llegó. A cambio del pelirrojo sus amigos fueron por él, argumentando que Yuriy los había dejado a cargo. El bicolor se molestó mucho, pero más que enfado era un dolor profundo en el pecho, ¿acaso Yuriy no confiaba en él como para permitirle ayudarle? No, a esas alturas de la vida no podría hacerse el digno, sabía que él mismo había fallado. Kai sabía que su mayor debilidad era la comunicación. Así que con todo su dolor se resignó a continuar su viaje hasta Japón.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Y allí estaba, una semana y el pelirrojo no se había comunicado ni una sola vez; con mucha renuencia había intentado llamarlo, pero se topó con que el teléfono no estaba en función, el número del móvil había sido deshabilitado y francamente su orgullo le impidió buscarlo en su trabajo; o quizá no era orgullo, sino estupidez.

**-o-**

Tres semanas y era tiempo de volver. Rusia aguardaba un par de asuntos pendientes, asuntos que todavía no podía entender. Se había roto la cabeza pensando en lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, intentando comprender qué es lo que había hecho para que Yuriy lo hubiese mandado tres semanas lejos de su hogar. Desafortunadamente no había nada que le diera una pista, para Kai todo había estado normal, no había habido discusiones, todo parecía normal ante sus ojos, probablemente lo único que había cambiado era el evento de aquella mañana, evento que no podía recordar sin sentir dos reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo; temor y…

**-o-**

Tres semanas y no había rastro del pelirrojo. Había intentado llamar a su móvil, sin embargo éste estaba deshabilitado, en el trabajo le habían dicho que Ivanov ya no laboraba allí y al teléfono de su apartamento ni siquiera podían ser completadas las llamadas. Su resentimiento se convirtió en preocupación entonces. Sabía que estaba molesto por lo que había hecho, pero no pudo evitarlo, incluso llegó a pensar que había sido una trampa del destino. Se recostó sobre su cama y entrelazó las manos tras su nuca. Miró el techo y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años y en cómo había llegado a odiar tanto al bicolor.

Recordaba que desde los tiempos en que todavía estaban en la abadía, un lazo muy fuerte se había formado entre Yuriy y él. Al principio no le molestó en lo más mínimo, ni le prestó atención; había una relación fraternal y punto. Sin embargo, al retorno de Kai para todo aquello del Campeonato Mundial, el pelirrojo dejó a un lado su amistad para dedicar sus miradas al bicolor de ojos carmín. Bryan se sintió molesto porque sus pequeñas conversaciones sobre cosas banales pasaron a ser aburridas charlas acerca de lo sensual que era Kai.

No era de sorprenderse que muchos de los chicos crecidos en la abadía fueran homosexuales, pues era algo casi _natural_ después de haber vivido rodeados únicamente por hombres desde muy temprana edad, así que muchos, incluyendo Boris Valkov, eran identificados como homosexuales. Bryan y Yuriy compartían ese factor también, a diferencia de Spencer e Ian, ambos con tendencias heterosexuales; por ello de vez en cuando ambos, Yuriy y Bryan, comentaban sobre alguna entidad masculina que les atraía de manera sexual.

Con el tiempo, aunque fue poco, Bryan también pudo notar el atractivo de Hiwatari; algo que probablemente cualquier persona con buen gusto, según decían, podía observar. Así el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Yuriy desarrolló sentimientos sinceros hacia el chico en cuestión, mientras que Bryan sólo mantuvo su gusto a través de algunas acciones voyeristas, tales como espiarlo en las duchas de los gimnasios u hoteles que compartían. El Beyblade había muerto como su actividad principal, pues ya estaban en la adolescencia y las preocupaciones, ya libres del yugo de la abadía, recaían en lo que querían para el futuro.

La amistad, aunque lejana y superflua, se había cultivado entre los rusos y el equipo japonés, por lo que no era raro verlos asistir a reuniones sociales juntos o simplemente acudir a bares para pasar un buen rato. Y justo en una de esas salidas todo había cambiado.

**~ [ o ] ~**

El bar estaba a punto de cerrar, era casi cuestión de minutos. Kai estaba sentado en un banco alto junto a la barra, en realidad sosteniéndose de la barra, y Bryan estaba a su lado mofándose de su poca resistencia para las bebidas alcohólicas. Llevaban desde la tarde bebiendo juntos, al parecer tenían tan pocas cosas en común que les hacía discutir al grado de no poder dejar de hacerlo. A punto de cerrar y no queriendo quedarse a limpiar, Bryan tomó la decisión de ayudar al chaparrito a salir del lugar, después de todo, Kai parecía lo suficientemente desubicado como para acceder a su oferta.

Caminaron un buen rato acompañados por el frío viento. Nadie se percató de su ausencia por algunas razones como el hecho de que todos estaban tan ebrios como para haber pasado a manos de la inconciencia; y la razón por la que Yuriy no estaba allí auxiliando a su amor platónico, Kai, era porque al pelirrojo le disgustaba tomar en compañía desconocida, le agradaba tomar, pero sólo para pasar una tarde bohemia (algo realmente cursi, según el parecer de Bryan). Así que, de alguna manera, el pelilavanda se sintió en la obligación de averiguar un poco sobre Kai y sus preferencias, las cuales eran enigmáticas para todo el mundo.

Y mientras se dirigían al apartamento de Bryan, ya que no conocía el domicilio de Kai, el chico inició un par de cuestionamientos aprovechando la sinceridad que el alcohol puede propinar. El bicolor contestaba entre balbuceos que en realidad no estaba seguro sobre su sexualidad, incluso le había confesado que había planeado una cita con una joven, hacía unos meses atrás, para intentar experimentar un poco, terminando el encuentro con un labio partido, producto de un puñetazo por parte de la chica. Comentó entre risas estúpidas que la joven ni siquiera estaba _"tan buena",_ de hecho sus palabras claras habían sido: _"nunca le encontré atractivo"_. Así entre tanta plática sin sentido Bryan se dio cuenta que Kai tenía cierta atracción hacia su persona.

Bueno, ¿quién no la tendría? Es decir, Bryan tenía buen trasero, un pectoral bien trabajo, una estatura intimidante y una actitud de bastardo mal parido que le daba un aire singular. Sí, a Kai le parecía atractivo. Y de esa manera es como habían terminado en la cama teniendo sexo. Para Bryan no fue la primera vez, ya había tenido varias experiencias con otros chicos bastante atractivos, pero nadie que le robara el aliento; y Hiwatari no estaba de mal ver. Sin embargo, para Kai fue la primera amarga experiencia. Bryan no era violento, ni agresivo, pero el alcohol le hacía perder un poco de cordura y sus pensamientos sobre el autocontrol regularmente eran lanzados por la ventana y un Hiwatari tan apacible y tan curioso de experimentar encendió su instinto primitivo y terminó con una experiencia bastante traumática para el chico.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Había cerrado los ojos recordando aquella noche. Podía sentir todavía los dedos de Kai aferrándose a él y sus ojos suplicantes diciéndole que se detuviera. Suspiró, en verdad lamentaba haberlo lastimado, no había sido su intención haberlo dejado casi inválido, y es que el chico no había podido ni siquiera regresar a casa por su propio pie, mucho menos haberle pateado los huevos por semejante ocurrencia de Bryan (y es que el ruso más alto había olvidado aquella regla importante que se debía aplicar a los primerizos en el sexo anal; la preparación del ano). Nunca negó el hecho de que siempre había querido follarse a Kai, pero jamás, después de lo ocurrido le había contado aquello a Yuriy porque justo cuando iba a contarle lo sucedido, así como una confesión por su amor, el pelirrojo había salido con sus sentimientos hacia el bicolor y su _"amor del bueno"._

Desde aquella vez odio a Kai, lo odio por haberlo hecho sentir culpable, por haberle arrebatado a su amigo y al amor de su vida; lo odió porque fue así como también olvidó que debía buscar su propia felicidad. Tomó su móvil e intentó llamar de nuevo a la casa del pelirrojo; nada. Se puso de pie y buscó algo decente para abrigarse del frío y salió de su apartamento. Caminó con prisa, pues no quería perder más tiempo en estupideces. Al llegar al edificio aspiró hondo como si con ello fuese a ganar fuerzas y entró al lugar. Tocó un par de veces en la puerta marcada con el número quince hasta que una figura familiar abrió.

Allí estaba el pelirrojo con el cabello alborotado, unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo y su piel con un pálido enfermizo. Bryan ahogó un grito por la impresión de ver al siempre elegante y metrosexual Ivanov. Yuriy frunció el ceño y lo miró con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Y en un intento de romper esa mirada penetrante y mortal, Bryan se dio cuenta que dentro del departamento había toda una revolución; el motivo, una mudanza.

**-o-**

Había descendido del avión y estaba parado en la sala de espera. En realidad se sentía como el más grande estúpido del universo. Era obvio que Ivanov no iría a recogerlo, así que, con resignación, tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto. Una vez en la calle hizo una seña con el brazo a un taxi para que se detuviera y fuera su transporte. Lo abordó y le indicó al hombre castaño y delgado que lo llevara a casa. El caminó fue casi eterno y una vez que llegó a su destino un nudo se reavivó en su garganta y otro más en la boca del estómago. Pagó al hombre por el servicio y se paró a admirar lo que había sido su hogar en esos felices años. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más evidente y sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Las cosas estarían bien?

No lo iba a saberlo hasta enfrentar al pelirrojo, así que con determinación se adentró al edificio. Una vez delante de la puerta metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su morada. Las observó por un instante antes de insertarlas en la cerradura, giró el objeto y al escuchar el _"clic",_ señal de que se había abierto, deslizó la puerta permitiendo una vista que lo dejó en un estado de _shock_.

**-o-**

Bryan se había presentado en su casa y la única expresión que se le había ocurrido mostrar era una de resentimiento y decepción, ¿qué otros sentimientos podía tener? Bryan había sido desde siempre su mejor amigo, incluso ambos se habían fijado en el bicolor debido a su físico, la única diferencia es que Yuriy en verdad se había enamorado del chico y ese sentimiento lo llevó a ser una persona paciente, desenvuelta y muy segura de lo que quería. Recordaba que, entre esas cosas curiosas que compartían, había descubierto que Kai tenía cierta atracción hacia su mejor amigo, le había dolido mucho, pero había aceptado el hecho haciéndose a un lado, retirándose, incluso, aquella noche en que Bryan dio un paso falso.

Siempre que pensaba en ello un sentimiento de ira crecía en su interior; celos, posesividad, frustración y envidia eran algunos otros más que lo embargaban. Cuando Kai le había confesado aquello le pidió que no odiara a Bryan, puesto que no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, era algo que se dio y en lo que ambos habían estado de acuerdo, que los resultados hubieran sido algo lamentables para él era un punto y aparte, pues no todo el mundo está preparado para lo que implica una vida sexual, la curiosidad lo había llevado a aquello, pero nada más.

Los sentimientos del bicolor se hicieron más nítidos a raíz de ese encuentro, nunca negó que Bryan siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero se trataba de mera atracción sexual, mientras que con Yuriy había un sentimiento de curiosidad entremezclado con respeto y admiración que con el tiempo fue desencadenando amistad, cariño y amor. Cuando pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado antes de irse a vivir juntos y antes de tomar la decisión de ir a vivir a San Petersburgo sentía una gran sonrisa trepar a su rostro. Amaba a Kai, lo amaba porque jamás tuvieron que ser alguien más para llegar a gustarse y quererse; se redescubrían siempre en cualquier aspecto, aspectos tan simples como la comida, los hábitos del sueño, la vestimenta y un montón de cosas que para la mayoría de las personas no tenían sentido.

Suspiró. Estaba confundido y enfadado; herido. Yuriy siempre había sido honesto en todo lo referente a sus pensamientos y sus únicos secretos consistían en el robo de una bufanda del bicolor en el primer campeonato mundial, que aún conservaba en su armario en su caja de recuerdos (algo patético, según Bryan), y ahora ese factor que le había llevado a ese sentimiento. ¿A Kai realmente le gustaba _eso_? Es decir, no que le molestara que Kai tuviera sus gustos, pero, vaya, no era algo tan normal, era algo _extremo, _según su punto de vista. Y eso que Yuriy sólo había visto un poco de aquello y le parecía un poco _violento_, con el mero pensamiento se le enchinaba la piel. Aunque, lo que más le dolía, es que Kai no le hubiese contado de ello, total, eran pareja y la comunicación era la clave del éxito, bueno, eso les había dicho el sexólogo cuando Ivanov expresó sus primeros deseos de cumplir ciertas fantasías.

Revisó lo último que estaba por empacar y largó otro suspiro, era la mejor decisión; lo hacía por ambos.

**-o-**

Sus ojos no sabían si parpadear o seguir permitiendo la visión de su hogar desmantelado. No había sala, ni libreros, ni alfombra, _nada_; quizá lo único que le daba a entender que aún faltaban algunas cosas por llevarse eran ese par de maletas que reconocía a la perfección; las suyas. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y todo daba vueltas… ¿Yuriy lo había abandonado? Sus orbes se inundaron de lágrimas y soltó un pequeño gemido que tenía ahogando desde hacía tres semanas. Cayó de rodillas al piso y se sintió casi como aquellas fanáticas a las que alguna vez les negó el autógrafo, claro que esas fanáticas únicamente habían tenido que cambiar de ídolo, y Kai ¿cómo iba a dejar ir a su corazón?

**-o-**

Escuchó un pequeño gemido y un sonido como de un cuerpo desplomándose, algo preocupado se dirigió a la sala y se encontró con un bicolor llorando. Su corazón sintió un vuelco y se apresuró a levantarlo. Kai estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos de soledad y agonía que ni siquiera notó cuando Yuriy le ayudó a pararse hasta que en un sutil roce sintió unas cálidas manos sostener su rostro. Sus ojos con visión distorsionada, gracias a las lágrimas, le permitieron una vista borrosa de un par de diamantes azules. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y se aferró al pelirrojo como aquel náufrago que se aferra a una tabla en medio de la mar.

Su mente lanzaba palabras y palabras, cada una de ellas expresando lo que su corazón sentía, pero sus labios no podían coordinarse y por ello no podía emitir sonido. Su garganta parecía contraerse a cada impulso por hablar, le dolía demasiado no poder saber cómo expresarse ante Yuriy; porque los demás importaban lo mismo que una gota de agua en el océano. El pelirrojo, por otro lado, no podía entender lo que pasaba. Se suponía que Kai iba a volver al día siguiente, aunque ya no importaba. Lo abrazó mientras sentía el cuerpo tenso de su amado. Escuchaba cómo el bicolor se ahogaba entre querer decir algo y no poder hacerlo. Y así había sido siempre.

Ivanov lo supo desde que conoció a Kai, el chico tenía muchas habilidades, era inteligente, fuerte, tierno, lindo, pero todo eso quedaba escondido gracias a la carencia de habilidades para socializar. Era difícil para todos lograr comunicarse con él. En escasos momentos lograban sacarle más de dos oraciones juntas, era casi insólito que, incluso después de esos años de relación, Kai fuera incapaz de sostener una conversación extensa con él, siempre se limitaba a responder preguntas o a realizar comentarios cortos. Mientras sus pensamientos viajaban en su mente, sintió unos labios hacer contacto con los suyos. Y sonrió. Sonrió porque al darse cuenta de la persona que lo besaba vino a él esa certeza de que Kai correspondía a su amor; _un amor silencioso_.

Sí, Yuriy había aprendido que Kai no hablaba sobre sus emociones, sin embargo, _sí_ las demostraba. Todos los humanos sienten, buenos o malos sentimientos, en mayor o menor medida, pero todos sienten; y Hiwatari no era la excepción. Pudo ver un reflejo singular en los rubíes que lo observaban. Miedo, inseguridad, duda, alivio, pasión, amor… Y sus suaves manos viajaron por su cuerpo pidiéndole que no lo abandonara así. Su bicolor mordiendo sus labios como acostumbraba cuando quería que le correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Yuriy volvió a sonreír. Correspondió al beso y a los mordiscos mientras una sensación cálida le recorría el cuerpo.

Sus manos exploraban con necesidad el cuerpo sobre las ropas del pelirrojo, buscando una manera de que su piel fuera sentida, que Ivanov sintiera esa quemazón que le embargaba cuando estaba con él, ese efecto que hacía que la piel se le enchinara. Lo besó como si con ese gesto el tiempo lograra detenerse y sus labios pudieran decir lo que su mente pensaba. Cerró los ojos y por instinto llevó el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el piso. Se colocó sobre su pareja y comenzó la labor de deshacerse de la camisa, los jeans y la ropa interior. Podía ver ese lienzo listo para pintar sus caricias, sus sentimientos y emociones. Sus besos incesantes iban de sus labios a las sienes, de las sienes a los párpados, de los párpados a los labios y luego un grácil camino hasta la garganta. Mordió aquí y allá dejando las pinceladas coloridas y continuando un descenso en un vaivén travieso.

Llegó a la curvatura entre su cuello y el hombro y dedicó su labor a relamer, succionar y besar. Ese punto lo enloquecía. Era como sentir que el bicolor le drenaba el alma para fusionarla con la suya; y eso le encantaba. Sus manos buscaban la manera de coordinarse en los movimientos explorando el dorso de su chico mientras los labios y lengua contraria buscaban la manera de amarlo. Sus párpados se apretaban ligeramente perdiendo la vista que tenía, eran demasiadas sensaciones en mente, su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada instante y caricia; el tiempo había dejado de importar. Satisfecho con el fiel dibujo arrastró sus labios por el pecho hasta abordar los pezones.

Relamió con ansiedad los delicados botoncitos, intercalando de uno en uno mientras sus manos alejaban las contrarias de su cuerpo. No, no quería que lo tocara ahora, no quería que lo tocara porque quería demostrarle que lo amaba y que no era necesario que hiciera algo para que estuviera a su lado, Kai lo amaba y no quería nada a cambio. Aunque sabía que, siendo el pelirrojo, recibiría en mismo amor en la misma medida. Logró contener sus manos alejadas de su cuerpo, trabajando en mostrarle que su piel tenía tanto que decir como la historia que estaba todavía sin contar. Enderezó su cuerpo que se había inclinado y aprisionado a Yuriy. Sin más se arrebató el mismo sus ropas abrigadoras exponiendo su pecho. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, las pupilas iban dilatándose conforme la excitación crecía, sus labios hinchados por las mordeduras que se habían estado propinando, los pezones erguidos y las aerolas enmarcándolos deliciosamente.

Ivanov podía sentir y ver su propia erección creciente mientras Kai iniciaba a deshacerse de sus pantalones, los zapatos habían sido arrojados en quién sabe qué momento y en el instante en el que el bicolor dejó caer la primera prenda inferior sonrió con malicia. Su mente lo llevó a aquella pequeña conversación en donde le había pedido a Kai realizar una de sus fantasías. Recordaba que luego de haber hecho el amor lo había sentado entre sus piernas mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos y besaba su hombro izquierdo le susurró su deseo.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Al principio lo sintió tenso, pero luego de unos minutos le habló.

— ¿De verdad quieres que use _esas_ cosas? — inquirió en un murmullo apenas audible.

— Sólo si _tú_ quieres — volvió a besar su hombro mientras una mano había descendido hasta uno de los muslos contrarios.

Tenía miedo de que la reacción fuera la de un bicolor molesto, así que decidió distraerlo de la pregunta, con suerte pensaba que podía olvidar la propuesta.

— Me gusta tu aroma… —

Se revolvió entre el abrazo y se giró para encararlo.

— ¿Quieres que…? — lo miró fijamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Yuriy sabía que no estaban bien las cosas, su propuesta no había sido acertada.

— No te preocupes, sólo olvídalo… —

Y confundido se puso en pie a tomar una ducha.

Kai había permanecido allí. Se hizo ovillo en la cama y miró hacia la pared. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero podía intentarlo, ¿verdad? En los siguientes días Yuriy pudo observarlo actuar de manera extraña. No dejaba que se le acercara mucho y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la propuesta que le había hecho, incluso el bicolor había evitado que lo viera cambiarse siquiera. Estos hechos lo entristecieron un poco, se suponía que esas cosas debían reavivar sus emociones y sentimientos, sin embargo había pasado todo lo contrario. Se resignó y luego de unas dos semanas de nulo contacto físico, Kai se le insinuó en la sala y con un poco de confusión, pero decidido a continuar con su vida comenzaron a hacer el amor. Su sorpresa mayor fue cuando ambos se despojaron de sus ropas y descubrió que Kai llevaba puesto un regalo para él, para Ivanov.

**-:-**

Al día siguiente de la propuesta, Kai emprendió su destino hacia una tienda departamental. Allí se dirigió a la zona donde se encontraba el departamento de ropa interior masculina. Rojo como un tomate bien maduro murmuró un par de palabras que el encargado no pudo entender y por ello, aunque con más vergüenza, le volvió a repetir que deseaba adquirir un par de tangas. El encargado no pudo evitar sonreír hacia el bicolor. Era tan común que los hombres sintieran pena y vergüenza la primera vez que compraban las prendas, pero con el tiempo volvían bastante satisfechos.

El encargado le mostró tres de los modelos más comunes que llevaban los clientes frecuentes. El primer modelo era una tanga brasileña con el elástico grueso en la parte superior y el tradicional puente que se ocultaba entre las pompas; el segundo era una tanga de hilo, con el elástico y puente delgadísimos, apenas distinguiéndose la prenda; y el tercero no era una tanga en sí, sino un suspensorio que, según dijo el encargado, era también muy solicitado. Kai llevó tres prendas de cada modelo y eligió los colores aleatoriamente; lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

Llegando a casa observó con detenimiento su nueva colección de ropa interior. Su rostro una vez más se ruborizó enormemente, sólo a Yuriy se le ocurrían esas cosas. Lavó las prendas y una vez limpias tomó la brasileña y se la enfundó. Sus mejillas ardían debido a la incomodidad que sentía, pero, vamos, era por su pelirrojo. Comenzó a usarlas así, encontrando al principio incómodo mantener el puente en aquel lugar, sentía la necesidad de tirar de él y _"desenterrarlo",_ pero según leyó en un artículo podía resultar más perjudicial. Los primeros días fue un infierno, sin embargo, cuando ya no hubo más _"molestias"_, decidió mostrarle el regalo a Ivanov. Si no le gustaba al bastardo iba a meterle las tangas por el ano para que aprendiera que con Kai Hiwatari no se jugaba.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Sí, Yuriy le había dicho que deseaba verlo con una tanga. Y justo desde aquel entonces Kai usaba la mayor parte del tiempo dicha prenda. Al principio había sido por darle gusto al pelirrojo, luego la comodidad sobrevino y al final habían terminado por gustarle a él mismo. Aunque jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la utilizó. Sonrió todavía más. Alcanzó a sentarse un poco para poder abrazar al bicolor que, debido a la nueva postura del pelirrojo, se sentaba en su regazo. Sintió unas manos que viajaban hasta sus nalgas estrujándolo. Sí, a Ivanov le gustaba verlo en tanga, le gustaba porque podía tocarlo sin pudor alguno y podía sentir su suave piel. Kai sonrió un poco ante las caricias voraces, claro, también le gustaba que el pelirrojo lo estrechara.

Sus labios volvieron a establecer contacto y mientras tanto una mano seguía ultrajando sus posaderas y la otra intentaba librar su rostro del río salado emanado de sus orbes. Teniendo sus manos libres se abrazó al Yuriy como podía, volviendo a tomar el control. Su cuerpo yacía una vez más en el piso con Kai sobre sí. En aquella comprometedora postura, el bicolor se ayudó con una de sus manos para llevar la de Ivanov hasta el elástico de su tanga y con ella se apoyó para removerla lentamente.

Los dos cuerpos estaban desnudos ahora, las pieles se friccionaban con vehemencia y los ojos establecían un contacto. Labios unidos y mordidas alocadas, Kai seguía devorándolo. Pronto llegó de nuevo a los pezones y en un suculento trayecto llegó hasta ese vientre masculino, jugó un rato bordeando el ombligo y luego en una línea recta que engañaba el destino final. Yuriy estaba volviéndose loco. Quería que dejara esa tortura y que su boca se deleitara con su hombría. Kai sonrió de manera lasciva. Se acomodó sin problemas entre las piernas del pelirrojo, abriéndolas con libertad. Sentía una respiración en esa zona tan sensible y a cada segundo sentía cómo se acercaba de manera lenta, casi angustiosa, y pronto unos labios besaron con dulzura la punta de su pene. Beso a beso la intensidad y la humedad aumentaron.

La erección le parecía perfecta y sintió la necesidad de besarla sin parar y pronto esos besos se convirtieron en lamidas tentadoras. El sabor era inquietante, era embriagante y abrió boca para llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Envolvió el miembro y lo acarició con la lengua con parsimonia. Sus labios eran tan suaves y su lengua tan cautelosa que le hacía querer gritar de mero placer que le provocaban, su mente se nublaba y no había nada más, eran ellos fundiéndose. El ritmo había aumentado y sentía cómo podía sentir las contracciones de la garganta que simulaban engullir su falo. Ese movimiento fue suficiente para que su semen saliera disparado incitando una sacudida torpe que provocó que su pene fuera expulsado de la boca del bicolor manchando su rostro con la segunda venida.

Kai cerró los ojos por instinto. Su boca tenía ese delicioso sabor salino. Se relamió los labios cuando se dio cuenta que Yuriy se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando debido a la adrenalina que se liberaba mientras se amaban. El pelirrojo luchaba porque la cordura volviera por un instante, quería enderezarse para atraer al bicolor hacia sí, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba en orden, que no había razón para llorar (aunque ciertamente algo tarde para el consuelo), pero en lugar de poder coordinar acciones y palabras, su mente y cuerpo se preocupaban por respirar y recuperarse de tan súbita venida.

— Kai… — alcanzó a decir con la respiración entrecortada.

Mas no pudo decir otra cosa cuando una vez más sus labios fueron asaltados. Sí, Kai lo amaba, esos labios le decían que lo amaba y esa piel le decía que lo necesitaba. Tan dulce, tan tierno, tan fuerte, tan salvaje, así era él; así era Kai. Sus brazos recobraron fuerzas e iniciaron nuevamente ese recorrido por la piel del bicolor. La nuca, el cuello, los hombros el pecho, la espalda, la cintura el vientre, las nalgas, las piernas… todo lo había explorado ya y aun así no se cansaba de hacerlo. Pero Hiwatari no tenía la intención de dejarlo explorar más allá porque era el momento de decirle que estaba allí con él pese a todo, pese a todos.

Alejó las manos del pelirrojo con sutileza, esta vez quería demostrarle todo. De esta manera se deslizó hasta volver a estar entre las piernas de Ivanov, volviendo a separar los muslos que servían como fortaleza resguardando la entrada. Discretamente realizó caricias que llevaron a Yuriy a levantar la pelvis, dejando vulnerable aquel sitio que estaba dispuesto a profanar una vez más. Su mano derecha acariciando el muslo izquierdo de Yuriy y la otra capturando aquel miembro nuevamente erecto. Su mano masturbaba en un ritmo lento, de abajo hacia arriba sin soltarlo; mientras tanto, sus labios y lengua se entretenían con el escroto.

Era algo singular, a Kai le gustaba jugar con esa parte sensible, era como una firma personal cuando le practicaba el sexo oral, el pelirrojo no entendía el porqué el bicolor se detenía siempre en esa zona, aunque cuando el medio orgasmo llegaba todo importaba nada. Por esa razón Kai lo masturbaba a la vez, porque en el momento en que casi se venía podía apretar un poquito y evitar que se corriera. Sus gemidos eran como una melodía que le ayudaba a concentrarse en su labor. Viendo las circunstancias, el bicolor se apresuró a deslizar su legua hasta el anillo anal. Estaba sobre su objetivo y utilizó toda su habilidad para preparar el ano del pelirrojo.

Poco a poco con el sutil masaje la entrada se fue relajando permitiendo el acceso de su lengua de poco en poco y cuando sintió que era suficiente con su propia saliva bañó dos de sus dedos. Deslizó su dedo índice con cuidado, había entrado sin dificultades. Movió el dígito circularmente y flexionó un poco las falanges medias y distales logrando nuevos gemidos placenteros. El esfínter estaba bien relajado por lo que fue sencillo retirar el dedo para enseguida agregar uno más. Yuriy empezaba a ver las estrellas, aunque sabía que aún estaba por ver la galaxia completa. Los dedos en su interior iniciaron un meneo muy suave y luego más rítmico imitando el movimiento de las tijeras.

La lubricación era buena, los músculos estaban relajados e Ivanov ya estaba delirando. Se reacomodó en el piso y elevó las caderas del pelirrojo hasta la altura de su propio miembro. Cada acción parecía tan natural como el respirar, se sentía seguro en sus manos, sentía que podía respirar y dormir sin preocupaciones; Yuriy lo necesitaba tanto como Kai a él. La punta comenzó a escabullirse, sintiendo la erección del bicolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y disfrutó cada milímetro que recorrían en su interior. El bicolor podía sentir como su pareja le daba la libre entrada a su cuerpo, a su vida, a su alma. Su mano no había dejado de estrujar el pene de Yuriy y con ello había conseguido que su esfínter se relajara y le dejara llegar hasta las entrañas. Una vez allí las contracciones iniciaron. Era momento de moverse, su cuerpo y el contrario lo pedían. Embistió con dilación, gozando cada espasmo en la cavidad. Y en cada arremetida lograba tocar más afondo y en poco tiempo supo que había encontrado la próstata; lo sabía porque Yuriy no había podido evitar gritar su nombre.

Ubicado el punto mágico siguieron una y otra vez los choques contra él hasta que su cuerpo no puedo más y terminó corriéndose en la mano de Kai sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, una cálida sensación de humedad provocada por el semen del bicolor. Había estado disfrutando tanto que ni siquiera prestó atención a los gemidos. Hiwatari se desplomó sobre el pecho de Yuriy y lo abrazó. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dibujó unas palabras en el costado izquierdo del pelirrojo. Palabras que hicieron que éste derramara unas lágrima; _"nunca me dejes porque también te amo"._

Permanecieron allí con el único sonido de sus respiraciones amenizando la habitación vacía. Ivanov lo abrazaba y ambos luchaban por no quedarse dormidos. Luego de un rato, los dos lograron sentarse. El pelirrojo lo besó en los labios y le ayudó a salir de su cuerpo; eran tan perfectos juntos que se asemejaban a dos piezas maestras de un rompecabezas. Kai se sentó entre sus piernas, como casi siempre pasaba luego de hacer el amor, y él rodeó su cintura y besó su hombro izquierdo…

— Jamás podría abandonarte… — le susurró al oído para enseguida girar su rostro por la barbilla y besar sus finos y suaves labios.

**-o-**

Iban por la carretera en un automóvil negro que conducía el pelirrojo y a su lado viajaba el bicolor mirando pensativo por la ventana. Habían abandonado el edificio aún sin hablar de lo que realmente pasaba, Ivanov le había dicho que debían partir en ese momento ya que alguien lo esperaba en otro sitio. Según podía intuir, se dirigían a algún lugar al Sur de San Petersburgo, a las afueras de la ciudad, un poblado alejado, quizá. La carretera parecía desolada, en un trayecto de una hora únicamente había logrado ver un cambión de carga, quizá Yuriy planeaba dejarlo en medio de la carretera, como hacen muchas personas a sus mascotas.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Había sonado tan absurdamente estúpido. A su lado, el pelirrojo divisó de reojo esa sonrisa y decidió que era el tiempo perfecto para hablar.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje a Japón? —

Kai se tensó al instante. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Había sido tan idiota como para no disfrutar la visita al país nipón, todo el tiempo lo había gastado pensando en Ivanov.

— Fue un asco — respondió sin hablar de los detalles.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — inquirió escondiendo su ansiedad.

— Imbécil — ése había sido un _sí_. — ¿Por qué…? — dudó en continuar, mas el silencio le decía que debía — ¿Por qué el departamento estaba desmantelado? —

Yuriy se aferró al volante y sin querer aceleró más. El bicolor se asustó un poco. ¿Había sido tan serio como para una mudanza? Largó un suspiro y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sin dejar escapar una de las razones que fueron causa de todas esas resoluciones. Le platicó que ese mismo día había tenido un encuentro con la Señora Polavsky. La mujer tenía unos setenta años, aunque se conservaba bastante bien, era alegre, observadora y conversadora, y con esas características había notado el desánimo en el pelirrojo.

Así fue como lo invitó a su propio departamento y le ofreció una taza de café. Yuriy le platicó que pasaba por una crisis en su relación debido a uno de sus amigos. La Sra. Polavsky era una persona de mente abierta y veía en la pareja de jóvenes un par de hijos varones que la vida se había encaprichado en no darle, aunque no por eso dejaba de amar y disfrutar a su única hija; Rozaliya. La conversación había llegado a tal confianza que el pelirrojo le contó los verdaderos motivos que le habían hecho enfadarse y sentirse confundido con el bicolor. La mujer de cabello cano expresó su opinión apuntando a que, de alguna manera, Yuriy tenía la culpa en algunos aspectos, como el hecho de darle tanta libertad a Bryan, al permitirle hostigar a Kai. Ivanov realizó entonces que era verdad.

Si le hubiese marcado un límite a Bryan desde el principio, a esas alturas jamás habría pasado aquello. Fue cuando el chico le dijo que pensaba que una manera de remediar el problema era alejarse en la totalidad de Bryan. La Sra. Polavsky le hizo notar que huir de los problemas no era una solución, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió que no huía, pero sí necesitaba tomar distancia, puesto que su mejor amigo, ahora examigo, era una persona sumamente insistente y caprichosa. Y en ese momento una idea saltó en la mente de la anciana. Le platicó pues que su hija Rozaliya vivía al Sur de San Petersburgo en un pequeño pueblo a unas tres horas de distancia. Según le informó, la joven estaba poniendo en venta su casa para poder mudarse a la capital y así establecerse allí para estar más cerca de ella, así mismo buscaba traspasar una pequeña cafetería en el centro del pueblito.

Yuriy pareció entender la indirecta, ¿sería posible? Así comenzaron las negociaciones ese mismo día. Tras haber hablado con Rozaliya y haber llegado a un acuerdo, Ivanov se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo y habló con su jefe. Decidió renunciar para poder marcharse y ser feliz con Kai, no había nada que le importara; y estaba seguro que al bicolor le encantaría la idea, aunque no lo expresaría tan abiertamente. Al Sr. Záitsev le dio mucha pena perder a tan buen elemento, pero si era lo que el pelirrojo había decidido no había nada que pudiera hacer. Le dio su tarjeta y le dijo que si quería trabajar allá con una nueva agencia de espectáculos lo llamara, al fin y al cabo podían ser socios.

Yuriy se sentía feliz. Todo parecía una excelente idea, sólo quedaban _un par de cosas_ por arreglar. El trayecto había terminado y se encontraban entonces frente a lo que parecía ser su nueva morada. Kai se detuvo a contemplarla por unos eternos minutos. Era una casa pequeña de dos plantas, acabados rústicos y un pequeño jardín al frente. Poseía un par de ventanas al frente, una suponía era de la cocina y la otra más grande que adivinaba era de la sala, en la parte superior había otras dos ventanas más alargadas, de las habitaciones, por supuesto. El aroma que la rodea era a roble, inhaló profundamente y tuvo una sensación rara.

Miró al pelirrojo incitándolo a continuar el recorrido. Más de cerca pudo notar una cochera y una pequeña bodega conectada a ésta, ambas de lado derecho. Siguieron avanzando hasta topar con la puerta enmarcada por un pórtico sobrio y giró la perilla para adentrarse al lugar. Había un pequeño pasillo que luego de un metro y medio tenía una entrada amplia hacia la sala de lado izquierdo. Todas las cosas que alguna vez habían estado en el departamento ahora estaban allí acomodadas. Tres semanas habían sido suficientes para que Yuriy hiciera todos los arreglos. De lado derecho del pasillo estaba la otra entrada a la cocina. Era pequeña pero funcional, de igual manera ya arreglada. Siguiendo derecho por el pasillo estaban las escaleras las cuales se apresuró a subir. Tres habitaciones. Una a la derecha y dos a la izquierda.

La habitación de la derecha parecía una biblioteca especialmente hecha para él, ya que Yuriy no era tan hábil leyendo, a diferencia de Kai que devoraba libros en horas. Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar una de las habitaciones a la izquierda, un pequeño gimnasio con equipo recién comprado, hecho más para Yuriy que era fanático del ejercicio. Y la última habitación. Era sencillamente hermosa. Un ventanal con vista al frente, allí podía apreciar que la casa estaba situada cerca del bosque. El silencio y la tranquilidad eran sus elementos favoritos. Se giró hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazó. Era algo con lo que siempre había soñado, un lugar tranquilo para vivir; para vivir junto a él.

Yuriy estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Abrazó a Kai fuertemente y ambos compartieron sus labios por un momento. Se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron. Ellos debían estar juntos. Ivanov procedió a tomar asiento en la cama cubierta de un edredón blanco y le platicó sobre la cafetería que estaba en el centro del pueblo. Había acordado con Rozaliya que se harían cargo de ella hasta que tuvieran el suficiente dinero como para adquirir todo lo que había en ella. La chica aceptó gustosa y cerraron el trato. Le informó a Kai que más tarde lo llevaría conocerla porque justo en ese momento quería mostrarle otra cosa.

Kai sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. Yuriy lo besó apasionadamente. Con delicadeza se recostaron sobre el colchón y el pelirrojo habló, _ahora o nunca_…

— Kai… — el otro respondió con un pequeño sonido — ¿Quieres _pegarme_? —

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **lintu asakura**,** Lacryma Kismet**, **Cherry Black**, **GabZ**,, **Keight Ylonen** y **Nyu Oz Leonhart **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Y otra vez vuelvo con mis disculpas por el retraso, la extensión tan probablemente tediosa y por la discordancia de las personalidades de los personajes en esta historia, pero bueno, así lo ha pedido la historia…

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	8. VIII

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_No hay mejor forma de perder la cordura que el estar a tu lado… _

_No hay mejor forma de llegar a tus labios que surcando tu cuerpo…_

_No hay mejor forma de comprenderte que ser tú…_

_No hay mejor forma de ser tú que ser yo…_

_No hay mejor forma de amar que el amarnos los dos…_

* * *

~oO08(** Kinbaku **)80Oo~

Por Kiray Himawari

**VIII **

El silencio poco a poco llenaba sus pensamientos. Quizá caótico, quizá pacífico; con franqueza podía decir que no entendía el cuestionamiento. Su cerebro intentó buscar una definición a cada palabra, comenzando por descomponer sus elementos en un intento vano de comprender la situación. Sus ojos se clavaron en los diamantes azules y parpadearon un par de veces, aun sin respuesta. Las manos cálidas que todavía sentía sobre la ropa y que seguían siendo enigmáticas y que incluso después de tanto tiempo de observarlas y explorarlas seguían emanado ese sentimiento que seguía sin comprender, pero que con el tiempo había aceptado y convertido en recíproco mantenían ese gesto de posesión y cuidado.

Por un instante se tensó. No sabía si lo que estaba pensado era lo correcto, si en verdad había interpretado bien la pregunta y, si tenía que era honesto, debía admitir que tenía miedo. Quizá sus pensamientos iban demasiado lejos o quizá había algo verdaderamente mal con él… Entonces ese instante comenzó a ser eterno; un frío recorrió su cuerpo y un vuelco pasó del estómago al corazón… ¿Era lo que Yuriy quería? ¿De dónde habían surgido esos cuestionamientos? ¿Y si realmente era lo que el pelirrojo quería, qué iba a hacer? Y por increíble que hubiese parecido su visión se nubló por un par de lágrimas.

Bajó la mirada y sus manos pasaron a apoyarse en el pecho del pelirrojo para luego cerrarse en un par de puños que lastimaban la piel tornándola blanquecina por la fuerza aplicada. Cerró los ojos con vehemencia para evitar que todo se volviera caótico y que Yuriy creyera que algo estaba mal o que había herido sus sentimientos, porque en verdad no había sido así. Ese sentimiento que fluía entre el agua salina no era otra cosa que mera felicidad manifiesta. Quizá sí estaba loco, sin embargo, eso era lo que menos importaba; ahora sabía con certeza que el pelirrojo lo amaba y que, aun fuera la cosa más estúpida en el mundo, podía estar allí para él, para contarle, para decirle.

Estaba seguro de que esa pregunta la hacía porque quizá era algo que Yuriy quería que él hiciera, quizá su pareja quería experimentar una nueva idea. Y sin pensarlo más se abrazó al pelirrojo como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. Con vehemencia se apoderó de aquellos labios que encontraba suculentos, carnosos. Fácilmente deslizó su lengua dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad y probó una vez más las mieles del pelirrojo. Enmarañó sus dedos en el cabello fiero y enredó sus piernas con las contrarias; amaba ese contacto tan efímero y a la vez eterno.

Yuriy se dejó llevar. Al parecer había encontrado su respuesta, de alguna manera se sentía extraño, jamás por su mente habían cruzado esos pensamientos. Siempre creyó que esas cosas eran para la gente complicada, algo trastornada, pero si todo aquello hacía feliz a su bicolor, entonces estaba dispuesto a adentrarse a un mundo desordenado. Tomó de pronto el control de aquel apasionado beso, mordisqueó ligeramente la lengua de su compañero y la alejó de su boca para introducir la suya. Sin mentir era el sabor más delicioso que había probado en su vida, un sabor que jamás amargaba, que nunca era demasiado dulce, sino simplemente un sabor al que era adicto porque contenía la dosis perfecta.

Lanzó sus prejuicios por la ventana, aunque debía admitir que había sido complicado. Suspiró entre el medio del beso y en un movimiento experto se colocó bajo el bicolor. Allí, en aquella sensual postura en la que Kai tenía todo el control, comenzó a desnudar al joven que le había robado sus sueños. Cada roce, cada caricia, cada aliento exhalado, cada instante era perfecto a su lado…

**-o-**

Sus pensamientos todavía giraban en torno a ese par de amantes. Su corazón sentía crecer enfuria, mientras su mente le ayudaba a recrear escenas obscenas de cómo herirlos para hacerles pagar su afrenta. Chasqueó la lengua y miró de nuevo al monitor de vigilancia; todo seguía tranquilo, como siempre. Había un punto en el que odiaba su trabajo, era tan aburrido, tan falto de acción, de gracia. Era entonces que recordaba el motivo por el que laboraba allí, quizá había llegado a un punto obsesivo e insano, pero era lo que su consciencia le había dictado en aquel momento. Miró de reojo su arma que portaba en el cintillo alrededor de la cintura. La infame pistola sólo tenía dos tiros, _los suficientes para desgraciar dos vidas, pensó_, sin embargo, acalló sus ideas sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bry? — escuchó la voz de Sasha que ya tomaba asiento a su lado.

— Hay algo que me está molestando — confesó.

— ¿El pelirrojo? — preguntó sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

Únicamente pudo escuchar un resoplido que confirmaba sus sospechas. Había conocido a Bryan en aquel aburrido empleo, ese que les llevó a conocerse en tantos aspectos. Admiraba la tranquilidad con la que Bryan se conducía mientras hacían sus rondines previos al término de cada turno, el cómo con el menor ruido afilaba la mirada y tensaba su figura para estar alerta todo el tiempo, incluso le divertida el cómo sujetaba el arma antes de desenfundarla; siempre tan desconfiado de otros, pero seguro de sí mismo. Sonrió jovial cuando recordó el tiempo en el que había descubierto al pelilavanda viendo telenovelas de acción policiaca, aquellas que estaban impregnadas de escenas románticas y de despecho, todas terminando con algún muerto.

Y no era que Bryan fuera un fanático de aquellos argumentos dramáticos, pero era la única manera de pasar el rato en aquel tedioso empleo, lo había comprendido luego de dieciocho horas continuas de nada, dejándolos sólo con un canal disponible; telenovelas de romance policiaco.

— Deberías dejar de ver esa porquería, — le dijo mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba el pequeño televisor — un día de estos dañará seriamente tu cerebro, Bry. —

Bryan tampoco contestó esta vez. Recargó su cansada figura en el respaldo del sofá que había en la pequeña habitación de vigilancia. Miró al techo con la vista perdida en algún punto. Sasha ladeó la cabeza y sonrió nuevamente. Su compañero parecía más distraído y distante que otros días, cosa que le parecía curiosa y entretenida.

— ¿Qué pensarías si tu bastardo amigo se larga con una puta y te deja solo? — inquirió luego de un largo rato de silencio.

— Pensaría que esa puta folla rico — respondió sonriente.

Bryan giró su rostro que había mantenido hacia el techo para encararlo con una mirada molesta.

— A veces eres estúpido, Sasha — posó sus manos tras la nuca y volvió a mirar al techo.

— No soy estúpido, Bryan, sólo honesto. — adoptó la misma postura que su compañero — Deberías dejarlo ya, han pasado varios años desde que iniciaron esa relación, se supone que debiste haberlo aceptado ya. —

— No es tan simple — respondió lejano.

— Lo es, sólo necesitas una puta que folle todavía mejor. —

Bryan lo volteó a ver con un rostro casi sorprendido. Sasha lo miró también y le guiñó el ojo, aún sonriente.

**-o-**

La tarde había pasado ya, la noche estaba en su pleno inicio y dos cuerpos desnudos estaban sobre la cama, los dos cuerpos como un par de enredaderas que no pueden soltarse sin que se rompa una de sus guías. Kai miraba por aquel ventanal en la habitación, despierto. Podía sentir la respiración de Yuriy sobre su hombro, ese pecho contra su espalda, ese miembro aún en su entrada; se sentía todo tan bien. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, algo que era bastante complicado en ese instante, ya que su mente iba y venía con los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Las cosas al final no habían resultado como había imaginado en el segundo en el que la pregunta fue lanzada; fue, quizá, todo lo contrario a lo esperado.

En su mente estaba cada imagen de aquellas manos acariciando su piel, aquellos besos fervientes, aquellos movimientos expertos, sin embargo, jamás llegó aquel momento en el que alguno de los dos intentara experimentar aquello de los _"golpes"._ Por su parte se sentía aliviado, puesto que no habría sabido qué hacer. Sí, era verdad que sabía algo de artes marciales, pero eso no significaba que quisiera aplicarlas durante el sexo con Yuriy. Toda esa situación lo hacía sentirse incómodo, extraño. Entrecerró los ojos como si con ello ganara concentración para enfrentar el problema que, parecía, tenía ahora.

Recordaba cómo Yuriy se había puesto de bajo de su cuerpo, casi como esperando que él tomara la iniciativa en el juego. Era una verdad el que disfrutara de hacerle el amor al pelirrojo, mas no era lo que siempre le apetecía más. Con el tiempo y la experiencia había aprendido que le gustaba más ser tomado, ser besado, que en ocasiones le costaba más trabajo llegar al clímax mientras penetraba a su pareja. Así que, desde esa realización, había decidido dejarse llevar por las caricias, entregarse al ritmo que Yuriy dulcemente imponía. Si en algún punto se había sentido avergonzado, todo rastro de molestia y timidez se iba cuando el pelirrojo lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo hacía sentirse seguro, amado.

Se removió ligeramente antes de poder pensar siquiera, olvidaba que mientras dormían así luego de hacer el amor era casi imposible moverse o levantarse sin que el otro no sintiera el movimiento, unidos por un acto de devoción. Yuriy entreabrió sus ojos, aún con sueño…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió para después depositar un beso en la punta de su cabeza.

— Nada, tengo frío — mintió.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se abrazó a él con más fuerza mientras una de sus manos los abrigaba más entre las sábanas.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó sonriente.

Por respuesta únicamente sintió un cuerpo acomodándose contra el suyo. Sonrió y volvió al mundo de los sueños.

**-o-**

Spencer acomodaba nuevamente a su clienta para la fotografía. Era la quinta vez que lo intentaba, pero la señora, de unos cuarenta y tres años, seguía sintiéndose incómoda.

— ¡Me rindo! — pronunció en derrota.

— Pero… — intentó la señora, removiéndose incómoda.

— Si no se queda quieta, la fotografía no puede tomarse — interrumpió Ian.

— Pero es que es muy incómodo — realizó un puchero infantil.

— Nadie dijo que era algo cómodo — intervino Spencer.

— Nunca pensé que fuera tan molesto — intentó zafarse de las ataduras.

— Bueno, si quería darle un regalo a su esposo, hubiera pensado en algo más simple como una cena romántica, siempre funcionan esas cosas — dijo Ian con tedio.

— ¡Pero esta es su fantasía! —

— ¡Entonces deje de quejarse, de moverse y quédese quieta! — Ian estaba más molesto que de costumbre, ni qué decir de Spencer.

La sesión se retomó para al fin poder terminarla con menos tropiezos. Spencer podía decir que era una de las peores clientas que había tenido desde que habían iniciado el negocio. Era una señora bastante puritana, quejumbrosa y _poco flexible_; eso lo descubrió cuando intentó realizarle un simple _hogtied_. La mujer había terminado llorando y exclamando obscenidad y media, casi llegando al punto de golpearlos. El rubio había tenido que explicarle entonces en qué iba a consistir cada una de las posturas que iba a realizar, todo para que la bendita mujer se quedara quieta y les dejara realizar su trabajo sin más dificultades. Al final había accedido a terminar su sesión y solamente porque no pensaba tirar su dinero a la basura.

Luego de que la señora se fuera dolorida, Ian sugirió que debían cobrar por hora, de esa forma evitarían tantos líos como el de ese día. Spencer había estado de acuerdo, no había nada divertido en lidiar con un montón de mujeres quejumbrosas y poco flexibles. Fue entonces que recordó aquella sesión con Kai. Debía admitir que había sido una de las sesiones más provechosas en su carrera. El cuerpo de su amigo bicolor era perfecto para esa clase de posturas, no era muy delgado ni muy robusto y lo mejor de todo era que era _muy flexible_. Todavía podía recordar cómo sus codos habían podido ser unidos tras la espalda, algo que pocas personas logran en el primer intento, sobre todo tratándose de un hombre.

Pronto su mente creativa comenzó a volar en un par de cosas que le habría gustado hacer con el chico; tantas posibilidades, tantas posturas, _tanta flexibilidad_… Después de unos minutos de dejar sus ideas fluir se recriminó mentalmente. Amaba su trabajo, pero también su trabajo le había costado el perder a un par de amigos. Aún podía recordar el rostro de Yuriy cuando le hizo entrega de las fotografías tomadas. Ese gesto de desaprobación escrito en todo su rostro, esa mirada que le decía que se sentía traicionado. Seguía sintiendo arrepentimiento por un lado; no había sido su intención provocar problemas allí, y por ello maldecía a su consciencia por no haberle permitido decir que no en su momento.

Desafortunadamente, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que había sido su trabajo y que no debía arrepentirse por haber conseguido tan brillantes y artísticas fotografías; esas imágenes que jamás se borrarían de su memoria, porque había tenido que quemar los negativos.

— ¡Spencer, teléfono! — escuchó a Ian gritar.

Caminó hacia el aparato de comunicación, alzó la bocina y quedó en shock…

— _**¿Spencer?**_ —

**-o-**

El turno terminaba. El reloj estaba a punto de marcar la hora de salida, se sentía realmente ansioso, necesitaba un trago de vodka para poder calmarse. Odiaba esa sensación de impotencia al no poder volver a ver Yuriy. El pelirrojo le había dejado muy claro que no quería que se acercara más él, mucho menos al bicolor. Le había explicado que él lo estimaba mucho como amigo, que lo había considerado por años el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiese tener, pero que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle otro atentado contra el amor de su vida. Bryan se sintió ofendido de estar siendo dejado por un enano como el bicolor, sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar lo que Yuriy le decía.

De mala gana firmó su salida y comenzó a caminar como si fuera la cosa más tediosa del mundo; no deseaba llegar a casa, quería embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento y olvidar por un instante el motivo de su desasosiego. Sus pasos se hicieron más tranquilos sabiendo que un par de copas lo harían sentirse mejor, y así tomó rumbo hacia un bar cercano a su lugar de trabajo. Dobló la primera esquina a la derecha y continuó su senda, sabiéndose de memoria el rumbo. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó a su destino final. Se abrió paso entre el pequeño tumulto de gente que comenzaba a abundar allí y tomó asiento en una mesa sencilla junto a una ventana. Acomodó su pequeña maleta a la izquierda y alzó la mano para que le tomaran la orden; una botella de vodka.

El camarero se alejó luego de anotar su petición y Bryan exhaló pesadamente.

— No le veo sentido a que te embriagues — escuchó una voz conocida.

— Tampoco le veo sentido a estar sobrio — respondió.

Sasha tomó entonces asiento frente al pelilavanda.

— Olvidaste las llaves de tu departamento — le dijo mientras las ponía sobre la mesa.

Bryan no volteó a verlo, sólo las tomó y las guardó en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón.

— Soy un idiota, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— No, sólo eres un hombre fuerte con mentalidad de colegiala — en ese momento llegó el camarero para colocar la botella de vodka y un vaso.

— Otro vaso para _la señorita_ — pidió Bryan, intentando animarse.

— ¡Aww, tenemos a un caballero! — le siguió el juego Sasha.

El muchacho sonrió, asentó con la cabeza y fue a traer lo que pedían.

— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Secuestrarlo?, ¿violarlo? Y ¿luego qué? — era la primera vez que veía a Bryan tan desanimado.

— No creo que sea buena idea, — definitivamente no era el chico que solía acosar personas que él había conocido — ¿por qué no sólo lo dejas ir y consigues a alguien más? —

— No es tan sencillo — respondió.

— Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo, entonces no lo es. Soy de la idea que entre más lo pensemos, más complejo se vuelve. Deberías sólo dejarte llevar y ver qué tiene la vida o el bar para ti. Piénsalo, Bry — se sirvió un poco del vodka, hasta ese momento intacto, en el vaso que el camarero acaba de dejar.

Bryan lo miró de frente, no sabiendo qué más decir; se sentía tan frustrado, tan confundido que únicamente atinó a tomarse de un solo trago el vodka que Sasha le había servido. Una sensación de calor embargó su garganta, justo lo que necesitaba para ahogar las penas. Así que, tras el primero, siguió un desfile de vasos repletos de alcohol.

**-o-**

El sol pegaba de lleno contra la ventana, dejando llegar esas cálidas caricias hasta la piel de un par de rusos. Uno de ellos sintió aquella luz sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole así abrirlos libremente. Pestañeó inseguro buscando reajustar su vista a la luz. Pronto la nubosidad se disipó y pudo ver con claridad dónde estaba. La habitación le era extraña, no era su acostumbrada alcoba con ese aroma tan peculiar y delicado. Su mente comenzó una revolución de posibles ideas hasta que sintió que un cuerpo se removía entre sus brazos. Pronto la sensación que sintió en su miembro le fue excitante, fue entonces cuando recordó que ya nunca más estaría en su antiguo departamento, en aquella habitación que tantas veces había guardado secretos, y que ese cuerpo repegado al suyo no era otro más que su amado bicolor.

Inhaló fuertemente ese delicioso perfume que era único en él. Esa esencia jovial que lo embriagaba día a día y que lo convertía en casi un vil adicto. Sonrió para sí porque se sabía afortunado de tenerlo a su lado, en poder amarlo y ser amado por él. Reavivó su abrazo y esto generó que el chico se despertara…

— Ah… — respingó al sentir un movimiento de embestida.

Yuriy recordó entonces que se había quedado dormido luego de correrse, dejando su miembro en el ano de Kai por lo que aún había un contacto osado y placentero.

— Lo siento — dijo fingidamente.

— Creo que…— pronunció entrecortado debido a la sensación que despertaba nuevamente su interés.

No era la primera vez que les ocurría aquello, de hecho era un hecho casi cotidiano despertar así, en donde ambos cuerpos todavía tenían el deseo de seguir amándose, sintiéndose, acariciándose.

— Relájate — le susurró al oído comenzando a escurrirse entre sus nalgas de nuevo.

— Sal… — se estremeció al sentir que el falo del pelirrojo despertaba una vez más, mientras que su ano se reusaba a dejarlo entrar.

Ivanov dejó un poco su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que debía estimular todo de nuevo, a veces olvidaba que Kai terminaba dolorido al día siguiente del sexo y esto provocaba su esfínter se contrajera fuertemente evitando el paso de su miembro una vez más. Suspiró y dejó de moverse.

— Relájate, — le volvió a susurrar, comenzando a trazar un par de besos por su cuello y hombro — Sólo déjate llevar… —

**-o-**

Sus pensamientos eran caóticos, las ideas iban de un lado a otro intentando poner orden a lo que ocurría. Sabía que se encontraba en su departamento, sabía — por las náuseas — que había estado bebiendo lo suficiente como estar totalmente desorientado y también sabía que no debía estar haciendo aquello… Sus brazos acorralaron aquel cuerpo contra la pared y besó con frenesí esos labios con sabor a vodka. Todo rastro de razón había abandonado su cuerpo para entregarse de lleno a ese momento. Sujetó con fuerza la nuca evitando que su presa escapara; la necesitaba para dejar ir esa frustración tan angustiante. El oxígeno parecía no tener importancia, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer finalizar el asfixiante contacto.

Vagamente recordaba lo que había ocurrido después de media botella, sólo evocaba un montón de balbuceos por su parte, quizá había sido cuando le contaba sus penas a Sasha, ese hombre con el que compartía el trabajo y de vez en cuando una copa para calmar la soledad. Todo mundo sabía lo que su corazón albergaba para Ivanov y Sasha no había sido la excepción, incluso podría decirse que Sasha había sido el único testigo de sus furias desmedidas o de sus pequeños altibajos emocionales debido a aquella situación vana. Si no fuese por ese orgullo del que hacía gala, le habría agradecido con la vida a ese sujeto, ese tipo con el que podía hablar de todo y nada a la vez, ese hombre que podía hacer los comentarios más absurdos, pero ciertos.

La excitación crecía a cada instante y estaba seguro que la de su compañero también aumentaba, y es que no sólo lo decía por esas manos frenéticas que se restregaban por su cuerpo, sino esa sensación punzante en la entrepierna. _Deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas y las estrujó con violencia ganando con ello unos cuantos gemidos lastimeros. Desvió sus labios hasta el cuello y empezó un recorrido hasta los gemelos. Suave piel, dulce botón con el que pudo entretenerse durante el estupor._ Las prendas una a una fueron eliminadas, dejando al descubierto toda la tez. Tan pálida tonalidad en tan aterciopelada superficie.

Las dos mentes abstraídas de los dos cuerpos exigiendo un acercamiento. _Las piernas de aquel joven aferrándose a sus caderas, tal y como un incauto cayendo entre las laderas. Las respiraciones cada vez más elaboradas aspiraban una y otra vez las fragancias de dos cuerpos que se entregaban._ Sus pensamientos por un instante flaquearon y trajeron de vuelta al culpable de su desengaño. Frenó de golpe toda acción, dejando deseoso a su distracción_. Rojo azul, rojo azul, había un culpable en la oración. Rojo azul, rojo azul, había un momento de confusión_.

Sasha lo miró con entendimiento; había sido casi obvio desde el principio. Desde que empezó a trabajar junto con Bryan había comprendido que el mayor problema del pelilavanda era el amor platónico hacia Ivanov versus el deseo carnal del bicolor. Bryan había desarrollado una relación casi enfermiza con ese par, y había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse llevar de una manera tan burda, de una forma en la que era casi imposible deshacerse de los sentimientos. No es que Sasha estuviera enamorado de Bryan, pero sentía que podían tener una gran química durante el sexo, sólo que jamás se había presentado la oportunidad desde que Bryan vivía para el pelirrojo y él mismo para su ahora ex-novia.

— Se terminó, Bry, — acarició su pecho — ellos no van a volver… —

Su razón no supo si enfadarse o agradecerle; era verdad, todo había terminado. El tiempo en el que Kai se le había entregado no iba a volver, ni volverían esas noches de desenfreno en el que violaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo; tampoco volverían esas noches en las que le ocultaba a Yuriy su aventura con el bicolor, ni los tropiezos por esconder los rastros de la relación. _"Todo sea por el amor de Yuriy"_, solía decirse, _"todo sea por su amor"_. Cerró los ojos y sintió un trago amargo, el vodka perdía su intención.

— Fui un estúpido — se recriminó.

— sí, pero ya encontraste a una nueva puta que folla mejor… — le contestó.

Y entre uno y otro parloteo la acción continuó.

**-o-**

— ¿Entonces era eso? — el silencio invadió la habitación.

Sus nervios estaban bastante contrariados. La plática que habían tenido esa mañana había sido bastante intensa, entre confesiones y desenredos habían encontrado nueva información.

— Yo nunca he tenido esa idea en mente — aclaró sincero.

Yuriy lo escrutó en busca de algún rastro de mentira, quería estar seguro de que todo lo que allí decían era cierto. El bicolor se sintió incómodo por el examen que el pelirrojo le realizaba. Sabía que no era para menos, después de todo el malentendido había sido en parte su culpa. Pero lo cierto era que nunca había pensado que el guardar aquellos álbumes de Spencer iba a generar tantos embrollos. Las ideas sádicas de Bryan, la ejecución de las mismas, el que sus compañeros lo vieran en tan vergonzosas circunstancias y el que levantara las sospechas de que era un sadomasoquista.

Ahora aquella pregunta de la noche anterior tomaba sentido. Yuriy había entendido, debido a los hechos, que Kai gustaba de lo que denominaban _Kinbaku_ y que dicha práctica constaban en someter a la pareja a través de los golpes. Si bien el bicolor no era un experto como Spencer, sí había procurado preguntarle al rubio a lo que se dedicaba y en qué consistía, y fue entonces que se enteró que el _Kinbaku_ era un arte japonés consistente en acordonamientos tradicionalmente realizados con cuerdas de arroz o yute.

En sus orígenes había servido como un método fino de tortura y apresamiento contra criminales, regido por tres reglas básicas: la primera consistía en evitar a toda costa daños permanentes hacia el prisionero; la segunda se concentraba en el compromiso de evitar a toda cosa el escape del prisionero; y la tercera delimitaba las acciones, conocimientos y técnicas para la casta samurái. Así había encontrado que con el tiempo este método de tortura había pasado a ser un moderno arte y juego erótico carente de violencia y crueldad, pues el pilar principal para su uso residía en una práctica consensuada entre la pareja.

Yuriy parecía sorprendido de la cantidad de información que Kai había logrado recordar sobre el _Kinbaku_, y pronto una sospecha trepó en sus adentros….

— No voy a negarte que la idea cruzó por mi mente… — confesó.

Y es que le había parecido fascinante el cómo esta técnica lograba confabular algo más que sólo un sometimiento o un juego, una técnica que implicaba el consentimiento y el otorgamiento de la confianza para disponer del cuerpo ajeno, de manipular el templo que resguardaba la energía pura del ser humano.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza punzante; debía hacer una nota mental de no beber demasiado, después de todo, las cosas se volvían extrañas y terminaban siempre en situaciones complicadas, como aquella extraña relación con Kai. Aún no podía entender cómo había llegado a enredarse con el enano, seguramente había sido el alcohol, aunque únicamente cubría el tiempo de aquella primera vez del bicolor.

Ciertamente tenía algo de remordimiento por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, pero tampoco era como si lo hubiera violado, el chico había pedido que lo hiciera, quizá de lo contrario ni lo hubiera tocado. Suspiró, todo seguía sin explicar el cómo después de la primera vez había seguido tantas y tantas veces, todas eufóricas y sin una pizca de romanticismo. Recordaba aquellos días en los que había tenido que mentirle a Yuriy, pues éste no debía enterarse de que se revolcaba con su objeto de amor. Miró por encima del hombro, allí en su cama seguía Alexandr, Sasha; el sujeto era realmente bueno en la cama, sonrió con ironía, el infeliz en verdad era mucho mejor puta que Kai. Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a la ducha, sin lugar a dudas, tenía un par de cosas que solucionar.

**-o-**

_**Shinju**_

_Las __**perlas **__o pecho resguardan el chakra Anajata. Este chakra está relacionado con la compasión, el amor, el equilibrio y el bienestar. Si este vórtice energético se ve afectado, puede reprimir la expresión natural del amor. Junto al pecho, en el plexo solar, se encuentra el chakra Manipura. Este chakra se vincula con el elemento del fuego, la fortaleza de la propia voluntad y la fuerza; si este vorágine se desequilibra, la ira, el miedo y el odio son sentimientos que se liberan dejando al sujeto vulnerable, es por ello que cada uno de trazos realizados a través de las ataduras se debe realizar con extremo cuidado, tomando en cuenta que se está manipulando la energía del individuo._

Luego de escuchar con calma la explicación una idea y deseo saltó en su mente, y no sólo porque fuera un capricho suyo, sino porque estaba seguro y ahora comprobado que había algo fascinante en el arte, algo que quizá ambos necesitaban experimentar…

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Lacryma Kismet**, **Keight Ylonen**,** GabZ**,** Cherry Black** y **Nyu Oz Leonhart **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Y como ven ya estamos en la recta final, final que se suponía iba a ser este capítulo jeje, pero, bueno, iba a quedar muy largo, así que esta es la primera parte de tres :3

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
